Trouble Maker
by LeLazyWriter
Summary: Riley, overly sarcastic, loud, rude, basically you're typical bitch, gets enrolled in Seven Seas High with her best friends since childhood: Zack and Cody. Coming on this ship was supposed to be fun, but she sees many complications, especially with that farm girl... the worst part being that Riley starts to get feelings... for someone she wasn't expected to ever. CodyxRiley
1. Welcome Aboard the SS Tipton!

**Hey, guys just wanted to tell you a few things before you read the story. This story takes place in The Suite Life on Deck, around season 2, when Cody and Bailey are dating. **

**This idea just came to me, and I've been thinking about it, I'm not the most creative person, but stick with me. I'm sorry if it's sounds a little rushed or something, it's not meant to be, and the beginning may sound bad- even I think so –but again, stick with me. But this chapter is better near the end. Thanks so much, and please leave a review :)**

**I don't own any characters except for Riley.**

**Rated T for language (yeah, Riley likes to swear..)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Welcome Aboard the ****_S.S Tipton _****!**

I hopped out of the car and looked up at the ship with a smile that could light up a city. _S.S. Tipton_ here I come! Excitement flooded through my body.

"Riley, honey, will you be alright? Or do you want me to come up with you?" Mom asked me, her head poking out of the driver's seat window.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Mom! I'll go in with Carey," I replied, still looking at the ship. It's so big!

"Riley," She sighed. I turned to face her; she had a sad smile on her face. "Promise me you'll be alright?"

"Promise!" I agreed happily.

"Okay, but if you ever need anything, I'm a phone call away. Though... I'm not sure if I'll be able to pick you up..."

I laughed. "Mom, don't worry, I'll be fine! Really! And I won't want to leave," I said. I walked up and give her a hug. Or tried to... since she was still in the car.

"Well, you have fun," she looked sad again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then turned around and ran as fast as I could to the ship, Carey right behind me.

In my haste to get to the ship fast, I bumped into a few people, one of them being a redhead lady with a high pitched voice who yelled her ass out at me after I spilt her coffee on her shirt. Oops.

I came to what I think was where people checked in, it was a really fancy looking room with gold desks, an elevator and not much else. I kept running until came up on the deck. There was a hot tub?! Well, of course, it's the _S.S. Tipton_!

There were lots of people everywhere, but where were they? I looked around a bit until I saw one of them sitting on a stool drinking a smoothie, while talking to a girl who was wearing an awkward plaid shirt.

Excitement flooded through my body a second time. I started bouncing a little.

"CODY!" I yelled. He visibly froze then slowly turned around, his mouth and eyes wide open. I started running towards him as he stood up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"R-riley?!" He asked surprised after a few moments. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying at the S.S. Tipton! Mom finally let me come here after Carey told her about it!"

He smiled too, "Oh my God, Riley! That's great! We missed you so much!"

I was going to say I missed them too, but I heard grunting and groaning behind me, and suddenly realized that I had made Carey drag my suitcases. Shit.

"Carey! Oh my God I'm so so so sorry, I was just so excited I completely forgot..." I apologized.

She huffed, and straightened herself.

"Oh, it's alright dear, I'm fine," she smiled tiredly, and then proceeded to hug Cody.

Then there was lots of screaming from near the staircase. People screaming and scattering around. I can't even count how many times I've seen this at the Tipton Hotel.

A deep voice was saying, "Oops, sorry, pardon me... OUTTA MY WAY, KID!" And then came out a blonde boy on roller blades holding a tray with plastic cups in each hand.

"ZACK!" I yelled, just like I did with Cody.

His head snapped up to look at me, and that's when he lost control and smacking into a chair, dropping the trays and plastic cups which had juice in them. None of it got on Zack though, obviously, that's just how he works.

"Zack!" I yelled again, dropping my bags and running to hug him too.

I helped him up, and then got him to stand still on his roller blades while he stared at me like a fish.

"Riles! Riles it's you! Oh thank God, you're here, you're more of a guy then Cody!"

I hugged him tightly and said, "Yes, it's me! And I'm staying here, I'm gonna go to Seven Seas High!"

"And what do you think you were doing, young man?" Carey interrupted, a little angry.

"Mom! Mom... hi... I was just... uh... making my job easier!" Zack tried to explain.

"Now, I'll have to leave even faster before Mr. Moseby sees—"

"Carey! Ah, just the woman I wanted to see," came the booming voice that belongs to none other then Mr. Moseby. "You see this mess?"

Since Carey carrying my luggage, I decided to help her out too.

"Mr. Moseby!" I called out, and moved away from Zack so he can see me.

As expected, he looked at me and screamed. "Oh, no... Oh no no no! Having Zack and Cody here is already enough, not you too!" He whined.

"Well it's great to see you too, Mr. Moseby," I said somewhat sarcastically. "And nice look... you really do pull off the shorts and knee socks."

His eyes travelled down to my many suitcases, and then back up to me. "So you're the new girl who will be attending Seven Seas High?"

I nodded excitedly. He didn't move or say anything for a full minute. I looked questioningly at Zack, who poked Mr. Moseby causing him to fall to the ground and stay like that. Needless to say, Carey said bye to us and left before Mr. Moseby could wake up.

"Riley this is so great," Cody started saying, "we're going to have so much fun—"

"Yeah there is so much to do on this boat—" Zack interrupted.

"And we visit so many places—" Cody was saying but got interrupted by someone coughing.

"Ahem," 'coughed' the girl in the awkward plaid shirt, emphatically.

"Oh, right, sorry. Riley, this is Bailey, my girlfriend. Bailey, this is Riley, Zack and I's best friend since... since..." his eyebrows scrunched for a moment, "ever since we can remember," he concluded with a smile. "She's like Zack, but improved."

"Hey, what's there to improve about me?" Zack frowned.

Cody smiled, "A brain."

I laughed, Cody never let a chance where he can make fun of Zack intelligence, pass by.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I smiled at Bailey, who smiled back. I couldn't help but notice her smile was a little fake. Eh, who cares?

She looked over my shoulder and said, "Oh, London!"

"London? Where?" I looked over to see London walked over to us, dressed in pink. "London!"

She looked at me blankly. "Who are you?"

This was expected. "It's me Riley, remember?"

"Riley!" She laughed, and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be attending Seven Seas High."

"Really? Well you shouldn't, it's terrible. Nobody ever learns anything, and Ms. Tutwieller is so boring, it's no wonder she never gets a date."

"London, you shouldn't say things like that about Ms. Tutwieller," Bailey said.

"You shouldn't say anything in that outfit, puh-lease: _plaid?_" London said.

Bailey looked down at her shirt, "What's wrong with plaid?"

Oh no, not the plaid lecture. Well it's not really a lecture, more like her ranting about how much she hates plaid and how it should be illegal to sell it, and stories about what she did to people wearing plaid. I got that those lectures many times when I was nine, so much, that I've never looked at plaid shirts the same way ever again.

I turned to Zack and Cody.

"So what's it like at the Tipton Hotel, now?" Cody asked.

I huffed, "Ugh it's fucking boring and quiet without you guys. Seriously, I couldn't wait to get out. You guys left, Esteban became an assistant manager, and it was no fun, Maddie worries way too much about getting into a good college, and Mr. Moseby's not even there to harass!"

"Well, you came to the right place," Zack said.

I looked up at him, and took in his looks. Then looked at Cody. "You guys are so tall now... I remember when I was taller then you two." They also look a little more cuter now, but it's just an observation, I wasn't going to say that out loud. It would be awkward, well at least for Cody, and he also has a girlfriend.

"Oh come on, you were taller by just three quarters of an inch," Cody argued.

"Still, I _was_ taller," I said back.

"But it wasn't even a full inch, so it doesn't count," Zack said.

"Okay, London, I get it! No plaid!" We could hear Bailey yelling before she came and took a seat beside Cody.

I looked at Zack and Cody's outfits. "Why are you guys dressed like this? Cody I think you're going a little overboard on white, don't you?"

Cody blinked. "Actually, these are our uniforms. We have jobs."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"PA HAHAHA AHAHAH!" I laughed. "You guys have jobs? AHAHAHA! What's next? Zack got them for you?"

Cody took a deep breath and said, "As a matter of fact, yes. He did."

I laughed even more before seeing the look on his face. "Wait, you're serious," I stated. "Okay, now you so have to tell me how this happened."

"Zack used up all the money in _both_ of our Student Cash Cards until we were broke, so Moseby gave us these jobs," Cody said, and then he glared at Zack.

"Oh, you mean this thingy?" I asked, pulling out my Student Cash Card.

"Yes, now you better you hide it safely, or else Zack will take it and use it all up without telling you."

"I will not!" Zack said angrily.

"You did to mine!" Cody said back just as angry.

"Yeah but you're my brother, you won't care!"

"Won't care? _Won't care?!_ Zack we were broke! It was bad enough you used up all your money, and then mine too! And now I have to work to get back all the money I didn't even use!"

Motherfucker. They're fighting again.

"Okay, okay, okay! We can stop yelling at each other now!" I said loudly putting my hands in between their bodies which were getting close. And I really don't want them to start throwing punches because that always ends up badly for Cody. "Zack you shouldn't have used up all of Cody's money. Cody thanks for letting me know, now I'll put it in a room, in a glass box, with lasers all around it."

Cody still looked really angry, which actually looks scary. Like, when he's really, really, angry. Now I decided, was a good time to start a conversation with the girl in the awkward plaid shirt.

"So...Bailey... where are you from?" Bailey, isn't that kind of a guy name? Well, I shouldn't be saying anything about that, I was named Riley.

"Oh, my family lives in a farm in Kettlecorn, in Kansas," she answered enthusiastically.

"That's cool... what's it like at a farm?" I asked. I honestly didn't care, but I wanted to be nice and get to know her a little, plus I was about to say anything to these two angry twins who will probably breathe out fire.

I think Bailey noticed my bored monotone voice, because she gave me a look that clearly read: "You don't give a fuck, do you?" Which I didn't, but at least I was trying.

"Well... there are lots of animals... and chores to do... and a whole lot of cleaning..."

"Wait, but don't your clothes get dirty? And don't you start sweating?" I asked. I hated my clothes getting dirty, and there is nothing in this world that I hate more then sweat.

"Yeah, duh," she replied, giving me a 'no shit' look. Which is not cool, because that's my look. _Its okay, Riley, she doesn't know you._

"Oh... so do you miss the farm and the cleaning and the chores when you're here?"

She laughed. "Well, no, I mean who would miss chores?" She gave me another 'no shit' look. Okay, now this girl is pushing her luck. _I don't know, farm girl, maybe the one same ones who don't mind getting their clothes dirty, and sweating. _"But I do miss my family and the animals..."

"Oh so you're an animal person, now I understand what Cody sees in you," I muttered. Then I realized what I said. Shit.

And by the way all three of them were staring at me; I'm going to guess they did too.

"Uh, excuse me?" Bailey shrieked.

"Wha—... I said, 'Oh so you're an animal person, it's great that Cody sees that about you,'" I covered up quickly.

She gave me a long stare, in which I put my innocent, confused, straight face. Yeah, I hate people who brag, so let's put like this: when Zack, Cody, and I got in trouble, I was the quickest to come up with an excuse that sounded reasonable, and put a convincible face with it.

"Okay..." she concluded, finally realizing that there is no way I will give in to her pitiful stares. Okay, I shouldn't be so mean, I just met her, but this girl is getting on my nerves.

"So, I'm guessing you're from Boston?" She said.

I could've easily replied with a simple 'yes' that would end this conversation, but just because she's Cody's girlfriend—and I don't do this often—I'll give her a second chance.

"Yeah, I'm from Boston. Born and raised, never left the goddamn city, which is why travelling the world, has always been one of my dreams."

"One of your dreams?"

"Yeah, I though ever girl was a small girl with big dreams..."

"So what are you other dreams?"

"Uh... becoming a singer, becoming an actress, and starting my own clothing line. There are lots more, but it'll take years to say them all."

"Wow, those are big dreams. How are you sure you're good enough to fulfil all of them?"

I don't know if it's just me, but I think she sees me as a snob or something.

I frowned, "I'm not. That's the whole point of a dream, isn't it? You don't know if you're good enough for it, but it's something you really want so you will try really hard to get."

"Whoa... since when are you such a deep person?" Zack asked.

"Since, I've been encouraging Maddie that not all her dream colleges will reject her," I replied.

He nodded. "Here I made you a drink," he pushed a blue cup towards me. I looked in it to see red liquid.

Knowing Zack, I had to make sure, "How do I know you didn't put anything in this?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled an evil smile, "You don't. The only way to know is to drink it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to see through his little act, but it was no use. That little bastard knows I never back out of a challenge.

I look in it again, and then looked over at Cody for his opinion, but he just shrugged clueless.

Well then, I guess I'll just have to drink it.

I slowly took a sip, but I won't be able to taste it until I swallow it. It was one if those moments where everything feels like it's in slow motion.

I said I'll need to swallow it to taste, but boy was I wrong. This drink smelled so bad, that I spit it all out, accidently on purpose in Zack's face.

"Ah, gross!" I yelled, and looked through my handbag for water, but Cody gave me his bottle. I drink as much water as I could to get rid of the smell. "It tasted like a mix of fruit punch, tuna, and feet. God, Zack!"

Cody and Bailey scrunched their faces.

"Well, you spit it all out on me, so it's even then," Zack decided.

"Oh, no way! We are so not even!" I said.

"Who's not even?" A new voice said from behind me. "Zack, what's that on your face?"

"Hey, Marcus," Cody said, Zack give a small wave.

I turned around to see a short good looking guy. Who looked a bit familiar, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it.

"Marcus meet our best friend, Riley. Riley, Marcus Little," Cody introduced, while Zack wiped his face.

"Marcus Little? _Marcus Little?!_ As in, Lil Little?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's me, Lil Little," Marcus smiled.

"Oh my God! I'm a fan! Retainer Baby, yeah?" I smiled.

He nodded, smiling.

"Can you sign my suitcase?" I asked like a little girl.

He gave me a weird look, but pulled out a sharpie anyway and signed my suitcase.

"So, I'm guessing you're stayin' here?" He said.

"Yep, I'm going to attend Seven Seas High," I said.

"Cool."

"Oh, uh, Marcus! Apparently, Riley's into singing," Bailey said unnecessarily.

I turned my head slowly and looked at her.

"Really?" Marcus said happily.

I nodded.

"Well I'm pretty sure your voice is better then Zack's in the shower."

"Oh yeah Zack sounds like a whale in the shower, I know," I commented.

"I do not!" Zack yelled. "And how are you supposed to know, anyway?"

"First, Cody says so too, and second, do you remember those spiders and earthworms that mysteriously found their way into the bathtub when you were showering that day, after you so rudely interrupted my date with Tyson the night before?"

He stared at me for a long time. "That was you?!"

"No shit. You didn't think it was Cody, did you? He would be too scared."

"I did actually, I thought it was Cody, and that must've been your perfume that smelled like Cody's hand sanitizer..." He turned to Cody, "Well then Cody, I guess I'm sorry I put all that dirt, yogurt and melted cheese under your bed."

"Yeah, I knew that was you," Cody said. "And since we're confessing, Zack it was me who added all those chemicals to your shampoo that turned your hair blue, which caused you to not use shampoo again for I don't even know how long."

Zack stared at Cody in disbelief. "That was you?! I should've known... Well you see this, guys? You see what you do? And then you make fun of me because I don't shower!"

Cody and I smiled evilly at each other.

"Wow, you guys have a creative way of showing your love for each other," Marcus said.

"Cody, I never thought you of all people would do something bad like that," the girl-in-the-awkward-plaid-shirt-who-makes-unnecess ary-comments said.

"Hey, I can be bad..." Cody defended.

She raised her eyebrows.

"No, he actually can. It rarely happens, but he can be vicious," Zack said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mr. Moseby appeared by my side. I guess he woke up a long time ago and did whatever he needed to do and now came back.

"Oh hey, Mr. Moseby," I said cheerfully.

"I see you made some friends," he said looking over at Bailey, and Marcus.

"Yeah, it's already so great here; everyone is so nice and welcoming."

"Well, enough with chitchat, I need to show you your room."

"My room?!" Oh this was going to be exciting!

I picked up my bags, but couldn't carry them all. I wonder how Carey did, and now thinking about it made me feel worse.

"Here I'll help," Cody offered.

I gave him two of my suitcases, and held the two myself, and knowing Cody, I gave him the ones that we're somewhat light. However, he still had troubles carrying it. When he finally got a steady (read: shaky) hold, Mr. Moseby lead the way to my room.

"Now, the boys and girls cabins are on different decks, so no, I can't give you a room across the hall from Zack. And because there are only so many rooms, you'll have a roommate—"

"What, nooooo!" I whined like a little girl.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules. Zack had his own room until Marcus came in. He had to share."

"Yeah, but just because Zack can share, doesn't mean I can."

"Yeah, but if London can share, then you most definitely can, too."

Whoa. London sharing a room? Wow, I feel bad for her roommate; she must be going through shit.

"Who is London sharing with?" I asked curiously.

"Bailey," Mr. Moseby replied.

Okay, never mind I don't feel bad anymore.

"You have curfew as well—"

"What?!"

"Riley, this isn't exactly a vacation for you, you're here to study, remember?"

I pouted and frowned.

"So your curfew ends 10:30, which means you _must_ be in your room by 10:30 sharp."

Finally we arrived at room 7-113.

"Riley, this is where you will be staying, with you're roommate Reina," Mr. Moseby said.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby," I smiled, then put my bags down and looked down the hall to see Cody dragging my other bags. "Come on, Cody, work those muscles!" Then, I ran up to him and swiftly grabbed the bags from his hands.

"Thanks, Cody," I smiled again.

"N-no problem, it was... nothing... really," he said in between puffs.

"Well, I'll go unpack, kay?"

"Yeah, see ya later. And, Riley, it's great seeing you again," he smiled, and we hugged once more before he left.

I walked back and took my bags to my room. No one was in there so I'm guessing this Raina girl is out somewhere.

There were two beds in the room, two closets, and two working desks. One of the beds had a pink pillow, pink sheets, and pink flowery covers. One desk had pink and white picture frames and flowery binders and notebooks. The closet had pink, red, blue, yellow dresses poking out. Shit. I have to share a room with a girly girl? Who likes everything pink? Eh, well maybe she's nice. Ha! That's what I said about Bailey too.

I took over the right side of the room, the side closer to the door, which had a normal bed with normal sheets and pillows. I took out my belongings and started putting things where I wanted them to be. I had a picture of me with mom and dad, which I put on my bedside table, along with my phone to charge. I opened the drawers and started filling them in, one with all my perfumes, and the other with things like nail polish, lip gloss and mascara. I moved on to my working desk and pulled out a green metal pencil holder, and filled it up with my colourful pens, pencils, and a few markers. I took out my binders and notebooks (which were all purple since that's my favourite colour, except for that one blue one that I will probably use for a subject I hate). I placed a framed picture of Zack, Cody, and I of my 13th birthday, in a corner. I put a stack of paper in the drawer, and then placed my Mac laptop in the center of the desk. Next I proceeded to put my clothes in the closet.

It was about twenty minutes later, while I was still unpacking my clothes that the door opened to reveal a brunette girl, about my height, who does not dress as bad as poor Bailey. She dresses kind of like I do, but more fancy and girly. Maybe we'll get along after all.

"Um, who are you?" She asked rudely giving me a dirty look.

Never mind, I don't like this bitch anymore.

"You're new roommate," I replied and went back to putting my clothes in the closet.

"Uh... no. I don't have a roommate..."

Oh gosh. At least Bailey was smart.

"Well now you do," I said curtly.

"Since when?"

_Since 1764._ "Since today, when I got enrolled in Seven Seas High."

She looked around at my working desk, and my bags and my closet.

"Ugh, now I have to share a room with a freak, God," said the girl who can't enough of the colour pink. Seriously, and one of her pink picture frames has 'HEART' written on top it. Ew.

"So, like, um, just because you're new, don't expect me to be your friend or something, and show you around, and stuff," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, I have friends here."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Zack, Cody, and Marcus." I decided to leave Bailey out until I was sure whether or not I want to be her friend.

"Oh my God, you're friends with Zack Martin?! Like, he's so hot!"

Oh no, not this. Great, something else to add to hate about this girl. I hate girls who gossip and stuff and whisper secrets to each other and talk about guys. I've always hated that. Sure, I like hot guys, and I can't stop gossip, but really, being around girl friends is always very dramatic. Always gossip, or talk about a guys all the time, and being perfect. It's why I hang around guys more then girls; guys have less drama around them. Sure, I have a girl side to me that likes to put on make up sometimes, and always dress pretty, and look nice, but that's about it.

"Can you set me up on a date or something with him?" she asked, then whispered, "Oh and I heard that he likes it when girls where pink on their first date with him." This was followed by a giggle. Oh Lord, I'm sorry for that time I frightened Cody by dressing up as a ghost and scaring the shit out of his little seven year old self, I didn't mean it, but please don't make me live with this!

"Uh, no... Actually, he hates when I set up a date for him..." I lied. I've never set up a date for Zack, so I wouldn't know.

"Well can you give me his number or something?" She asked eagerly.

Motherfucker.

* * *

**Hey, just a few end notes. I kinda don't like Bailey, so for those of you who like her... sorry. Her and Riley don't get along so well, I don't know about later on, maybe they will...? Please leave me a review if you think I should continue with this story.**


	2. Of Love and Red Roses

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so happy I got some. I almost gave up thinking no one would read my story, but you guys reviewed! **

**Responding to the reviews: Sorry I couldn't update so fast. I have other fanfictions, not on this site, and school and stuff. But it made me happy that you wanted me to review (: Also, I never planned for Zack to end up with Riley. I'm sorry. Currently, their friendship is pure friendship, they are very close, and don't have romantic feelings for each other. This chapter is pretty much Riley and Zack hanging out, not much goes on. They may have moments where they seem to get so close or couple-y that it seems as though they like each other, but this is something common between Zack and Riley. They do those kinds of things without realizing, but it doesn't mean anything.**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter then the first, its kind of a filler, but its the weekend i might update sooner, hopefully you like this one better, it has mischief. I'll most likely update on the weekend so stick with me (:**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Of Love and Red Roses**

It was about six o'clock when I finally finished packing my stuff, putting away my guitar last, in the closet behind all my clothes. Reina has been talking for the last hour or so, I really don't know, she's been going on and on and on about guys. She lost me the first time, when she giggling about how cute Zack is. I'm not sure, because I was ignoring her whole time, but I think at one point she started talking about other guys.

But I was done now, so without saying anything I just left the room, with Reina inside, giggling her hormones out about some guy.

I went to the juice bar since that's where Zack works and I really wanted to see my buddy. At the juice bar, Zack was talking with another guy I haven't met. He's clearly been to too many buffets. He had really dark really curly hair, and was wearing glasses, laughing with Zack about something.

I walked over and took a stool beside him. "Hey," I said to Zack.

"Riley! So you're done packing?" Zack asked happily.

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'.

"Do you want a drink?"

I ordered a banana smoothie.

"Great, so-" Zack began but was interrupted by the big guy beside me, coughing to get his attention. I would say it was like Farm Girl, but it wasn't. This guys coughing sounded like he was trying to get out a hairball or something. "Right, uh Riley, this is Woody, he's one of our friends. Woodster, this is Riley, Cody and mine's best friend since childhood, and my partner in crime."

"Hey, I thought I was your partner in crime," whined Woody, and for such a big guy, he had a pretty high voice.

Zack stared at him. "It's not crime when you eat the bait and ruin the whole plan before it was put to action."

"Eh, true." He turned and smiled at me, revealing a set of braces. "It's nice to meet you."

He looked over excited. "Its nice to meet you, too," I said politely. Then looking at Zack I asked, "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"My shift is over soon... hmm... I don't know, Woody what do you wanna do?" Zack questioned, sliding my smoothie towards me.

"Sorry, I can't hang out today, I'm going with Addison to see _Of Love and Red Roses_," Woody replied with a goofy smile.

"Eulgh," Zack and I both grimaced. Romance movies sucked the fun out of everything.

Later, this girl I'm guessing, Addison, came over and she and Woody said bye and left. I'm not even going to say what happened, she was too hyper for me to understand what she was doing.

I turned back to Zack.

"My shift is over," he announced. "But I still don't know what we should do."

Just then, I heard Cody and Bailey. I didn't look back, but Zack was watching them. They didn't seem to notice us.

"Hey, Cody Kitten," giggled Bailey. Barf.

I accidentally spit a bit of my smoothie on Zack again. He glared at me as he wiped his face again. I ignored that. "Cody Kitten?" I mouthed to Zack.

"You see what I have to live with?" He muttered.

"Hey, Bailey Bunny," Cody replied, I can hear the smile.

I almost spit my smoothie a second time, but Zack covered my mouth with hand before I can. I licked his hand which caused him to snatched his hand back and glare at me again.

"You ready to go watch _Of Love and Red Roses_?" Cody said in a voice I'm guessing was supposed to woo her.

Apparently, it worked. Bailey did this weird, crazy laugh/giggle, and then they walked away.

Zack and I looked at each other, the same thing going through our minds.

"Well," Zack said with an evil grin that matched mine, "looks like we're going to watch _Of Love and Red Roses_."

* * *

I waited inside Zack's cabin as he changed in the bathroom. First thing you should know about Zack's room is that it looked like a fucking hurricane hit it. Clothes everywhere, food on the ground, and lots of garbage. It was much like their old room at the Tipton, but Cody side was always clear as glass. Zack's roommate was a bit messy too.

When he finally came out, I stood up, ready to go. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, and a blue plaid shirt. London's always taught me that plaid never makes a nice girl look pretty, but it sure made guys look pretty. I also changed, just because I did too many things in my other outfit, I felt like I should change it. I was wearing light blue jeans, and tucked into them was a dark blue vee-neck, with a white scarf to complete the outfit.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

I nodded. "Now let's go."

We walked out of the hellhole he calls home, and walked down to the theatres. The _S. _ had four theatres. Only one was showing _Of Love and Red Roses_. We bought two bags of popcorn first, and then went to get the tickets. Food is always a top priority.

"Uh, two tickets for _Of Love and Red Roses_, please," Zack asked, sliding the money to some lady who was smiling at us like we were some four year olds in tutus dancing ballet, in other words: _cute_. I gave her a weird look, and she stopped.

She handed us our tickets and said, "You know, I've seen so many cute couples like yourself go in just now to watch the movie," she smiled again. "It's a great movie, about young love. My husband doesn't believe in it, but I do. And seeing you guys right now, I can tell he's wrong."

Zack and I stared at her like she was growing an extra head.

Did she think Zack in I were fucking in love?!

"Wha—?"

"No, actually—"

"We—"

She kept smiling that creepy smile at us. I grabbed Zack wrist and dragged him inside the theatre.

"Well that was awkward," Zack said.

"Very," I agreed.

The movie had already started, I don't know how much we missed, and I don't care. I looked around in the dark, trying to find Cody with his beloved farm girl.

"Zack, I think that's them," I pointed out at a couple, as someone hissed at me to shut up. I turned around and gave him a long glare, to which he responded by slowing sinking in his seat. Fucktard.

"Yeah, yeah that's them!" Zack said.

We walked over to the couple and sure enough it was them. We decided to sit in the row behind them. Luckily, it was pretty much empty except for the people on the far end on the other side. We decided on the seats on Cody's side, since he was the one we were planning on tormenting.

Everything was smooth for the first fifteen minutes or so. The young lovers, Darlene and Charles, we're high school students who, after working together on a chemistry project, realized their undying love for each other. So cliché. Right now, they are on their third date, and currently staring into each others eyes. Gag.

"I think we should start now," I whispered to Zack. And I was only whispering so Cody doesn't hear us, I don't give two shits about everyone else.

"Me too," Zack said hurriedly.

Now, first thing we needed to do was use a creative way to let Cody know we're here. I took off the scarf that was around my neck, folded it up, and used the ends of it to tickle Cody's neck. At first I was too cautious, and then I got it to touch him, very lightly. He kept shrugging his shoulder, trying to get rid of the feeling he thought was his subconscious. I waited a few moments before tickling again; Zack and I got off our seats, and moved closer to Cody. It took everything in me to not burst out laughing. When I tickled him, he jumped in surprise. Instinctively, Zack and I dropped to the floor, when Cody turned to look behind him. We were visibly shaking. Now for the best part... we got up slowly, and put out heads very close to Cody, not daring to breathe.

"Cody!" I whispered. He jumped, and when his head turned to look at us, he screamed in surprise.

"Cody? What's wrong?" Bailey, however, had somehow missed it, and was looking at Cody with concern.

"N-nothing, Bailey. Everything's fine," Cody stuttered. When Bailey was satisfied, he turned away and glared at us, and repeatedly dragged his index finger across his neck.

We tried as hard as we could to contain our laughter, but oh my God, the look on Cody's face was fucking priceless. And his scream too! I was in danger of shitting my pants.

We sat back comfortably in our seats again, now that Cody was aware of our presence.

I took a popcorn and threw it at Cody.

It hit his head.

He scratched the part where it hit him.

Zack threw another popcorn. It hit his shoulder.

He dusted it off.

We kept throwing popcorn at him, going faster each time. I was at 3 popcorns per second, when he lifted his hand in a 'stop' gesture.

So we stopped.

About five minutes later, we decided to liven this movie up for those who had the displeasure of watching it.

It was during Darlene and Charles' first fight.

_"I can't believe you, Darlene! I thought we actually had something!" Charles shouted._

"Yeah, Charles, how dare she?" Zack shouted.

_"No, please, Charles! I didn't do anything!" Darlene argued tearfully._

_"_Didn't do anything?! _I saw you kissing him. How was that 'nothing'?" Charles yelled._

_"_He _kissed _me!"

_"And you didn't do anything to stop it!"_

_"You don't believe me?!"_

_"No."_

_"Fine! Then I guess what we had is nothing anymore. I guess my love meant nothing to you, since you don't trust me..."_

"Yeah, you tell him, girl!" I yelled. People weren't getting angry at us now.

_"...I hate you!" She shouted at him._

"Come on! Show him what you got!" I encouraged Darlene in the movie.

And she did, she slapped him.

"Oooooooo man, Charles! Gotta say, you deserved that one, buddy!" Zack yelled.

_Charles saw the hurt in Darlene's eyes. He deserved the slap then, if he hurt her. He watched her walking away._

_"W-wait!"Charles cried. Darlene looked back. "So... you really didn't do anything?"_

_Darlene's features softened. "No..." she whispered, her handing caressing Charles' cheek._

"Oh, come ON!" I yelled at her. "You're supposed to be angry!"

_"I-I thought that you didn't love me anymore. You weren't answering my calls, and so... I thought you loved Robert...I thought that's what was going on..." Charles confessed._

_"Oh, Charles! I'm so sorry I made you feel like that! It wasn't like that at all!" Darlene cried._

_"Shh, say no more, my love, I understand," Charles replied._

_"So you don't hate me?" She asked with hope._

_"I could never hate anything as beautiful as you," Charles said, lovingly. "In fact..."_

_They started to lean in closer, staring into each others eyes, then lips. Their heads tilted, their lips were millimetres away, getting closer, and closer, until they finally touched—_

Zack wolf whistled. I clapped my hands and shouted, "Wooooo! Get in there, Darlene!"

This was immediately followed by Zack and I chewing our popcorn really loudly with our mouths open, and occasionally, throwing one at Cody.

This time people got really angry, including Cody and Bailey, who were glaring daggers at us. I smiled innocently.

"Hey, Riley—" Zack started.

"Not now, Zack," I cut him off, throwing popcorn at Cody so that they land at the top of his head, and stay there.

"But, Riley—"

"Shh!" I gently threw one, and tada! It landed perfect on Cody's head, with the other four.

"Just listen to me—" Zack was saying.

"Excuse me, but you two need to leave," a man with a really deep voice said. I looked to my right, and saw two buff security guards looking at us, arms crossed.

"Told you!" Zack hissed.

"What? You didn't tell me anything!" I hissed back.

"I was trying to!"

The guards took us by our arms and started walking us out.

"Well you could've tried harder!"

"You wouldn't _listen_ to me!"

I don't even know why we're still arguing.

"Well, who cares. At least we get to leave this shitty movie," I smirked.

We we're by the entrance of the theatre now, the guards pushed us out, and closed the door. Just like they do in movies.

"Hey, they're playing _Death Scenes 3_ in that theatre. Wanna break in?" Zack suggested.

Now, horror movies we're my thing.

"Yes!" I agreed happily.

We ran to the guard and put on our best worried faces, explained about a guy who ran away with my purse, that has my inhaler in it. I started breathing unevenly for show, Zack explained that he can't leave my side, so the guard ran away to find this non-existent guy who has my non-existent purse, and my non-existent inhaler. When we were sure he was gone, we snuck into the theatre.

* * *

About half an hour into the movie—which was much, _much_ better then the other—we saw the security guard who we fooled come in and look around for someone, he looked angry.

I'm going to take a wild guess and say that that 'someone' was us.

I nudged Zack who took notice of this. There was a gory scene on the screen as the guard came our way, so we used this as an excuse to hide our faces. I buried my face in Zack's chest, who to make this look real, wrapped his arms around me and hid his face in my hair.

After a while, we slowly looked up to see the security guard had left.

Oh thank god. We let go of each other, and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Oh, no. No, don't do it!

"No... No no no no no," I kept muttering.

_The guy in the movie was walking slowly around the playground in the park, at night. With a baseball bat. _

He's such a fucking idiot. This demon thing killed his girlfriend, and he's going to revenge using a baseball bat.

Oh, no, he's going to die.

_He was turning in slow circles, very cautious. But what he didn't notice what the swing behind him, slowly swing back and forth. Very slow at first, then a little faster. The creaking made it worse. _

I pulled up my legs, and hugged my knees, terrified.

This is what I liked about horror movies, how they can scare me, without being anywhere near me. It's just a simple act, but it scares the shit out of me. And I like the thrill.

Beside me I can hear Zack's breathing in and out heavily. He's scared too.

This was how the rest of the movie went.

It was a pretty damn good movie, and I know this because I ended up in Zack's arms again. I had my arms around his shoulders, and he had his arms around me, both of our eyes glued to the screen, terrified.

What happened next was something I so did not see coming.

It was Cody, in a seat in front of us, a camera in his hand, and an evil grin plastered on his face. Before I could think anything, he snapped a picture of us.

That smart little motherfucker.

Except that the camera flashed.

Zack and I jumped apart, and glared at Cody.

"Dude!" Zack snapped.

"And this is what you get for interrupting my date with Bailey," Cody smirked.

I couldn't believe it.

I should've seen this coming. Obviously Cody was going to get back at us, but I never thought like this, because I never thought he'd step foot into a theatre that was playing a horror movie—

Aha.

I put on a scared look on my face.

"Oh my God! Cody, look!" I pointed at the screen. Cody's head snapped to the screen, and he froze, watching everything, terror written all over his face.

Zack took this chance to grab the camera from his hands.

I didn't know what I should. The movie wasn't over, and I didn't want to get kicked out again, and I also wanted to finish watching it, but I also didn't want that picture still existing.

However, while Cody was trying to get the camera back, Zack accidentally snapped a picture, which lit another flash... which caused a security guard to come over.

"You kids are going to have to leave. You're making noise, and moving too much, getting in people way, and snapped two pictures with flash on. Please, leave."

And the thing was, he didn't even wait, he grabbed Zack and Cody's wrists in one hand, and mine in the other, and kicked us out of the theatre.

As soon as we were alone, I turned to face Zack and Cody.

"I wanted to watch that movie!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, Cody, I wanted to watch it too! But, no, you just had to come take pictures with the _flash on_," Zack inputted.

"Yeah, but if you guys hadn't ruined my date, then I wouldn't have taken your pictures. So technically, it's your fault," Cody concluded.

"Yeah, but you're so bad at being bad, and sneaky, that you got us all in trouble!" Zack argued.

"Wha—! No, but—! Y-you got yourself in trouble too! You guys got kicked out!"

"Yeah, but, we got _us_ kicked out, not you and Bailey," I said.

Cody looked defeated.

"Who cares," he said. Then smiled really big, "I have a picture of you two hugging each other with scared looks on your faces."

Nobody said anything for two seconds, then at the same time Zack and I ran after Cody.

* * *

**So that's it! The end of chapter two. I just have a few questions, I need your opinions...**

**1. Do you like it when Riley swears a lot? Or less? She doesn't swear as much so far, but she's meant to swear a whole lot more, I just want your opinions on that.**

**2. What do you think of Bailey? Do you guys really like her? Cuz not everything will be smiles and rainbows for her in this story, and her and Riley don't get along so well... Just let me know now, so I know what to do in the future chapters.**

**Sorry for so much talking, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review telling me what you though! The next chapter will have lots of drama (:**


	3. First Day of Sea School

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing (: Thanks to everyone who said they liked my writing, it means a lot (: I'm going to respond to them now (only for the second chapter)**

** Guest: Thank you for your opinions, i really don't know what else to say.. thanks for reviewing!**

** BabyIloveyou55: I understand what you're saying. Except that you say you'd rather have Riley with Zack, but then that you want Maya in the story with Zack...? A little confused.. but oh well, I have an idea, just keep reading (:**

** A: Another, ZackxRiley (Ziley...?) shipper, I have something for you guys, just keep reading till after the reviews (:**

** NothingLastsFor3v3r: I think I love you. You're probably my new favourite person. Seriously, you understand my character, Riley: she is not a girly little princess, and I'm glad you get that! And yeah, I'm definitely, going to have Zaya in this story. And thanks for accepting the fact that this story was meant to be CodyxRiley (Ciley...?) I felt like people we're ganging up on me or something. But yeah, since you want a lot of Zack, just go to the end of the reviews, I have something for you guys (: thanks for you review!**

** Jane: Coolio.**

** Layla: Honey, I'm so sorry I disappointed you! I felt really really really bad, because you reviewed both times, and that meant a lot to me. That last thing I wanted to do was disappoint you ): It's originally supposed to be CodyxRiley but after you told me how upset you were, and a lot of other people said they wanted ZackxRiley, I really took it into consideration, and I've come to a conclusion. Just go to the end of the reviews, you'll like it :) thanks for the reviews, I really didn't want to disappoint you.**

** Musicismylife: Yes, I will for sure have Zaya in this story! :D I'll try to keep the swearing low, but like I said to another reviewer: Riley is not a girly little princess, and I feel that her swearing (along with more stuff but mostly swearing) brings her non-girly side out. I'll try, but I apologize in advance if it goes a little too far. Drama and tension make up a lot of most of the stories I write, but I'm not going to kill Bailey! No no no. Things may get bad for her, and even though I don't like her, I still feel guilty so I'll add something to make things nice for her.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who complimented on my writing :)**

**Now, this is an important message for Ziley shippers, or anyone who wants to read more Zack, it will make you happy, trust me: I didn't plan at all for this to be ZackxRiley, they were more like brother and sister or something, like way too close to have romantic feelings for each other, but after getting more reviews then I expected asking for Ziley, I came up with an idea. I really really really want to keep writing this CodyxRiley (nothing anyone says can make me stop :D lol, but keep reading) mostly because I have major Cody feels right now, and I want to let them out by writing this, and also because this was supposed to be an opposites attract story, and because I want to make this unbelievable Cody and Riley relationship work. I wanted it to be a little different. But because lots of people wanted ZackxRiley, and because I felt horrible for disappointed Layla, I decided I can have an alternative ending. I decided that I'll keep writing this story CodyxRiley, for any Ciley shippers (omfg I think I'm the only one though) but also for Zaya shippers, because there will be Zaya in this story. But for the ZackxRiley shippers, I'll still write this, but at a point where she's showing more feelings, I'll add a new story that will be a spin-off one to this, that's going to end ZackxRiley. So basically, this is the story that will end with Ciley, but because it started neutral, and because I don't want to re-write, I'll continue this, and then tell all you Ziley shippers when you should stop reading, and start a new story that will be the spin off that you can continue reading which will end Ziley, while this one ends Ciley. Happy? :)**

**I really don't want to disappoint my readers, and trust me, after the last chapter, I added more to Riley's character then I first had, so I see how I can make ZackxRiley work. I hope this makes you guys happy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Day of Sea School**

Zack and I didn't get to get the picture back. Cody was fast enough to get into his room and locked the door. But that didn't stop Zack and from pounding on the door.

"Cody!" Zack yelled through the door. "Open this door right now, and give me the camera!"

"Never!" Cody yelled back. "Nothing you do is going to make me give this camera back!"

"Oh come on, Cody! Why do you even want this picture? What are you going to even do with it?" I questioned.

"_What am I going to do with it?_ I'm going to hold it against you guys forever!"

Right. That's generally what you do with embarrassing photos.

"W-well, uh..." I was stuck. "You can't!" I suddenly yelled.

Zack looked at me strangely. "Yes, he can," he whispered.

"Shh!" I hissed at him.

"Why? Why can't I?" Cody asked from the other side of the door,

"B-because... we're your friends!" I said on the spot. "And friends don't embarrass their friends!" I said with confidence. Then immediately realized that's not what I should've said.

"Oh, _really?_" Cody asked. "Because I remember you deliberately pulling out Blankie from my backpack at school once, in front of everyone!"

Oh yeah. I remember that too. But I also remember apologizing!

"And Zack showed the video of me being potty trained to Bailey!" He continued.

I turned to Zack. "You showed her a video of him being potty trained?!"

He nodded with enthusiasm.

"Good one!" I high fived him, then pointed my index finger at him. "But you gotta show me the video too!"

He nodded again.

I noticed that Cody hadn't said anything for a few moments.

"Hey, Cody? Did you die in there?" Zack asked.

"What? No, no, I'm still here..." Cody said distractedly.

"So... will you give us the camera back?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, and then he opened the door.

"Well," he sighed, "Since you're not giving me any other choices..."

Huh?

He made a show of stretching his arm and handing Zack the camera. Then he shut the door in our faces.

Zack quickly opened up the picture, and deleted it.

* * *

It was night, and I had to get back to my room. Well, I didn't have to, but I decided that I should do the staying-up-late-and-out-of-bed-way-past-curfew some other time, I wanted to give Mr. Moseby a break for today.

I went to my room, and saw Reina in her pink, frilly pyjamas, sitting on her bed chattering away to someone on the phone. She looked at me when I opened the door, then looked away and whisper-yelled to her phone: "Oh! I have to go now, _she's_ here..."

Um, no. Actually I would like it if you don't start talking to me now.

But then again, I don't want to hear her giggling again.

"So..." she started.

What do we even have to talk about? She made it clear she doesn't want to talk with me, I made it clear I won't set up a date for her and Zack.

So, I decided to ignore her.

It didn't work.

"Are you, like, um, dating him or something?" She asked.

"Dating who?" I asked.

"Zack."

What?

"No..." I said slowly. This is the second time someone thought Zack and I were a couple today, and it was strange to think about. I was about to ask her why, but then we'd get into a conversation.

"Are you sure...?"

What the fuck? How can I be unsure about who I'm dating?

"Yes."

"Like, you don't like him like that at all?"

"No."

God, my one word replies always kill conversations. Why is she so fucking desperate?!

"So, if—"

"STOP!" She froze mid-sentence. "Why are you asking me this?"

So much for killing conversations.

"Well... you wouldn't set me up on a date with him... and when you wouldn't give me his number, I knew you wanted him all to yourself!"

Wow. Alrighty then.

"Kay, the reason why I didn't set you up on a date with him is because it's his life, and not mine, so I don't get to control it. And the reason why I won't give you his number is because it's his life and not mine, and I don't get to control it. Or give away his personal stuff." Actually, the reason why I couldn't give away his number was because I didn't have it. The little bastards changed their numbers and forgot to tell their so called 'best friend', in other words, me. If I did have it, I would gladly give it away. I think it would be funny to see how Zack would control all this attention, and creepy texts, but I don't think I want Reina to be around anymore then she already is. "And he's my best friend, I don't need him all to myself, I already spend enough time with him. Now, please, leave me alone."

And with that I grabbed my pyjamas and went to change in the bathroom.

Sleep was actually more peaceful then I expected. I thought that because we were on sea, the sound of the ocean would be annoying, but it was in fact very calming and soothing. Maybe it was because the port hole was closed, because the sound of the ocean can be heard, but quietly. Like a lullaby. And so can Raina breathing, but I wouldn't call that a lullaby. The beds were pretty comfy too. I expected the ones in the student cabins to be uncomfortable or hard, but no it was surprising soft. Not as soft as the suite ones were probably, but it does belong to Mr. Tipton, so that would makes sense.

Naturally, morning came way too early for my liking. And to think my bedroom window at home was bad. No, this port hole was the only window in our room, and the overly bright sun decided to put me in the fucking spot light today.

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. It felt cool against my now warm skin. I sighed in content. But my happy sound was drained by a terrible screeching sound.

Oh my God! All the morning birds here are dying from tonsillitis!

I looked out my port hole, for the poor birdie that has to go through this pain, but there were none here. Still in my tank top and boxer shorts (for girls, in case you're wondering) I went to the door, and peeked outside.

Nope. Still absolutely no sign of life, except for me and—

Wait.

I slowly made my way over to the bathroom door, and quietly pressed my ear against it.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Reina sang (read: shrieked), startling me, causing me to jump.

Motherfucker.

I put my hand over heart, trying to slow my heart rate.

Forget about the horror movie yesterday, Reina's singing is fucking scarier.

I checked the time on my alarm clock.

_7:04_

I decided I wanted a shower too, but now I have to wait for Raina to come out. I usually don't shower in the mornings because I spend way too much time under the relaxing water, but sometimes I risk it.

Hopefully, Raina was almost done. But while she was in there, I turned on loud, blaring music to drain that god awful sound, and looked through my clothes for something to wear.

Unfortunately, today happened to be Monday, which meant school.

It didn't take long to decide on something. I usually don't take a lot of time deciding, because most of the time, I don't give a fuck.

There was a knock on the door. Hmm. Maybe it was Zack?

Nah, it's too early for Zack.

I pulled on a random pair of pants over my shorts, and went to answer the door.

It was Moseby.

"Riley," He said.

"Good morning, Mr. Moseby!" I said cheerfully. Well, I faked the cheerful part. I have never been cheerful in morning, _ever_.

He gave me a stern look.

"There have been many complaints about _loud music_."

Oh.

"Well, its Monday morning... people need to wake up, so I'm doing them a favour," I said, smiling at the end in case it works.

It didn't.

"The music can be heard from two decks above you," he said with a fake sweet smile.

Oops.

I sighed deeply.

"Believe me, Mr. Moseby, I'm doing them a favour."

Before he can say anything, I went over and turned off my music. Immediately, Raina's screeching filled the room.

Moseby flinched.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"Oh my word... no, don't play the music again... just tell her to never make that noise again. And don't be rude!" He warned.

Okay.

I walked over to the door, and pounded a few times.

"Hey Raina!" I shouted as though she was miles away. "Hurry up, I need to shower! And Moseby says to never make that noise again, there have been complaints!"

"Oh," Moseby whined. "I said _not_ to be rude!"

"Oh, I wasn't rude. Technically you're the rude one," I smiled.

He shook his head and walked out of the room.

Reina came out just a few seconds later, in a bathroom robe. I grabbed mine, and ran into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. Immediately, hot air surrounded me. Ew.

By the time I was finished showering—and no I wasn't singing in case you were wondering, people only sing in the shower when they are happy, and I admit to being cranky in the morning—I thought an hour or so had passed. But really it was just 7:42.

"Finally! Jeez, what took you so long?" Raina complained, then pushed past me into the bathroom. She left the door ajar, and had a small pouch with her. I'm going to guess she's doing her make up.

I quickly dried my hair, and found out that today it decided to be an ugly wavy.

My hair is bipolar. It never stays either straight or curly. It wasn't too wavy, which was good because it didn't take more then fifteen minutes to straighten.

I dressed into my very casual clothes. A white v-neck which was tucked into my denim shorts, with red converse. I'm going all casual and neutral to avoid impressions. I put on light mascara, just because I like my eyelashes long, even though many people have told they are long enough without mascara.

Yeah... it didn't make much difference...

After spraying perfume lightly, so I don't feel like I smell like a cow, I grabbed a navy blue and white stripped carry on purse for my school shit. It only had a notebook and binder, and my pencil case. It was a few minutes after 8 o'clock when I headed out.

I'm not an idiot so it didn't take me long to find a restaurant. Well, it would be hard _not_ to find one, there are just so many on the deck below the Sky Deck.

I had a cup of tea with me—I like tea in the morning, and two muffins.

"Hey, London!" I smiled as I saw London walking across the Sky Deck.

"Oh, hey, Riley!" She said, then looked behind her, behind me, and basically all around.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm hiding."

Really? It looking like she was the one seeking.

"Hiding from whom?"

"Bailey."

Oh that makes sense. I would hide from her too. He he. But I asked anyway.

"Why are you hiding from Bailey?"

"Uh..." London looked around again. "If she comes, you didn't see me," she stated, then shoved something like a toy chicken at me, and scurried away.

Well that was strange. Even for London.

I was holding the chicken with my wrists, since one hand had my tea, and then other was holding my two muffins. It was even worse since my bag deciding to fall off my shoulder.

And that's when Bailey showed up.

"What are you doing with my alarm clock?!" She asked me.

"Uh... what alarm clock?" I asked genuinely confused. Her eyes flicked down to the chicken pressed against me. Oh! That was an alarm clock! Now, I look really stupid.

"Uh... w-well... uhm..." I stuttered.

She gave me an angry glare and pulled the alarm clock away from me, causing me to spill a bit of my tea, and my bag to fall down to my wrist almost dropping my muffins.

I awkwardly jumped around like a ninja for a few moments until I got everything balanced. Bailey gave me another glare and walked away.

Well that was awkward.

I kept walking across the Sky Deck and not even five seconds later, Zack was running towards me.

"Zack—" I called.

"Sorry, Riley, can't talk right now: _I've been framed!_" He said desperately, and ran past me, only to turn around and grab one of my muffins, and keep running.

"Hey! I paid for that, you know!" I yelled after him, knowing he doesn't care.

Well, then. That was weird.

Still trying to figure out what just happened in the last five minutes, I saw Moseby walked in the direction Zack ran, angrily. I wonder what Zack did. Or whoever framed him. Moseby was soon followed by a snickering Cody, who wasn't running.

I laughed. "Did you do it?" Referring to framing Zack.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't me, actually," he replied.

Uh-huh. Surprisingly.

"What was it, anyway?"

"Smelly Aqua Lounge."

"Oh..." I said slowly.

"Why, what happened?"

I bit my lip. "I may or may not have dropped a stink bomb there on my way to getting breakfast."

Whoops, sorry Zacky.

Cody shook his head. "I should've known it'd be you," he snickered again.

I glanced back to where Zack and Mr. Moseby ran off.

"Let's get away before they realize who it really was," I suggested, walking away with Cody.

Mornings at the S.S. Tipton are really unusual.

* * *

Cody had to leave to get his books and get to class, so he left a few minutes later, leaving me alone again.

I walked over to the closest trash can, and threw out my garbage.

Just then Mr. Moseby came over to me.

"Riley, I've been looking all over for you!" He said with his booming voice, startling me.

"Uh... why would you do that?" I asked, a little worried he found out it was me who dropped the stink bomb.

"I need to show to your classroom, now come on, let's go," he replied.

Oh thank God.

I walked away with Mr. Moseby, he took me down one deck, to the one where all the restaurants were, except to the opposite side.

We walked, and walked, and walked, and... walked, until _finally_ we reached the classroom. It was so funny how it was just like movies: the class was filled with students, and the teacher about to start the class, but was interrupted by Mr. Moseby announcing the new student.

"Ahem, Ms. Tutweiller, your new student," he motioned to me, then whispered to her, "If you thought the twins were bad, trying adding a triplet."

"Oh! You're the new student," she said cheerfully. I recognize that voice... Her smile dropped when she saw my face, and that's when I realized she was the redhead who yelled her ass off at me yesterday when I dropped her coffee on her.

So much for no impressions.

"Hi, I'm Riley," I smiled and waved, enthusiastically just like London does. She always gets away with being asked questions when she does that.

And what do you know, it worked!

"Oh, uhm, uh, right..." she said. "Uh, class, this is our new student..." she looked down at a sheet she had in her hand, "Riley Bloomingdale."

I looked over at the 'welcoming' class: Cody who was smiling at me, Bailey who was glaring, London who was doing her nails, Woody who was smiling too, Marcus who was staring longingly outside, the rest of the class who was staring at me blankly, and Zack chuckling, "He he he he he, hi Riley."

Oh my God what has Ms. Tutweiller done to this class?

"Uh, Riley, you could go sit in that seat over there, by Zack—" Ms. Tutweiller said, but was interrupted by Mr. Moseby.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Fuck that. It was so close. Both Zack and I glared at him until he left.

"Oh, okay, then... how about over there behind Cody?" She suggested. I looked at the open seat behind Cody, analyzing it. Hmm... I can't whisper to Zack... or talk normally... well I guess the only way to communicate to Zack from there is to yell, so that's what I'll have to do.

I walked over and sat in the seat behind Cody. He smiled warmly at me, which I returned. I couldn't say I didn't feel Farm Girl's eyes burning holes in my back. Jeez, is she getting jealous or something? I'm only sitting behind him, and I can't help that I've known him for so long. If Bailey gets mad at me for being Cody's best friend, I wonder if had a Zack girlfriend, what she would've done, since we're a little closer...

I shuddered.

"So, Riley, where are you from?" Ms. Tutweiller asked. I don't really know why she's asking. Maybe she thinks it'll make me feel more comfortable around new people. I hate that, though. I hate it when people think they need to do shit help me feel comfortable, or accepted, or something. I don't need their help. I can do fine on my own. Hence why I'm going to give her my one word answers, and make sure I answer with a shit load of confidence so she stops.

"Boston."

"Oh... oh really?" She smiled, stealing glances at Zack, Cody, and London.

"You didn't happen to, uh," she looked down for a second, then back up, "stay at the Tipton?" She looked almost scared of the answer.

"Yes."

"Okay," she smiled, then grimaced. Probably understanding what Mr. Moseby meant by 'adding a triplet'.

"So, class, um today we'll learn about the Civil War... if you could take out your textbooks, and open up to page 185..."

There was the sound of people taking out their textbooks, and page flipping. I just stared at Ms. Tutweiller since I didn't have a textbook.

"Oh! Right, I forgot, Riley. Hold on let me look around..." she apologized, and looked around her desk for an extra one. "I'm sorry but I don't have one with me right now, so why don't you... share with Cody?"

So, I moved my desk up until I was beside Cody, and he moved his textbook a little closer to me.

I really didn't like Ms. Tutweiller for this. It's not that I don't like sharing with Cody, no Cody's fine, but—and this is so cliché—if looks could kill, Bailey would've had me dead in two seconds.

This girl was really scaring me now.

I thought for moment what she would do if I played a prank on her or something. Because right now, I'm not doing anything, but if I _did_...?

I shuddered again.

It was lunch and Zack, Woody, Marcus, and I were walking buying food together.

Marcus and I watched strangely as Zack and Woody ordered a variety of different foods, both of us having only a simple sandwich.

"Hey, Riley, can you lend me a dollar fifty?" Zack asked, looking through his wallet for the money, but had used all of it for everything else he just bought.

"You know, this is when I'd ask if you can even eat all that food, but then I remember my 13th birthday..." I said, taking out a dollar fifty to give him.

"Oh yeah! It was the best, Mexican food!" Zack remembered happily.

"Mexican?" Woody asked excitedly.

"Yep. And don't even get me started on the cake!" Zack continued.

I shook my head remembering my 13th birthday. Mom and Dad wanted to make it special because I was finally a teenager. Everything about it was great, except that it was at the Tipton, and Moseby made Zack, Cody and I clean up all the mess we made. I would've complained, but it was actually us three that caused that whole mess... so, yeah...

We took our food to the Sky Deck, and sat down on one of the large tables. I was beside Zack, who was beside Woody, who was next to Marcus. Again, Marcus and I watched strangely as Zack and Woody devoured their food.

"I almost forgot your love for food," I told Zack.

He said something back, but his mouth was full so I didn't understand. The worst part is, I wasn't even disgusted, I've seen it so many times.

About twenty minutes later, when Zack and Woody finished most of their food, Cody and Bailey came over to eat with us.

"What took you guys so long?" Marcus asked.

"We were talking to Ms. Tutweiller about slavery escalating political tension in the 1850's and how it was one of the cause's to the Civil War," Cody stated.

We stared blankly at him. Not because we didn't understand, but because it was unnecessary information.

"What?" Cody asked defensively.

"You could've just said, 'I'm a nerd and I can't get enough of learning, don't ask me anything or I'll bombard you with useless information,'" Zack suggested.

I laughed at that.

"Well, I can't help it that you guys can't appreciate my intelligence, or the fact that I'm educationally gifted," Cody shot back.

"Educationally gifted..." I said slowly. "You mean nerd?"

He turned his glare to me.

"Educationally gifted," he stated.

"Nerd," I argued.

"_Educationally gifted_."

"_Nerd_."

"Educationally gifted!"

"Ner—"

"Alright, alright! You guys can stop it now," Bailey interrupted.

"So Riley," Zack started as though none of this just happened. "What's going on with you and Kyle?"

"Who?" I asked, knowing very well who he was talking about.

"Kyle."

Kyle was my very cute, blonde, tall, quarterback (yes, he plays football, I know so _cliché _again), ex-boyfriend.

"We broke up," I stated.

Zack and Cody both looked up at the same time.

"Why? I thought he liked you?" Zack inquired.

"No he didn't. I always knew he didn't."

Well, I didn't always know. I kind of thought that _maybe_ he didn't like me, but his cuteness, and talents, and his sense of humour made me think otherwise. Until I caught him with another girl. I know, I know, my _whole_ love life is _cliché_. I knew it was too good to be perfect, but I kept ignoring thinking that maybe he's not that bad.

"Well... you don't feel too bad about it do you?" Zack asked cautiously.

I was suddenly aware that everyone at the table was watching me waiting for my response.

"No," I lied, and with a smile too.

The others all nodded, appreciatively. Zack though, gave me a fake smile. He knows. He knows I lied. He can see right through me. I bet Cody was giving me the same look.

"Did _he_ break up with you, or did _you_ break up with him?" Zack asked.

This time I smiled for real, "_I_ broke up with him."

And this time, he nodded appreciatively.

* * *

The rest of the school day dragged on uneventfully.

Except that while Ms. Tutweiller went to photocopy some sheets, I got Cody to help me drag a sleeping Zack and his desk outside. We made sure he wasn't too far, and that when Ms. Tutweiller came back, she wouldn't see him. We all tried to keep our laughter when she came in, and kept looking around the class, noticing something was different, but not knowing what it was.

And also, half and hour after that, when Mr. Moseby dragged Zack _back_ to class, by his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow," Zack kept saying.

"Mr. Moseby! What are you doing?" Ms. Tutweiller asked, alarmed.

"Alright, he couldn't have dragged his own desk outside while asleep, _who did it?_" Moseby asked venomously.

Everyone pointed at Cody and I. So I went along with them and pointed at Cody, who naturally pointed back at me.

"Oh, you two are so in trouble," Moseby said to us. "Ms. Tutweiller, make sure Cody and Riley are here at 3:30 for their detention."

"He he he he he," Zack laughed at us.

"You, too!"Moseby yelled at him.

"What? Why?" Zack argued.

"You dropped that stink bomb in the Aqua Lounge."

"Actually—" Cody started, but I kicked him under the table. "—Ow!"

"Mr. Moseby, that wasn't me! I swear!"

Mr. Moseby glared at him then walked away.

"I'm serious! That was a good prank, and I take pride in good pranks!" Zack yelled after him.

"Oh, thank you," I muttered for only Cody to hear.

"Zack! Please sit down," Ms. Tutweiller ordered.

Zack slowly made his way to the empty desk that was beside his old desk.

"You've gotten good," he narrowed his eyes at me.

I smiled brightly back.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? Please drop a review, and let me know. I think the next chapter will come sooner, I already have some of it written (:**

**Also, this is Riley's outfit for the day: cgi/set?id=75160241**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please please please review. I think I should tell you now: I don't update unless I get reviews. And I'm not just telling you guys that so you review, I actually don't. If I don't get any reviews, I assume nobody wants to read, so I won't update. I ****_do_**** have other fanfictions and stuff to update.**

**Again, please leave a review, and the reviews motivate me, so the more reviews, the faster the next chapter :D**


	4. Catching Up and Basketball

**Hey peeps**

I was so excited about your reviews, I decided to start writing the next chapter earlier then I usually would. Thank you everyone for your reviews

Precious – Thank youYes, after reading your review, I came back to my story to continue writing this unfinished chapter. It's cool that you're going with Ziley, I doubt I'll be getting anymore reviews for this one, once I spilt the story, though.

Jane – Welcome back

Blueeyedgirl14 – Thank you for your opinion, and your review (: You're suggestion did spark some ideas, so thanks for that (: And don't apologize, I love reading reviews (:

Layla – I'm your favourite author now? :') I'm so happy you're not upset anymore. And I like your suggestion... a lot... I think it would really make things more interesting... thanks Layla

NothingLastsFor3v3r – Thank you so so so so much! I kept thinking that the chapter was too long and had lots unnecessary stuff, but then you come and tell me it flows nicely and proves that I'm a great author! Omfg i'm shitting rainbows DDDDDDDD thank you again And yes, Riley is a little more closer to Zack then Cody, because of their personalities. They have lots in common, which is why its kinda hard to pull them apart. But this doesn't mean she doesn't love Cody. Cody is also her best friend, it just happens that she hangs with Zack more. That was the reason why this story was meant to be CodyxRiley. She falls in love with Cody, but Zacks like a brother to her. And right now, in the ZackxRiley story, I really don't know what to do with Cody. She closer to Zack, she falls in love with Zack, I really don't know whats going to happen with Cody. I think Riley is gonna get jealous in the Ziley story. Well jealous of Zacks girls and stuff. I don't think Riley should get jealous of Zack hanging out with too many girls, I don't want her to come across as clingy or something, I want her to be happy and cool about the fact that Zack is a chick magnet. I'm looking forward to adding Maya in the story too her and Riley may or may not become friends. I like the idea of Zack being all muscular, hot and cute kinda guy, I'll mention it in this one, but most likely more in the Ziley story. Thank for respecting the fact that I am, and most likely the only Ciley shipper, and thank you so much for understanding. And yes, I like to reply to reviews, I don't want my readers to think I'm not acknowledging what they say. And don't worry about long reviews, I kinda gave you a long one back so I understand how you think i'd get bored, even though I didn't. I love hearing what you guys have to say

Aquababe1234 - Yes, I don't know what I was thinking, I totally forgot about Zack's flirtiness. I guess it died down just a tad because Riley came, but don't worry, it'll go up again and he'll start flirting and Riley is going to get jealous about the flirting in the Ziley spinoff, so yeah, thanks for reviewing

lolsmileyface6 – thank you, that actually means a lot

Thank you for your reviews guys, it means a lot

**I should've probably said this in the first chapter: I do not own the Suite Life, or any characters except for Riley (and Kyle but I don't want to claim him since he's a jerk).**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Catching Up and Basketball**

It was about 4 o'clock or something, and Zack was in his uniform at the juice bar.

Well, so was I. I was on one of the stools, drinking my Banana Fofana smoothie. Don't worry, I made sure Zack didn't do anything to it by staring at his every move like a hawk. I didn't blink once, just for effect.

"Kay, I wouldn't dare do anything, just stop staring at me like that," Zack had asked.

Anyway, we were sitting there people watching and coming up with stories for them—just like old times.

"Okay, that guy over there," I pointed to a sad, lonely, stranger who looked to be around 20-22 years old. "He just got dumped by his girlfriend."

"Nah, come on," Zack argued. "He's probably just bummed because his best friend forgot his birthday..."

I analyzed him, and then shook my head. "No, that's not how Cody looked at your 10th birthday." I finished the last bits of my smoothie.

"He's not my best friend."

I pulled out my pack of bubble gum, and took a piece out. Bubble gum is my thing. I can't live without bubble gum. My mom told me that when I was small, she's give me carrots to eat, to strengthen my teeth. I, like most kids, went through that phase were vegetables were like poison, and during that phase, because I didn't want carrots, my love for bubble gum arose, and I knew I'd fallen hard. I used bubble gum to occupy my teeth. Of course, then Cody started telling me all about tooth decay and how fucked up my teeth were going to get (he went as far as making me a schedule and telling me which toothpaste to buy) so I started brushing my teeth properly. And yes, I'm keeping them healthy, according to the dentists (thanks to Cody).

I thought about what Zack just said, and couldn't disagree more. "Uh, yeah he is. He's your twin, you guys know all about each other, he knows all your favourite stuff, he knows what makes you happy... he knows more about you then I do, so if I'm your best friend, he definitely is," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but he's my twin, he's supposed to know all that."

"That doesn't prove anything. You're his twin, too, yet you don't remember his birthday."

"But then I don't remember mine either, so it's even."

"Yeah, but that's about you. The fact that you didn't care enough about him, to get him a gift or even _remember_ it to wish him a happy birthday, is worse."

"Who are you guys even talking about?" Bailey asked. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a black and yellow plaid shirt, with a yellow vest. Talking about the annoying buzzing sound. Oh I didn't even notice her. Well she and Cody are standing, so I guess they just got here.

"Cody," I answered simply.

And something flashed in her eyes, but clearly she was keeping her cool. I'd tell her 'It's not like that' but then I'd have to explain, and it'd be awkward for people to think that I was thinking that Bailey's thinking that I'm stealing Cody or something.

"I agree with Riley," Marcus said from my other side. Whoa. Where did he come from?

Oh well.

I noticed Cody looking upset and a little angry.

Wait it's not his birthday, right?!

I almost started freaking out before I convinced myself that no, it's not. I sent them both gifts for their 16th birthdays, a few months ago.

Then why is he so upset?

"Cody, man, do you want a Happy Drink or something?" Zack asked, showing a little concern. Aww, brotherly love! So cute.

"No, I'm fine," Cody replied, sitting a few stools away from me. Bailey beside him.

"Cody, are you alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me, frowned, then turned around completely ignoring me.

Oh. I see what this is about.

"Is this about detention?"

He gave me a what-the-fuck-do-you-think look.

"Hey, at least you won't be alone," I tried with a smile.

"Yeah, out of all the people in the world, I get to spend an hour with you and Zack. Oh joy," Cody said with heavy sarcasm.

Ouch. That kinda hurt.

But I made sure not to show any signs of hurt.

I brushed some hair away from my face, and opened my mouth to say something back casually, but Zack beat me to it.

"Hey, you don't have to be such an ass about it," he said a little rudely. Oh so much for that brotherly love thing. This was followed immediately by a small glance at me. One look in his eyes and I knew he was saying 'are you okay?'

Well fuck Zack for knowing me so well.

I really don't give two shits about what anyone thinks about me, except obviously the people who are really close to me. And I know Cody probably doesn't mean this, and it's most likely his anger talking, but just him saying that, hurt a little.

Cody gave Zack an angry glare, his lips pressed together but they were moving slightly, almost like he wanted to yell. Zack gave me a 'don't worry, I got this' look, and deliberately ignoring my 'no, this is unnecessary; I'm fine' look he turned and glared back at Cody. After a few moments of their angry glaring contest, Cody's eyes softened a bit, then turned to mine, apologetically. I gave him a reassuring, don't-worry-about-it look, and turned to Zack giving him my 'you really didn't have to do that' which was a bit of an angry one, because I know Cody and he's probably feeling really bad about it now. Zack looked at me in disbelief, and then I felt bad so I gave him a 'but thank you for standing up for me' look, with a small smile, which he returned.

"Uh... what just happen?" Marcus asked really confused.

"I don't even know..." Bailey responded, still looking in between us.

"I'm still mad at you though," Cody said. "I should be writing my paper on the extinction of passenger pigeons!"

"Why don't you go write about your pigeons now? We still have an hour," Zack suggested.

"It's no use. I won't be able to finish, and then by the time I'm done from detention, I won't be able to concentrate again," Cody whined, and let his head flop on the counter.

Bailey started patting his back to make him feel better.

So the rest of us decided to leave Cody and his 'dilemma' alone. We kept people watching until I noticed a busty women, with dark hair that was up in a bun, and a unibrow. Immediately I was reminded of Maddie.

"Hey, hey Zack!" I nudged him, laughing. I pointed—not too obviously, I'm not stupid—at the lady and said, "Doesn't she look like Maddie did that time she dressed up as a Russian therapist? Remember that con man?"

"Oh yeah..." Zack said, a smile creeping on his face. "Man she looked so funny!"

"Ahaha! Not as funny as Cody though, remember?" I turned to Cody to show him too, but he still had his head on the counter, his arms wrapped around his head.

"Hey, Cody!"

Nothing.

"Cody!"

Still nothing.

"Rudolph?" Zack tried, in memory of that time.

I laughed at that.

But Cody still didn't look up. And the lady could leave any minute now!

"Cody? Cody! Codes!"

Maybe if I start calling him by his nicknames.

"Codester!"

Still nothing.

"Codyyyyyykinsss!" Zack said in his best girly voice. Marcus was cracking up by now.

"Codini!" I yelled.

"Codini?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, that was during his magician phase," I said absent mind, and then accidentally: "Cody Kitten!"

And when I realized this, I bravely glanced at Bailey, and just as I expected she was glaring at me. It seemed like her new hobby.

I turned to Zack and whispered, "Remember Agnes' favourite one?"

And _that_ Cody did hear.

"No, oh no no guys, please, don't!" Cody lifted his head, begging.

Zack laughed nodding, and bringing our faces together with identical grins on out faces we said, "Codylicious!"

"No," Cody groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

Zack, Marcus, and I were laughing our asses off, Bailey giggling every now and then, but stopping every time Cody glared at her.

"That's it, I'm outta here," Cody announced, getting up, giving Bailey a quick kiss and walking away.

I probably would've stopped him had I not been laughing so hard.

Eventually, wiping the tears that formed due to such hysteria, we all sighed as our laughter died down.

Zack sighed once again, "We should leave now, it's almost five."

"You're really worried about getting there on time?" I asked.

"Nope. I just don't want to work anymore," Zack smiled.

"Wait, wouldn't you rather work then go to detention?" Bailey asked.

Ah, nerd logic. Much like Cody's in a way.

"Nope," Zack said again. "I don't have to do anything during detention, and besides Riley is gonna be there with me to torment Cody, what can be better?"

Well he got that wrong. I only go to such extents in tormenting Cody.

I felt like a guy as I walked with Zack to his room again, so he can change. It's usually the girl who leaves to get changed while the guy waits. And even though he's just changing out of his uniform, I still felt like the guy.

"Okay, you ready to go now?" Zack asked, coming out of his hellhole.

"No I've just been standing here waiting for nothing," I replied sarcastically. Sarcasm is something I'm definitely majoring in... if only it was a real course. Maybe then I'd be the top student in the class. It really should be an official language, though. It's my native language.

Zack, however, just ignored me.

The walk to the classroom with Zack was much slower then with Moseby. But that could probably be because he flirted with every non-dick-carrier on his way.

"So... what do you say we meet back here in an hour or so, beautiful?" Zack said to the third blonde we met, after chatting her up. She was the third blonde, sixth girl, and fifth teenager. Yeah, Zack flirted with this lady, until her three year old son came to her, crying.

For the sixth time, I grabbed Zack's wrist and pulled him along.

"Riley! Why do you keep doing that?" Zack asked angrily, snatching his wrist back.

"Because it's getting annoying, and its slowing us down!"

Zack looked at me for a few seconds, and then got a smug look on his face.

"And, no, I'm not jealous!"

I know Zack knows I'm telling the truth, because... well... there isn't a shit he doesn't know about me.

So we kept walking. And as we were walking, I planned something for the next girl he hit on. Maybe this will finally get him to shut up and move faster.

We were passing by a small ice cream stand, where two girls, about eighteen or nineteen years old, we're choosing which ice cream to buy.

Zack walked over pretending to buy ice cream as well.

"Why bother deciding? I doubt any of these ice creams can get sweeter then you," Zack said with a slow smile to one of the girls. The girl smiled, and then turned to her friend giggling.

"Not to be rude," added Zack, "but maybe you should stay away from the ice cream. Hot chicks like you will melt it all," he finished with one of his 'charming-pulls-all-the-girls-smile' that I've seen countless times.

Another thing I've seen countless times is the blush and giggle that follows.

Well time to speed things up a bit.

I had already made sure I was away from them, so I could run up to Zack, acting as though I just found him.

"Zacky!" I called, in the girliest voice I can possibly do. I ran up and hugged him. "There you are!"

He blinked many times, then gave me an annoyed look, while still trying to keep his cool.

"What—are—you—doing?" He muttered.

I let go of him, but made sure the girls can see I grabbed his hand. I put on a shining smile, "I was looking for you! Now we can go watch the ocean until the sunsets, while holding hands. Just like you promised! Oh—oh! I also got the perfect dress for our dinner date!" I exclaimed, hopping excitedly, for effect. Then I pretended to notice the girls, who staring at me strangely. "Oh... who are they?" Before he can answer, I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm..." shit... I don't want to tell them my real name... "...Gertrude, Zack's girlfriend! Who are you?" I questioned politely.

They didn't say, just stared at Zack in disbelief, and then walked away with attitude.

Mission accomplished.

I let go of Zack's hand as soon as they were out of sight. I threw out my bubble gum in a nearby trash can.

"_Gertrude_? My _girlfriend_? Why would you do that?!" He asked angrily, as we started walking away.

"So that you get too angry to flirt anymore, and I can finally get to detention, where I don't have to witness you're cheesy pick up lines!"

"Well then you succeeded, congrats to you! Happy?" He shot back, still pissed.

"Yes, I am! Yay me!" I even did the clapping and hopping.

A few minutes later—Zack was cool by now, because a girl who was in her bikini winked at him—we got to the classroom.

"You two are ten minutes late, so all of will stay ten minutes extra," Ms. Tutweiller stated.

Cody, who was in the farthest corner of the room, groaned. Ms. Tutweiller walked into this little office or something, where she can see the door, so she'll know if we left, leaving us alone.

I walked over to Cody, and took a seat beside him, Zack doing the same.

"Why are you all the way back here?" I inquired.

"I thought you guys would just walk in and sit down, near the door, so I picked the seat farthest from there," he replied monotonously.

"Well so much for that plan," I joked.

He didn't laugh.

"Why did you guys take so long? Now I have to wait an extra ten minutes."

"Zack was flirting with every fucking bimbo that crossed his path, until I pretended like I was his girlfriend, so the girls stopped talking to him."

A smile twitched its way onto his face.

"And someday, I'm going to get back at you for that," Zack advised.

"Ooo I'm so scared, I should go prepare myself for the 'Zack-Attack'," I replied sarcastically.

Zack narrowed his eyes at me.

I just laughed at him with Cody.

Then we sat in silence for a few moments, comfortable silence.

"So..." Cody began, "how exactly did your break up go?"

Most best friends don't ask their best friends to retell their break ups, but we all know it's Cody here who gets upset and cries about break ups. I even remember staying up to watch fucking _Titanic_ and _The Notebook_ with him a millions times, while he sat there cuddling Blankie, going like, "We could've been like that, you know!" every five minutes. And it was only me. Zack would bail, and I always had a soft spot for Cody's sensitivity, so I went.

Sometimes, I question his sexuality. Up until he dated Irma, Zack and I were positive he's gay.

"Well—and this is just like all those chick flicks out there—I was at school early one morning, and went to the gym to see Kyle, but everyone had already left. One of his teammates told me he's in the locker rooms. So I went there, and saw him—"

"—making out with a cheerleader?" Zack guessed.

"Exactly, I told you it's like those chick flicks!"

"Hmm... so what did you do?"

"Well, I was quiet... so I quietly left... and then at lunch I broke up with him."

"Just like that?" Cody asked.

"No, I embarrassed him in front of the whole school... I went straight up to him and said, 'We should break up,' and I knew he wouldn't care if it was that simple, so when he asked why, I said 'Because I know you're secret,' and he got all scared and stuff because who knows how many secrets he has, so I lied and said, 'I know that you are a horny bisexual sex addict, who doesn't give a fuck about condoms, and I want to end it before you go ape shit on me.' And that got people to stop talking to him for a while. And no matter how many times he tried to convince people I was lying, they obviously believed me."

Zack and Cody sat staring at me like fish for a few seconds. Then they both broke into laughter.

"Oh God, Riley... why am I not surprised?" Zack laughed.

"I expected nothing less!" Cody laughed.

"So, this means I don't have to beat the shit out of him?" Zack asked.

"No... I already took care of it," I smiled. "I didn't beat him up, no... I just you know... told some twisted tales to the girl he cheated on me with... and I may or may not have made out with his best friends right in front of him... until I was satisfied... well that was actually Max's idea..."

They laughed a bit more.

"He deserved it..." Zack said, his face darkening. This is protective Zack guys.

"Remind me to warn the next guy who dates you," Cody said. A few silent moments later he asked quietly, "How come you never told us that?"

Honestly, I don't even know why I didn't. It was one of the promises we made before they left: that no matter how far we are we'll keep each other updated. I do admit, I thought it was stupid and pointless so I didn't tell them thinking it's not important... no, it was more then that. They hadn't called me, and I was afraid that if I called them and told them about it, they'd pity me or something, because what else can they do over phone? Then they'd go on and tell me about all their new friends, and how much fun they're having. It's not that I don't want them to have fun; it's just that... the thought of them having all this fun without me was a little mood-dampening.

"Technically, you're in no position to ask me that, you never told me about Bailey," I defended.

Cody looked down at his hands and avoided answering the question. I looked away too. We all fell into an uncomfortable silence, realizing how we broke our promise to each other.

"Well, we did confess now... so it's still fine," Zack tried reassuring. Not liking this awkward tension, I decided Zack was right.

"Yeah who knew detention would serve as bonding time," I joked.

Zack snickered, and Cody smiled.

"Yes, and we have lots of catching up to do, so Riley, tell us, how did you spend your time without us?" Zack asked, as though he was interviewing me or something.

So I told them all about how I spent most of my time hanging out with Max, since she is the only friend we have who's the most like me. But that was at school. At the Tipton, I was always with Maddie at her candy counter. We got a lot closer, since she used spend lots of her time with London, and I would spend lots of time with Zack and Cody, we didn't realized how much we actually had in common. I told her all about everything that happened in my day, and she would tell me about hers. I helped her with boyfriend problems ("She had boyfriend problems? Did those dicks hurt her?" Zack butted) and we devised evil plans against them. One of which ended up getting us temporarily locked up in jail. My parents were out for vacation, so I was staying with Carey, and Maddie didn't dare tell her parents she was in jail, because they would overreact. So we called Carey, who got us out, gave us those long lectures she usually reserved only for Zack, and then she told Maddie's parents, because they believed her when she said it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait, how exactly did you guys end up in jail, again?" Cody asked.

"We were messing with him, so we took his car, and tried parking it somewhere else, only problem was... Maddie got out to the car just a few seconds later then she was supposed—and time is precious—so I got behind the wheel."

Their jaws dropped.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S FUCKING BRILLANT!" Zack exclaimed.

"And this got you in jail _temporarily_?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I have my ways," I smirked. "I told him a drunken creeper was chasing us, so it was either get raped and killed, or run away with the car. And the car didn't crash hard, so Maddie and I got out of it before they saw and we told them Maddie was driving."

"What was it like driving a car? I mean, you're not even 16 yet!" Zack shouted, then quietened once he realized Ms. Tutweiller was not far away.

"It. Was. Fucking. Sick. It was the best! I felt so... _free!_ And the feeling that I could get caught, and just the thrill of illegally driving a car—it was just unbelievable. Of course, Maddie was freaking out, even though we didn't get that far with my driving skills. She was still freaking when we were locked up, so I laughed until she realized that stupidity and absurdity or it all, and laughed too."

They started filling me in on what happened to them while on this boat.

They told me about London running away to Parrot Island, and how they also got locked up. Cody told me about how he had to relive a day in his life again and again until he got Bailey to like him. They met Milos, Arwin's cousin, who gave them the real amulet of Aphrodite, so they had to dress up as statues to replace it. The hypnotizer who got London to act like Bailey, and this girl named Olivia to fall in love with water, therefore causing her dad to promise Cody he won't get into Harvard. ("You're too good for them anyway," I assured Cody.) They told me about how Cody tried to impress Bailey by dressing up like a Swiss guy, and eating sardine sorbet. I laughed at him for so long I couldn't breathe.

We talked all about what happened in the past months we weren't with each other. We exchanged phones so we could save our new numbers. We laughed and basically had fun just like old times. And the whole time, all I could think about was how great it was to finally have my two best friends back. We should get in detention more often.

Ms. Tutweiller came back.

"Oh... you guys are still here? You could've left half an hour ago..." she said.

Huh? So she couldn't hear us talking? Well, I guess it's a good thing, we don't need the world to find out I illegally drove a car.

I looked at the clock and sure enough, it was 6:43.

"I guess we were so busy catching up, we didn't realize..." I told her.

So we got up to leave.

We were walking across the deck, Zack was one side of me, and Cody on the other.

"Watch this," I whispered to Cody.

Zack was eyeballing a girl who was walking our way. He winked at her, and she smiled.

I reached over and grabbed Zack's hand, affectionately. I looked at his face all smiley and shy, then rested my head on his shoulder.

The girl walked away giving Zack and dirty look.

Zack roughly pushed me off him, as Cody and I laughed. He kept giving us death glares.

"Look, another one," Cody pointed out quietly.

I watched Zack walk up faster, as to avoid us, and started a conversation with the girl. She was all hooked up, until I ran and jumped on his back. I gave him a big kiss on his check, and put on a lovey dovey face.

The girl scoffed, "Guys these days... dick."

It was silent for a few seconds, until Cody and I couldn't handle it anymore. We started snickering, and Zack pushed me off him angrily, though not as roughly. Cody and I burst out laughing, harder.

"You know, you really could be an actress... the way you act as though you're into Zack," Cody said, and we cracked up again.

"If I give you bubble gum, will you stop this?" Zack spat.

Immediately, I shut up, and held out my hand.

He took out a wrapped piece of bubble gum and left it on my outstretched hand.

When he turned around, I couldn't stop a snicker, he looked back and gave me warning glare. Instinctively, I pointed at Cody.

"Shouldn't you be angry that you lost more time in writing your paper?" I asked Cody.

"No... no," he replied. "I had fun," he added, giving me a genuine smile.

"And this is why, young Codester, detention isn't something to be frightened of," Zack said, trying to sound all big like a teacher.

"Yeah, I can see why you guys don't mind getting it, but I'd much rather be doing homework," Cody said.

"Someone changed a whole lot," I said sarcastically.

"Speaking about change... did you use the science notes I left behind for you? They really could help bring up your mark in science."

"Cody, did you really think Riley would read through all that junk you wrote to entertain yourself?" Zack asked.

"I do not write science notes to entertain myself," Cody argued.

Zack and I both stopped and looked at him with our eyebrows raised.

Cody gave in. "Okay... fine! Maybe, I... sometimes write notes to entertain myself," he admitted, getting quieter near the end. "But at least I'm going to pass school."

He always uses that argument.

"It's not that we can't pass school..." Zack began, but stopped there.

"We just don't put in as much effort as we could," I finished for him.

Cody figured that arguing with us about trying harder in school is going to get him no where, so he dropped it.

Upon a hilarious memory, I started laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Zack questioned.

"Remember that time... when Cody had enough of your pranks, so we all went against you and made you think that the ghost in suite 613 was real?" I replied.

"Oh, yeah! How can I ever forget that?" Cody said, laughing.

Zack pressed his lips together, in an annoyed fashion.

"What's today? Annoy and Make Fun if Zack Day?" Zack asked.

"Well sure!" I replied. "I mean, since every other day is Annoy and Make Fun of Cody Day..."

"Why don't we make an Annoy and Make Fun of _Riley_ Day?" Zack suggested, still pissed.

"Nah, that wouldn't work. You too hardly ever get along enough to devise an evil plan, anymore."

"Remember that time you started choking on bubble gum in class?" Zack smirked.

"Remember that time you wore a dress to win $2000?" I shot back, annoyed at him for bringing up that fucked moment.

"Well it was for a good cause..."

"'Who knows what else he would've done for $2000' is what everyone was saying after your cover was blown. Even your mom."

"He he he he he he," Cody started snickering.

"Shut up, you almost won that pageant! That was _for girls_!" Zack shot at him.

He went silent. Then we all started smiling, until we were all laughing again.

We fell into a comfortable silence, until we were on the part of the deck where there were lots of guys.

I don't know what was going on, but there were lots of guys just sitting around here, talking.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," one of them called over. One glance and I saw like seven pairs of male eyes on me. Then there was a wolf whistle, being the only girl here right now, I knew it was aimed at me (unless of course the guys are gay and hitting on Zack or Cody), so I just ignored it. Fucking dogs. This happened to me before, so I knew that as long as I do nothing to respond to them, it'll go smooth.

Zack and Cody, however, we not cool with it. They both visibly tensed, and walked a little bit closer to me, but half a pace ahead, until we were away from the guys. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face. It was so cute how they both got all protective over me. I felt something warm grow in my stomach, and knew it was affection for them, for caring about me.

I smiled big, and threw one of my arms around Zack's neck, and one around Cody's neck.

"Did I ever tell you guys, how happy I am, being back with you?" I laughed.

They laughed too.

"Nope, never heard you, say it again," Zack smiled.

"I'm very happy about see you guys again," I repeated.

"Didn't catch that, what was it?" Cody asked, also bearing a smile.

"I'm happy about seeing you guys again!" I repeated, louder.

* * *

The next week flew by pretty fast. Before I know it, it's the weekend.

And I couldn't be happier.

I really did need a break from Ms. Tutweiller. Apparently, spilling coffee on a teacher, dragging one of her sleeping students outside, getting in detention on your first day, and posting up '_Want a Free Dinner Date with the One and Only Emma Tutweiller? All Expenses on Her'_ flyers, that include strips of paper with her cell phone number, all around the Sky Deck, gets you on her bad side.

Who would've known?

I groaned as I heard Reina's alarm (which was Starships by Nicki Minaj, in case you're wondering) ring. What time was it?

I lifted my head to see it was 8:00 in the morning.

Just one simple question now: Who. The. Fuck. Wakes. Up. At. Fucking. 8:00. _On a Saturday morning?!_

Unfortunately, my motherfucking roommate.

Then she went into the shower. With my mind still half asleep, I did manage to remember her love for singing in the shower. Except, I remember just a tad too late.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIIIIREWORRRRRRRK! COME ON LET YOUR COLOURS BURST—"

I threw the first thing that came in contact with my hand and threw it at the bathroom door. It turned out to be my cell phone. Fuck.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. She shut up.

I was able to close my eyes and fall back asleep.

Only to be woken up again twenty minutes later, when Reina was chattering away on her phone to some Donna.

I lifted my head again, and glared at her. I know I look scary in the mornings, so I took advantage of that.

"A-actually, I'll meet you right now, Donna, bye!" She said hurried, and left.

I closed my eyes, and welcomed sleep.

Except, _it didn't come_.

That little fucker.

Why does she have to so fucking loud?

Like, jeez, some people are trying to sleep.

That motherfucker.

And in case you couldn't tell, or don't remember, I'm not happiest person in the morning.

I stayed in bed for about fifteen minutes, and when it was obvious that I couldn't fall asleep, I got out of bed. I went to pick up my phone to see the damages, but luckily there were none.

Well, duh, that's because I have a protective case.

I decided to shower too, maybe I'll relax enough to be able to go back to sleep. I really didn't get enough sleep. I was up all night texting Zack.

Evidently, the shower didn't help. I finished quickly, which was something new for me. Now I was really pissed.

I left the bathroom, and chose something to dress into. This time I chose the sweats Zack got me for my last birthday; it was my favourite ones because it said "BITCH" on the butt. This along with a blue tee top, sneakers, and I finished my look with a messy bun. I really can't be bothered to dress up today. I put on mascara, so that the puffy eyes aren't so noticeable. I even put a little bit foundation to cover the bags under my eyes, but it didn't work as effectively as I hoped. I gave up, grabbed my phone and wallet and headed out to get breakfast.

I wanted a bagel with my coffee, but _nooo_ they just had to run out of bagels today! So I had to get muffins again.

I took my food over to the Sky Deck, because that's where everyone hangs out.

The first person I saw was Cody.

He was at a distance, so he yelled over to me.

"Hey, Riley! How come you're up so early?" He asked. His voice ringing through my ears the closer I got. I sat down on the table he was sitting at, and gave him a glare.

"Is it really necessary to yell this early in the morning?" I spat.

"Sorry," he apologized. "What are you doing up this early in the morning?" He repeated, whispering so quietly I wanted to smack him. Seeing the look on my face he laughed. I gave him another glare, which shut him up.

"Partying hard," I replied to his question. I happen to be even more sarcastic on mornings like this.

Slowly, I began eating. Mmm coffee. Stupid muffin. Ahhhh coffee. Fucking muffin. I just love coffee! And I hate muffins.

God I need to stop this.

I realized I didn't answer Cody's question.

"Reina is one of those motherfucking idiots who wake up fucking early on Saturday mornings!" I explained.

He was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, thanks for that," he said flatly.

"No offence," I added realizing my mistake.

"Hey, Cody!" Bailey smiled as she came and sat down with us. She gave him a quick kiss, and sat down opposite me. "Oh... hey, Riley... didn't think you'd be the kind of person who wakes up early... You know, I thought you were more of those heavy, deep sleepers, who get all cranky and—"

Her voice died when I gave her the same look I gave to Reina and Cody. "Do you really want to finish that sentence?" I asked venomously.

"No, I'm fine..." she smiled slightly, and then began eating her food.

Next to join us was Woody. "Hey everyone!" He greeted. God why is everyone so loud in the morning?!

He sat down beside me, and tried to take one of my boring muffins, but let's not forget how much I cherish food. I grabbed Cody's butter knife, and jabbed it on the table just like I saw Katniss do, to stop him from touching my boring, but _precious_ food. This was followed by my famous Death Stare of the morning. He whimpered and left to get his own food.

I continued drinking my coffee as though nothing happened.

Naturally, everyone—especially Cody—did everything they could to badger me. Until about 11:00 when Zack finally showed up. He looked tired too.

I was sitting in the same seat, with my phone on the table. Zack reached out to take it.

"Don't—even—think—about—it," I said in a deadly whisper.

He looked at my face—insert Death Stare—and backed away saying, "Whoa!"

Now, this isn't a reaction any girl would want from anyone about her face.

"What happened to you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Woke up at eight because Reina was screeching again," I replied, cooling a little.

"Screeching?" Zack asked.

Bailey thought about it for a second. "Wait... by 'Reina screeching' do you mean she was singing?"

Ten points to Farm Girl for cracking Riley's code! Yay!

Note the sarcasm.

"I wouldn't call that singing in a million years," I replied coolly.

"Shouldn't you be cool by now?" Zack asked, looking down at my empty coffee cup.

"Oh yeah! Definitely, because that coffee was just heavenly with the muffins!" I replied with heavy sarcasm, slightly angry.

Zack was confused for a second, and then looked over at Cody who shrugged. Then a look of understanding crossed his face. Well, let's see what this genius came up with—

He gave me a wrapped piece of bubble gum.

I stared at it for a second, then look up at Zack and smiled, accepting it.

The others stared at Zack in awe, as I happily chewed on the gum.

"We had to listen to her ranting, this whole morning, and all we had to do was give her gum to make her shut—!" Bailey said angrily, but never finished the sentence because of my Death Stare.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cody pondered. "I don't even have gum with me... where did you get bubble gum?" He asked Zack.

Zack shrugged, "I bought a pack the day Riley came on board."

Cody, Bailey, Woody, and Marcus (who got the Death Stare the most) all shook their heads in awe.

After Zack ate his breakfast, and I got enough sugar from my bubble gum to drop the glares, London came over.

"I'm mad," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Why are you mad?" I asked.

"Moseby called Daddy and told him about how I don't do anything at all except shopping, so Daddy cut my allowance."

"What are you getting now? Two gold bars a week?" Zack asked.

"No! I'm only getting $50000 a week!" London whined.

Wow. I don't even get allowance anymore. And when I did I'd get $10 a week. The money I have right now is the money I made from some babysitting, dog walking, and the allowance I saved up ever since Zack and Cody came to Sea School. I knew someday mom will let me go to, so I saved up as much as I could.

"Wow," Bailey said sarcastically, "you must be really broke."

London pouted and nodded.

"Well here's an idea," Cody said, "London, why don't you try doing homework?"

It was silent for two seconds, then London, Zack, Marcus, Woody and I all burst out laughing.

Bailey was trying to back Cody up. "No, it can actually work. If London starts paying attention in class, she'll understand what we're learning, which will make homework easier, which will bring up her mark."

Nerd logic.

London Tipton does not simply start doing homework.

Suddenly, I had a strange urge to play a sport. Well, it has been a week since I last played a sport. Which is shameful, since I love sports.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go shoot some hoops?" I asked the group.

Marcus immediately backed out, "B-basketball? No, you know... I, uh, have... things to do...yeahlotsofthingstodobye!" And got up to leave.

Strange.

Everyone else was up for it.

"But I can't!" Except London.

"Why not? This is a great opportunity to show Moseby that you can do more then shopping," I reasoned.

Her face lit up. "You're right! I can show him!"

With that, she left to go change out of her outfit, deciding out loud that she wanted to wear her sparkly pink cheerleading outfit, with her matching sparkly gym shoes. I looked down at my own outfit: tee top, sweats, sneakers. I'm good. Everyone else, though, left to get changed too, leaving me feeling like a guy again.

Instead of waiting for them, I decided to go to the basketball court.

After quickly consulting a map, I knew where to go. I got there pretty quick and started on shooting some hoops until the others came.

I went over to the basketball rack, and pick one out. Dribbling a bit to make sure it's a good one. The good thing about me and sports is that, I don't sweat. I hardly sweat. I can play a game for hours, and not sweat. Well okay, if it went on for _hours_ then I'd probably sweat a little. But that its. Just a little. My body knows me. So on those rare, occasional times that I do sweat, I hate it, and its bothers me forever until I shower. I just can't stand sweat, but thankfully it doesn't get in the way of me and sports.

I walked over to the net, and took a shot. First from close up, then slowly backing away. To my satisfaction, I was well able to shoot from a far range.

"That's your best?" Zack drawled. I looked behind me to see Zack already here, in mismatched basketball shirt and shorts, watching me with his arms crossed.

"You can do better?" I asked, with the same tone.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked coming closer.

"Maybe," I replied.

He gave me a long stare, then held up his hands in front of his chest.

I passed the ball to him.

He walked a few steps back from where I was, and aimed for the net.

To my discontent, it went in. He smirked at me.

"Oh give me that!" I spat, not being able to stand him standing there smirking at me. I grabbed the ball from him, and went even farther then where he was, and took a shot from there. And it went in. Ha ha.

Before I know it, it's a one-on-one competition between Zack and I. With the running, and blocking and dribbling, but we were only using one net.

I was just about to do a lay-up, when Woody called, "Hey guys, can we play too now?" Which made me mess up my footing, and jumping off the wrong foot, causing the ball not to go in the hoop. Zack laughed at me.

"Shut up," I said bitterly, slightly pushing him. I sent a glare at Woody, who apologized.

Zack still laughed at me. "Stop it, you know I messed up because Woody startled me," it didn't stop him. "You know I'm better then you anyway."

That shut him up. I smirked at him.

"We'll play a three-on-three game, and I'll _prove_ to you that I'm better," Zack said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine."

He stood on one side of the court, while I stood on the other.

Still looking at me, he started picking his teammates.

"Woodchip," he called first. Woody walked over to his side.

I kept my eyes on Zack as I called, "London!" Briefly confusing him and everyone else.

London gasped, "Yay me!" and scurried over to my side.

Zack gave me a suspicious look, and then turned his attention over to the remaining players.

"Oh, that's easy: Bailey," Zack decided. "There is _no way_ I'm taking Cody."

Cody looked offended, and I scoffed at Zack, because Cody's his brother and he shouldn't talk like that. I pulled Cody by his arm and told him loud enough for Zack to hear, "It's okay, I was gonna pick you anyway."

Which was the truth, I actually was going to pick Cody. I mean, there is no way I can or want to share a ball with Farm Girl.

I looked back at Zack, who was still staring at me suspiciously.

He looked over to his side for a second, looked back, licked his lips, and beckoned me over.

I walked over, as did he, meeting in the center.

"What are you playing at?" Zack whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled, knowing very well what he was asking.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but London's not the brightest crayon in the box. And Cody... well... you have been at all his basketball games in the past 16 years, right?"

"Yep," I replied with a smile. "And my team with crush yours."

"Uh-huh, when pigs start flying." And with that he turned around and walked back to his teammates.

I walked over to London and Cody, taking in London sparkly outfit, and sparkly shoes. I looked at London. She is really really strong, and pretty good at sports when she wanted to. I looked at Cody. He is really really not. But London was strong, and good enough for both of them. Now, Cody is really really smart, and London is really really not. But like London, he is smart enough for both of them. I have the perfect team.

"Okay, London, see that net?" I asked pointing over to the opposite side of the court, "That's where you have to shoot the ball, kay?" She nodded enthusiastically. I turned to Cody, "Cody... you... just get the ball when I pass it to you, then dribble a little—no more then three steps!—and then pass it back to me. Don't shoot unless... unless... the—the laws of physics tell you will for sure get it in or something," I frowned unsure.

He nodded.

Zack and I went to the center of the court, where we did the tip off and the game started. Zack had gotten the ball, and was dribbling over to our side, I kept trying to distract him or push the ball out of his hand, but he was too good. He got the first point for his team. We resumed playing; I was out of his way this time. As I expected he passed the ball over to Bailey. Bailey started dribbling, but she was too easy. I easy stole the ball from her, before she can understand what happened, I went away with the ball. The ball with me, I dribbled over to the other side of the court, did my lay-up and got it in the hoop.

London did a little cheer for us.

Woody came over to throw the ball back into the game. I went over to block Bailey. I don't know what was going through Woody's mind because he threw the ball straight at Bailey, and because I was blocking her, I caught it. I caught the ball and went up to do my lay-up again. If you hadn't realized by now, lay-ups were my thing. They were so easy, and I knew I'd always get it in. Whenever I was close enough to do a lay-up, I did it, because the backboard is always your friend.

Letting the ball bounce, I smirked at Zack, who was yelling at Woody. "Why would throw it straight at her, when I was open?!" to which Woody replied: "Oops."

As Woody went to throw the ball back in the game, I blocked Zack, and yelled at Cody to block Bailey. I could feel Zack breathing down my neck, as I kept moving in front of him to block. Woody threw the ball in, and God knows how London got it. God also knows how London disobeyed me and shot in our own net. And of course, it went in. Zack laughed at me.

"London?! I told you to shoot there!" I pointed at the other net.

"But... that's their net... this one is on our side!"

"Yeah, but the whole point of the game is to shoot it in the other teams net."

She frowned thinking it over. I can't say I didn't see this coming.

The next point went to Zack's team, due to Zack doing a _slam dunk_. Well, he certainly isn't as short as he used to be.

"Wow, Zacky, I gotta say, I'm impressed," I told him. I had to give him credit for that.

About ten minutes in the game, and we were losing by fifteen points (we only had two). Bailey was really showing her true colours.

Zack came over to me laughing. "'_My team will crush yours'"_ he mocked me. I glared at him, and then called my team over for a talk.

London and Cody came over to me.

Now, I decided was time to really put my true intentions into action.

"Cody," I said to him, "you're smart. Think of a strategy that will help us to win."

"London—oh..." I looked over at her.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

I pretended like it was bad and I didn't want to tell her.

"Well... I don't know if I should tell you..." I said faking uncertainty. I remember Maddie telling me how London can be really good when she's angry.

"What is it? Tell me!" She insisted.

"Well..." I moved closer and whispered more quietly for effect. "When I was over there, I heard someone from the other team saying how dumb you were for shooting in the wrong net, and how you can't play basketball..." I lied.

She gasped. "What?! I'm not dumb. I can shoot in the right net. I'm smarterer then that!" She said angrily.

I shrugged. "I know you're good," I actually do, it's why I chose her. "They don't. So you should show them who's the best at this game."

She stomped her foot. "I will!"

"Good," I smiled. Then turned to Cody. "Kay, Codes, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking that..." he began.

He told us the plan, London gasping every now and then, and complimenting him on his smarticles.

When he finished, I knew I did a good job in picking Cody. His plan was smart...

With Cody's plan in mind, and London's anger, we were finally getting some points.

We resumed the game, Cody threw the ball in the game, Zack was blocking me, and Bailey was trying to get the ball, but of course the heiress beat her to it, and dribbled over to the other side, and shoot in the correct net. Cody and I cheered for her, while Bailey was still processing it in her mind that London had just stolen the ball from her.

That's how the rest of the game went, Zack underestimating London's skills, and blocking me. Except for the odd times when he blocked London. When he blocked London, I was able to get the ball from his teammates as easily as snapping my fingers, then getting it in the net. I let Cody do some shoots, and though most of them didn't get in, a few did for which he was proud.

The game progressed quickly. Even though we were winning by seven points (we were at 28) we decided to do one more round for the winning point. If my team scored, we won, if Zacks team scored they won, but I still get to rub it in his face since we had the most points. So, technically, for me it was a win-win.

The game started by Bailey throwing the ball in the game, Woody caught the ball, and there was Zack yelling to pass it to him. Woody passed the ball to Zack, and I jumped as high as I could, to block the ball. I hit it towards Cody, who dribbled it three times just like I said, and then passed it over to London, who did a slam dunk. Wow she can really be impressive.

I smiled really big and ran up to hug her.

"Yay London! You did it!" I hugged her. "You showed them you're smarterer!" I said.

Cody came over to us, and I hugged him too. Maybe I held on to him for a moment too long, because Bailey was back to her old habits: glaring at me.

But the excitement wasn't done yet. I slowly walked over to Zack, my smirked getting bigger and bigger by each step; until I was right in front him.

He was sweating, but it wasn't that disgusting. I realized I was way too close to him if I can tell he is sweating—and panting slightly. But it felt awkward to just step back, so I stayed and pretended as though I was fine with being this close to him.

I stared straight into his blue eyes and said, "Well, Zachary, I believe I just showed you that I am better at basketball then you," I said smugly. Then felt bad for taking all the credit. "Well, really it wasn't only me. Who knew _London _and _Cody_ could prove to be better at basketball then you?" I added, still smugly. "I guess I did," I poked his nose lightly just because he looked too pissed.

He didn't smile.

"Oh come on, Zack, cheer up it's just for fun," I tried.

We started walking, and he was still frowning.

"First I couldn't believe London getting so good, but then again, she is pretty strong and good at sports when you give her the chance... but then Cody? I thought I'd cream him just like every other time..." Zack explained.

"Well maybe you're not giving Cody enough credit. Sure he can be pretty weak and awfully bad at catching a ball—"

"I HEARD THAT!" Cody yelled over his shoulder, to me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, then turned back to Zack. "But strength is not the only thing needed to form a good team. You need smarticles, too," I added in spirit of London winning this game for us.

"Not to be rude but... you sound like my mom," Zack confessed, fighting back a smile.

"Great! You try to be nice and make your friend see light, and all you get is insulted?!"

"Now, you're insulting my mom," Zack pointed out.

"Right, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, Carey," I said to no one in particular. "My legs are tired, can you give you me a piggy back ride?" I lied to Zack. I actually just didn't feel like doing all the walking back to my cabin.

I was genuinely surprised when Zack actually stood in front of me, slightly squatting, waiting for me to hop on his back.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. He just played a whole game of basketball; will he be able to carry my weight?

"Yeah," he replied.

So I hopped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, as he started walking. I can see the rest of the group ahead of us, and while I wanted Zack to run and pass them, I didn't make him do that. First a game of basketball, then add my weight to it, and I was sure running would be impossible for him.

As though reading my mind, and wanting to prove me wrong, Zack started jogging slowly, then faster until he was running ahead of London, Woody, Bailey, and Cody.

I laughed, pointing at them as we passed them. London wanting to do them same, hopped on Cody's back. Cody, who wasn't expecting it, gave a little scream as he fell with London on top of him.

I felt bad for making Zack carry me when he thought my feet were hurting, so I got off his back a few minutes later. Though I couldn't say I wasn't impressed again.

"Just for the record, I knew your feet weren't hurting," Zack said casually.

Well what is he now? Psychic?

Using Riley-logic, I concluded that Zack didn't piggy back ride my because of the goodness of his heart. No, he did it even though he knew my feet didn't hurt, which must mean it wasn't a big bother.

So I just hopped on his back again, and he carried me to my cabin, because he is a good best friend.

* * *

**ZACK'S POV**

I was cleaning the counter at the juice bar when Cody came over and sat in one of the stools. He looked like that time I accidentally fed his fish too much food and he died.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply.

"Bailey and I had our first fight," he said sadly.

"Oh... so you're going to break up with her now?" I asked.

He gave me a 'you're-so-fucking-dumb-how-are-you-my-brother?' look.

"No! Why would I break up with her?"

"Well you guys had a fight! Every time me and one of my girlfriends have a fight, we break up."

"Yeah, well, you know there these things called 'real relationships' and believe it or not, they actually last over a week!" He said sarcastically, and gasped sarcastically too. See this is one of the few things he learns from Riley.

"Okay, I get it," I said flatly. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know... that's what I came here to talk to you about..."

I thought for a moment. _Okay, Zack, pretend as though you want a nice, long, committed relationship with a girl... and she got in a fight with you..._

"Well what was the fight about?"

"She claims that I'm not spending enough time with her—"

"Bullshit, you spend lots of time with her."

"I know, right! And apparently, I talk too much about Riley—"

"She's that best friend you haven't seen in forever, you can't help it."

"Exactly! And I guess I should just forget about academics! I shouldn't do my homework because then I'm spending too much time away from her, I shouldn't do my homework _with_ her because I'm focusing on work more then on her, I shouldn't do my towel boy job because it cuts time with her! I don't get why she's getting so clingy all of a sudden. I mean, she was never like this before!"

"Exactly, little bro. That's just what women are like. Which is why I don't keep one for longer then a week."

He sighed again. "But I can't just leave Bailey... "

As soon as he said that, something came to my mind. I don't know why, or how, but I had an urge to ask him about it.

"Hey, Cody...?"

He glanced up expectantly.

"Do you still... you know, have a thing for Riley?"

It's the first time in a long time I fully paid attention to what he was going to say.

"What? What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. It's just like him to understand the shit it took Einstein years to figure, but not a simple thing like this.

"You know... _when you had a crush on her_..." I whispered.

"No!" He said immediately, but I saw him blush a little, so I didn't believe him so soon. "No, seriously, Zack! We were too young then... It was just a slight attraction. I was a hormonal twelve year old—"

"And thirteen, don't forget that it lasted two years."

"_And thirteen_, but no... not anymore. I got over that a long time ago you know that."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"And besides, I have Bailey now."

Well, he did stop blushing, and his nose didn't crinkle. So I dropped it.

"Okay, okay. So, about this Bailey thing, you should apologize to her."

"What am I supposed to apologize for? Having my best friend back? Having lots of homework? Getting too many shifts from my job?!"

"Either that, or dump her."

He sighed in defeat. "Well... I guess I should try..."

And with that he left.

Abandoning the cleaning, I spent the last fifteen minutes of my shift playing games on my phone.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 4. It was the longest chapter I ever wrote. But I got so excited about your reviews! This is what happens when I get reviews... Anyway a few things about to tell you guys:**

**1. I found out I'm a Lody shipper. That has nothing to do with this story at all, I just felt like sharing. I'm also a Zaddie shipper, but I knew that from before**

**2. This is more important: in this chapter Riley accused Kyle of being "a horny bisexual sex addict" this is not meant to offend anyone. I do NOT see bisexuals are horny sex addicts, I was merely using it because Kyle was a jerk. I know some people who are bisexual, and I have nothing against it, I think it's cool.**

**3. Yeah I know I put in a bit of a ZackxRiley moment near the end. I just couldn't help myself :3 though they are still supposed to be all friendly, until I spilt the stories. So you can see this little moment as a cute Ziley moment, or as a Zack-and-Riley-are-so-close-sometimes-they-act-lik e-couples-but-its-actually-really-nothing J**

**4. Sorry if I used wrong terms for the basketball game thingy, I don't know two shits about basketball except for what we do in class, if you see a mistake, I'd be more then happy to hear it from you and fix it**

**5. There is only ONE more chapter left after this, before I spilt the story :)**

**6. I'm going to rewrite some of the episodes my way with Riley in them, but I'll tell you now that they will not be in order. As you can see, Zack and Cody are already 16, whereas in the series, the turn 16 in the 11****th**** episode. So yeah, some of the episodes with go in the story, but in random orders to follow my plot**

**7. Last thing: I love you guys for giving me suggestions, they are great and really do help a lot, but just letting you know in advance, I may not be able to use ALL of the things you guys suggest, so please don't be disappointed.**

**That's all! You guys are wonderful, so please leave a review! :)**


	5. Camp! Pose! Get Married?

**HI GUYS.**

**Not much to say here, except that you guys are awesome for reviewing, and that this chapter is about 10,000 words again (no actually its 12,000 oops).**

**Reviews:**

**Guest#1 - *-* you...want...more...Ciley. ..moments? LET ME LOVE YOU. So happy I'm not the only one who likes Cody with Riley! (: After this chapter, there is going be Ciley... lots and lots of Ciley. Well there is a little part in this chapter, but after this chapter, the res t of this story will be Ciley (: Haha I love Riley's sarcasm as well :] I happen to be overly sarcastic...:/**

**Guest#2 – LET ME LOVE YOU TOO. (not that I don't love my Ziley shippers) Yeah this whole thing was supposed to be about opposites attract, which is why ****_I_**** personally don't think Cailey works... but eh, same people can fall in love too. Yeah, I think I made Bailey come across as overly jealous... except I didn't realize that until you told me, so thanks !**

**NothingLastsFor3v3r – thank you so so so so so so so much! You don't know how much I love your soul right now. The Ziley spin off is probably gonna come soon. And just for you, I'll put lots of Zack in my Ciley story :] Zack and Riley are going to have a lot of cute moments : )**

**Layla – Thank you :) There seems to a LOT of Zack and Riley stuff, but in this chapter they are mostly pissed at each at her, except for the end :]**

**Sparkle322 – Haha, I think you got me wrong. When I said 'spilt' the stories, I didn't mean I'm going to finish it, I meant I'm legit going to split the story . There is going to be a spin-off story to this one that has an alternative ending . I'm going to continue writing this story, from after this chapter every thing in this story is Ciley. I'm going to make a new story that will continue from this chapter and end Ziley . Get it? Yes? No?**

**Precious – Hey! Thank you so much! And yeah i'm exciting about the spilt too :P Thank so much for reviewing :]**

**Blueeyedgirl – thank you :] I couldn't help myself with the piggy back ride thingy. I felt like that had to go there. Bu t Cody can give her so much more the n a piggy back ride. Thanks for reviewing :]**

**That's it with reviews, hopefully I'll get more for this one :P**

**Enjoy the chapter guys :]**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Camp! Pose! Get... ****_Married?_**

I was practically hopping in line. For some reason, I was just excited about camping.

I was in line with Zack, Cody, London, Marcus, Woody, and Bailey (ew), while we waited to get the supplies we needed to camp outside. _Some people_ somehow got into the control room, and messed up the ship's electricity, so we have to evacuate the ship and stay at this unknown island, while the ship's getting repaired. It shouldn't take that long, since you know its Mr. Tipton's ship. He'll have people fix things for him in seconds.

I thought back to yesterday...

_Zack had taken my phone and texted fucking Kyle (I swear I thought I deleted hi s number) telling him I wanted to get back with him. I had only realized this after Zack—pretending to be me—and Kyle were talking about a dinner the next time we stop at Boston, followed by some great sex._

_Raging, I grabbed Woody's banana cream pie—and my Pepsi 'cause I knew I'd need that too—and ran after Zack. Zack, being athletic, ran pretty fast. I, being pretty athletic too but held back b and Pepsi in my hand, kept up as fas t as I could behind him. He thought by going down to the bottom of the ship, t hat I 'd lose him. Motherfucker, I'm following you ._

_In my defence, everything was blurred so I couldn't see much, but of course, the only thing I did see, I ignored. I saw the sign that warned us to stay away from this room. Jesus, if it was so important, they should've locked it. But the y didn't, so Zack ran inside that room ._

_And I followed._

_Eventually he got cornered in the room filled with huge machines, and lights, and wires and all that shit. I gave one evil smirk before mercilessly throwing Woody's uneaten banana cream pie, at Zack's face. And like a bull's eye, it perfectly hit his face. But the force of the throw caused a lot of it to splattered all over the equipment in the room . I was too angry to care though; I took out my Pepsi and splashed that at him to o. That's what he gets for setting up a date for me with my ex-boyfriend, let alone portraying me as a slut._

"_God Riley!" Zack yelled at me, angrily wiping the cream away from his eyes. _He's _the angry one?_

"_That's what you get!" I yelled back. But most of my voice was drowned out by the strange sounds these equipments were making._

_Oh shit._

_Fucking shit._

_I think Zack and I both realized at the same time what was happening._

_Fuck, we're in some deep shit._

_I pulled Zack away from the machine that started smoking behind him. There were sparks and smoke everywhere. It was when we saw one of them lit up on fire that we both screamed._

_I guess some of the idiots who work here and we're supposed to make sure nobody comes in here, heard us, because we heard footsteps. I looked around for a fire extinguisher but couldn't find it._

"_Zack! Fire extinguisher! Where?!" I shouted._

_He panicked and look around. "Found it!" He yelled. I started spraying on the burning machine, but as he put down the fire on that one, the others had already started burning._

"_Yo, kids! Get outta here!" Some dude yelled at us._

_We didn't need telling twice. Both of us ran as fast as we could back up to the Sky Deck. Either I wanted to warn them about the fire, or pretend as though I did not just see that, I don't know._

_We stopped at the juice bar, where Cody and Bailey were sitting, to catch our breaths._

"_Where's the fire?" Moseby asked calmly, sipping whatever the fuck he was drinking. Where did he come from? How did he know about the fire? Oh my God, news travels fast. We stared at him, terrified. He gave us a confused look. "You two we re running as though there was fire behind you or something..." he explained the expression to us._

_I looked over at Zack guiltily. He mirrored my expression._

"_Oh no what did you guys do?!" He demanded. The fire alarm that went off the next second, answered his question._

_We froze. He panicked. People ran._

_Then the same guy who yelled at us to leave, said over the P.A.: "Uh sorry for the fright, folks. The fire has been taken care of; there is no danger to be worried about. Sorry, again." His voice sounded a little shaky._

_Moseby's heart rate went back to normal, he glared at us then ran off as fast as his short legs could take him to wherever the fuck he needed to go for information._

_My hands shook as I took a seat down on one of the stools._

_Now for the question everyone wanted to ask: "Uh, what just happened? What did you guys do?"_

_Cody had the honour of asked the question. And judging by the look Zack was giving me, I had the honour of answering i t._

"_Uh... uh... w-well...uhm..." the answer everyone wanted to hear._

"_Riley set up all the machines and equipment down somewhere in the control room on fire," Zack said bluntly._

"_It wasn't only _my _fault!" I defended, trying to ignore the horror stricken looks Cody and Bailey we're giving me._

"_Yes, it was! You were the one who stupidly threw pie and Coke at me when there were a billion electrical thingies behind me!"_

"_Yeah, but I was too angry to care or notice! If you hadn't texted Kyle, then I wouldn't have even gone after you! And it was Pepsi not Coke."_

"_Who cares?! And how could you _not _notice the fucking equipment behind me? I purposely went in the control room so that you can't throw anything at me!" Zack argued._

_I stood up. "So you knew I was gonna throw the pie and Pepsi at you, then why the fuck would you go to the control room?! "_

"_So you can't throw them at me!" He repeated, his voice getting louder._

"_You know I would've thrown them anyway! I was too angry to give a fuck about where I am."_

"_Oh, yeah? Well—"_

"_Yeah, that's enough. You guys know Mr. Moseby's gonna punish you evenly, there is no point in deciding who is more faulty," Cody interrupted._

_Zack and I backed away from each other. Still angry, I ignored him. How dare he blame all of this on me?! Okay, I know most of it is my fault; I was the one who stupidly threw pie and Pepsi around a room I wasn't supposed to be in, in the first place. But it was his fault too!_

And after that, Moseby angrily announced that pretty much all that's been damaged is the ship's electricity, and basically the equipment in the control room, which needs to be fixed. The most we could go was to a nearby island, where everyone will have to camp in, until the crew gets their shit together and fixes every thing. Well, he didn't say the 'shit' part. This was followed by him telling Zack and I that he'll talk to us later, in his dangerous voice.

That was all yesterday. We were all asked to pack some clothes and necessities because we'll be staying on the island. Since no one comes to a cruise ship for vacation—or school—with a _tent_ and camping supplies, they provided that for us. Turns out, they are prepared for this kind of stuff.

So, once again, I was in line like every one else, with my duffel bag that has my clothes, and other things I'll need in one hand, and my guitar in the other. Everyone had at least one duffel bag, maybe two—except London. She had Woody carry three of her suitcases and Marcus the other three.

Zack and I were cool by now. We never stay mad at each other for long... It's just not in our nature.

"You gotta admit that was actually kind of fun," I nudged Zack.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's true. It was sick."

"How can you guys find _almost dying_ fun?" Bailey asked, disgusted.

"The thrill of it," I answered. "And we didn't _almost die_."

"You couldn't gotten everyone else dead," she reasoned.

I checked all my other text messages, just in case Zack texted more people. "Right, 'cause there was no fire extinguisher," I said sarcastically. Ah, sarcasm . How I missed it.

"Well there wasn't until I found it," Zack said proudly.

"Oh Zack, my _hero_," I said. Yep, I definitely missed sarcasm.

It was our turn to get our supplies. There were two guys giving them out. I went over to one giving out the tents. The guy shoved a package that had the tent folded up in it, to me. Moseby was there too.

"Your tent will fit three people," he quickly looked over at the people I was with. "You will share it with Bailey and London."

"What?! I will _not_ share a tent! Why can't I have my own?" London complained.

"Because we don't have enough for you to share on your own. London we've already been through this, sharing isn't always a bad thing."

"Yes it is!"

"You know, there are raccoons, and bears and wolves out there," I said slowly. Eh, might as well slowly get on Moseby's good side before he punishes me. "If you're in a tent by yourself, then they can eat you and no one will know. If you're with us, they'll probably eat us first, and you'll have time to run."

Her horror stricken face stared back at me. Mission accomplished.

"Alright, fine, I'll share!"She gave in. "But I will not share a tent with Bailey!"

"You already share a room with me, what's the difference?" Bailey asked.

"Her hair smells like pigs," London whispered to us.

"That's because I condition it with pigs milk," Bailey said happily.

Ew. That's disgusting.

"That's okay, London, you can sleep on my side," I said.

She huffed. "Oh, fine! Whatever."

Bailey's mouth dropped in shock. Yeah, it's a _wonder_ why London can stand me and not her.

Hopefully by the time we get there, she'll forget her promise and I won't have to sleep beside Bailey.

I took the tent and walked away, as Bailey went and took whatever the fuck else we needed.

Not waiting for anyone else, I walked until I was out of the ship. This island looked like a great campsite. I decided t he best place to settle was... well I actually didn't decide, I just kept walking ahead far from all the other people. But I knew Zack was somewhere not too far, behind me. And somewhere behind him we re the rest.

"I think this is good enough!" Zack yelled, twenty metres behind, about ten minutes later.

I stopped; put all my stuff down, and stretched so did Zack. A minute later, the others caught up with us, Cody came and dropped his stuff too, huffing and puffing.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and dropped to the ground, and closed his eyes.

"Why did we have to come all the way here?" Woody huffed, dropping all of London bags and stretching his back.

"So we're far from everyone else and the y won't yell at us for being too loud or something," I responded.

Everyone got to work. Zack, Cody and I set up the tents while Bailey and Woody looked through the rest of the stuff we got and organized everything, and Marcus volunteered to go with London and look for wood.

"Hey where did this third tent come from?" Cody asked, examining the extra pack age which was smaller then the other two.

"Oh, I slipped Mark a twenty to give me a one person tent," Zack replied. "No way am I sleeping in a _tent_ with Woody."

"Hurtful," Woody whined.

"No fair," Cody complained. "I don't want to sleep with Woody either!"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Woody shot at them. But he was ignored.

"Come on, Zack, I have to sleep in the same room with Woody every night! I think I deserve a break."

"No can do," Zack said simply.

"It was my money, though, wasn't it?" Cody fired at him.

Zack froze. "Maybe."

Eventually they decided to let Woody sleep in the smaller tent, so no one else has to go through the smell, by which time, I had already settled down and took out my guitar. I haven't played for a while, so it was probably out of tune. So I tuned my guitar while the boys set Woody's tent.

* * *

It was now dark. Oh how much I love the night time.

The three tents were set up, and in the space between them, was a fire. We had food, and water, and marshmallows. All of us sat together around the fire. I was on London's right, and Marcus' left. Across from me were Cody and Bailey, Zack on Cody side, and Woody on Bailey's.

"So should we tell scary stories now?" Zack asked.

"No, it's too early for that. Let's wait 'til eleven," I replied.

"So what should we do now?" Woody inquired.

"Ooo! I know!" London said, "Riley, play your banjo!"

"It's a guitar!" I corrected accusingly. How does _she_ even know what a fucking banjo is?

"You brought you're guitar?" Marcus asked excited.

"No, I was carrying a dead body in the case," I deadpanned.

"Well, excuse me for not noticing, I was too busy trying to keep my spine for collapsing," he shot back, stretching his back.

I went inside our tent and took my guitar out of its case. Sitting back down in my seat, I made sure all the strings we r e in tune. Duh, they were, I already tuned them. But I always have to check before I play.

Looking up at the group, I saw everyone watching me, expectantly, except for Bailey who had a 'yeah-I-bet-she-can't-do-shit-so-I'm-just-gonna-si t-back-and-watch-her-embarrass-herself' look.

And I know that look, because I've given it out to many people. Ugh, now that Bailey's doing it, I'll have to stop. The last thing I want to do is act like a farm girl.

I played a few chords which slowly filled the silence. I played some of the higher notes to make sure I won't mess them up, and everything was fine.

Bailey's face was replaced with a surprised look. That's right, bitch. And this was just warm up. Not that I'll be playing the best pieces I know out here. No that's just for stage. This is for fun.

"'Kay, so what do you guys want me to play first?" I asked.

"You mean that wasn't a song?" Woody asked. I ignored him.

"I'm Yours!" Cody blurted.

"What?!" Bailey shrieked. I don't think she's familiar with songs other then Old McDonald.

We gave her a funny look, and then I put my fingers on the correct strings. I haven't played that since the last time I saw Cody before they left for this Sea School, it was one of his favourite songs : _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz. As soon as I remembered the beginning, I started.

"_Well, you done done me, and you bet I felt it," _I sang.

"_I tried to be chill but you're hot that I melted.  
I fell right through the cracks,  
And I'm tryin' to get back."_

This time Marcus joined me. And a few seconds later, Cody.

"_Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my best test_

_And nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some."_

After giving Zack 'the look' and making him sing too, we sang the chorus.

"_I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait_  
_I'm Yours."_

We continued singing the rest of the song, Bailey eventually caught on the chorus, and sang it with us.

"_I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm sure_  
_No need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate_  
_I'm Yours," _we finished the song.

"Wow it's been a long time since I played that," I said.

"Yeah..." Cody said, "It was very good. You've gotten better," he complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Mom's only had me do practise fucking _four_ times a week," I added, a little angry. I used to get sick of seeing my guitar. Those were the dark days.

"Yay! Now play more!" London yelled excited.

I started playing the beginning of _Mistletoe_ another great song I know by my favourite motherfucker, Bieber.

"_It's the most beautiful time of the—_" I started.

"No please, no Justin Bieber!" Cody begged.

"Aw, why?" I whined.

"Please, just—just no Bieber."

"You know, Riley," Woody started, "I think you sing really good, and play really good." I smiled at him. "Someday," he whispered enough for everyone to hear, "_you're going to be very rich._" I smirked and glanced over at Bailey, who had a sour look on her face.

"Rich? I heard someone say rich. Who's gonna be rich? I'm rich. I'm filthy rich!" London commented.

"We know, London, we know," I said. I looked up dreamily, and in a dreamy voice said, "Someday, I'm gonna be rich. I'm gonna be rich like Donald Trump."

Realizing what I just said, I looked over at Marcus, then Zack. In unison, we started rapping:

"_Aye yo, the flyest motherfucker in the room_  
_Yeah you know it's me_  
_Bitches hating on him cause he started o ut here locally_  
_Hopefully, I'll be at the top soon_  
_For now I'm at my house_  
_On the couch_  
_Watching cartoons_

"_You know how much you love it_  
_When you get it in abundance_  
_Give a fuck about a budget_  
_When you always be the subject of discus sion_  
_But it's nothing once you stop and just say fuck it_  
'_Cause you walkin' out in public_  
_And you hear 'em talking rubbish_  
_I just wanna ri-ride through the city in a cutlass—_"

We got interrupted by Cody, who was yelling with his hands on his ears.

"Um! Virgin ears here!"

I burst out laughing at that. Then looked up and saw him, Woody, and Bailey all had their hands over their ears. Only London was enjoying our rapping.

She clapped. "Yay! Riley you can be rich too! Then we'll both be rich, and we'll go shopping! Yay! But of course you're not gonna be as rich as me, hahaha. I'll always be richer. And I'll always look better in dresses," she told me.

I just laughed, and said, "Yes, London, of course. Does anyone else have any requests?" I asked like a DJ.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh!" Bailey hopped up and down. "Can you sing some Taylor Swift?"

I can't say I wasn't surprised. "Wait. You know songs other then Old McDonald?" I asked.

She gave a slight offended look. "Well—y eah. I mean we only sing that for so long! Psh, I stopped when I was fourteen!" She smiled, expectantly.

I stared at her horrified, then looked at Zack questioningly. He shrugged.

But then again, Taylor Swift? Country girl songs.

Oh well, I'll sing Safe and Sound. Just because I liked the beginning.

I played my favourite part—the beginning , before Bailey started singing with me .

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said I'll never let you go_  
_When all the shadows almost killed you light_  
_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me alone,'_  
_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight_

"_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light,_  
_And you and I'll be_  
_Safe... and... sound,"_

Hmm, not bad. She is definitely a little off tune, but my voice and the guitar drown out most of that, so no one really notices.

You'd think by now that someone would've told us to go stuff and stop singing such a slow song, but nobody did. Weird. I started singing again, but for some re a son Bailey stopped. Guess I'm all alone again.

"_Don't dare look out your window_  
_Darling, everything's on fire_  
_A war outside our door keeps raging on,"_

I felt the familiar mix of excitement an d happiness rush through my body. I was more aware of the guitar in my hands, a n d my voice. Playing my guitar and singing felt... perfect.

Motherfucker, I sound like some deep person.

All I knew was that, right now, I just wanted to keep singing, and playing.

"_Curled up to this_  
_Lul-la-by_  
_Even when music's..._  
_Gone, gone_

"_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_And you and I'll be_  
_Safe... and... sound,"_

I carried on singing the song for who knows how long. When I was done, I opened my eyes and saw everyone was staring at me in wonder.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"Your singing... it made me feel... tingly," London said.

"I got goose bumps," Zack announced.

"Yeah, me too." "So did I." "Same." The others agreed,

Shut. Up. _My_ singing gave them goosebumps?!

"Oh my God! You guys got the goosebumps? !" I couldn't help but feel ecstatic. " Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah, Riles, you've really gotten good," Zack added.

It was silent for a moment, then Woody broke it by saying, "I'm hungry." And got up to get some food.

"I think we should tell scary stories now," Zack suggested.

So we told stories. Woody's story was about a boy with dark curly hair, and braces, who was at a Mexican buffet when he got abducted by aliens.

Then London told one about a rich girl who went shopping in Paris, and then came home and she was poor. She lived the rest of her life getting $100 a week.

"What's so scary about that?" Zack inquired.

"Gasp! You don't find that scary? She—was—poor—she—only—got—$100—a—week!"

While we were telling stories, I noticed Cody took every chance he got to say how he wasn't scared. At first, I didn't know why he would do that, then I realized he's convincing himself that he won't be scared because he doesn't have Blankie. He was doing well until Marcus told a story.

"So there was this boy. He was seven. He had an older sister, who was sixteen. Him and his sister, and their parents lived in the woods. He loved doing jigsaw puzzles. One day, they got a letter in the mail, along with the usual stuff, a teen magazine for the daughter, and a kids ' magazine for the boy. The letter invited the parents over to a couples ' event. It was more like a competition, and the winning couple would win a million dollars—"

"Psh! I already have a million dollars," London informed us.

Marcus ignored her and continued with the story.

"So the parents decided to go—the event was that night. The sister was to take care of the boy while they were gone. The parents left at 7 o'clock. Around eight , the sister came down to the kitchen where the boy was doing a jigsaw puzzle .

'_I'm going to down to Tiffany's for a few minutes, okay? She never gave me back my shoes, so she said I can come over and get them,'_ she told the boy.

'_But you can't leave. You're supposed to watch me,_' the boy told her.

'_Don't worry, I'll only be a few minutes, nothing will happen,_' she assured him. Tiffany's house was a little less then eight kilometres away.

"So she left. And the boy waited. And waited. To pass time, he went back to finishing his jigsaw puzzle. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. They didn't know if he should get it. His parents couldn't possibly get back so soon, and neither could his sister. It took fifteen minutes to get to Tiffany's house. Nevertheless, he went to see. He stood up on a chair, and looked through the peep hole... no one was t here. Confused, the boy slowly pushed the chair away... unlocked the door... and looked outside... still no one was there. He looked down and saw a package. His name was on it. Taking it inside the house, he opened the package. It was the jigsaw puzzle he had ordered two days ago. How come it was so early? Forgetting about his other puzzle, he opened this one and started working on it on the coffee table in the living room. It was a particularly hard one. Most of t he pieces were dark. And there wasn't even a picture t o look off of. But that didn't matter. He made puzzles without looking at the pictures before. So he slowly found the right pieces and out them together. At one point he felt very thirsty, so he went to get some orange juice from the fridge . But as soon as h e opened the fridge door, he heard lightening, followed by a downpour. Another strike and all the electricity from the house went out. But that was okay. The boy was used to b lack outs. He drank some orange juice anyway, but a few minutes later, he felt a little chilly. Running up to his room, he grabbed a blanket and came back.

"He wrapped the blanket around himself, and sat back down to finish his jigsaw puzzle. He was beside the window, so he worked with the moon light shining on him. When he looked down at the puzzle pieces, he noticed they were different. They were all everywhere as though someone messed them all up. He always organizes them by colour, and he was sure they we re like that before. Confused, he reorganized them. But then he saw some pieces that look really different... he had looked through all o f the pieces and yet he was seeing some that he didn't know were there. Ignoring this, he continued making the puzzle .

"He always started with the corners. He did the top left corner first , then the top right, then the bottom two. So engrossed in the puzzle, he kept going and piecing the pieces together, until finally he had most of it done. Still not focusing on the image , because he liked looking at his creation when he was done, he put in the last few pieces. Then he realized that he had finis whole jigsaw puzzle without his sister coming back... but wait, no. He didn't finish the puzzle. There was one piece left. He looked around himself, and under the table and by fridge before getting the feeling that he should check his room. "He slowly walked up to hi s room, and opened the creaking door. Right there, on the ground, beside his bed was a puzzle piece.

"Deciding that he had somehow brought it up and dropped it when he came to get a blanket, he grabbed it and left his room, shutting the door. However, instead of only his door being shut, he heard another door being shut. Instantly, he called out his sister's name but didn't get a response. He called it out a few more times, but still didn't get a response . Thinking it was probably just his imagination, he walked down t dark living room. Immediately his nose detected a strange smell... a metallic smell... he went over to his puzzle and put in the last piece, then to what he made... and gasped really loudly.

"It was a picture of a dark living room, much like his . In the center there was a boy who was staring shocked at a jigsaw puzzle, on a coffee table. On the side of the picture, you can see part of their kitchen, on the other side, a TV. In a dark corner of the house, in the picture, looking like there were some people lying down. There were about three people, all of them covered in blood. He slowly lifted his head and looked at the corner, and saw the dead, blank faces of his mom, dad, and sister staring back at him.

"He screamed, but he didn't dare move. Looking a picture again, he saw something on the window... a face . A face grinning at him manically, holding a knife. He slowly turned around to look at the window . .. and... BAM!" Marcus yelled, making all of us jump a foot in the air. "Was the last thing the boy heard, before all went black..." he finished.

It was silent for a moment. Then Cody whimpered. "I'm scared..." Woody whispered .

"Oh come on, it was just a story!" Zack said.

"I'm leaving. I'm done with scary stories," Bailey said and got up but fell right back down because Cody wouldn't let go of her arm. "Cody, come on, it was just a story..." she tried. Idiot. That 's never gonna work.

"I'm leaving too," London whispered then scurried away to the tent.

"That was amazing, Marcus," I complimented him, and gave him a pat on the back. "Goodnight, everyone," I said then went in after London to the tent.

"Riley?" London whispered, when I got in the tent.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Is that you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Okay, good," she sighed.

Unfortunately, London had remembered my promise, and I got the middle sleeping bag.

"Did you already change to you pyjamas?" I asked her.

"No," she replied.

"Don't you want to change...?"

"Wait... I change in _here?_"

I rolled my eyes again. "If you want, you can go change outside in front of everyone," I replied, pulling off my shirt , to put on my pyjama top.

But fucking Bailey chose that moment to open the tent, and yell, "No, Cody! See, there isn't anything in my tent either!" She sounded pissed. Well no where fucking near what I was feeling.

I saw Cody's eyes widen, he let out a girlish scream and shielded his eyes, which, of course, caused Marcus and Zack to look over. Marcus froze, not knowing how to react seeing a girl topless, whereas Zack burst out laughing. But its not like anyone got to stare at my boobs, I had enough decency to cover up before Woody shows up.

"Would you fucking leave the tent," I spat at Bailey who looked at me apologetically. Little cunt is in deep shit.

"Sorry," she squeaked, and left.

I quickly put on my pyjama top, and started on my pants when London laughed.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed pointing at me . "I think I wanna change in here."

Ignoring her, I left the tent, fully clothed. Bailey was biting her lip as she looked at me. I gave her a long glare. I actually didn't know what I should say, so I decided I'll think of a bad prank later.

"What'd I miss?" Woody asked, seeing Cody still covering his eyes—poor him, he was probably expecting Bailey to take a way his innocence, not me—and Marcus looking everywhere but me, and Zack on the floor pissing himself laughing.

"R-riley...fffflashed! HAHAHAHA!" Zack said in between laughs. His laughter slowly died.

I grabbed him from his collar, and pulled him up to his feet. The second he saw my face, he stared laughing again.

"Oh yeah? Let's who'll be laughing their ass off when you can't have any kids!" I yelled. He only realized what I meant a second too late: I shoved my knee up between his legs, where the sun doesn't shine. Immediately his face turned pink , as he tried his hardest not to scream . I let go of his collar and let him drop to the floor where he screamed and curled up in a ball. I smirked, then looked over at the other guys who stared at me, horrified. "Does anyone else wanna laugh?" I spat just because they were staring at me. I had no intention of taking away any of their babies, I just came out for Zack. Cody gave a little cry and ran into his tent.

I walked back inside ours where Bailey was already dressed in her pyjamas, and in her sleeping bag. I gave her one more glare, then went inside my sleeping bag. At least next time she gets all pissed at me, I can kindly remind her that be cause of her, I was the one who technically took away her boyfriend's innocence. I also have to remember to give her a glare in the morning, because that's w hen I look the scariest.

Bailey turned the lamp off, and we all got comfortable in our sleeping bags, ready to sleep.

I don't know about London, or Bailey, but I didn't even feel a wink of sleep. I was just too awake. I felt like its night and there is something I could do. I was too lazy to get up though, so no, I wasn't going outside, and I don't wan t to talk to Bailey, and talking to London is sometimes like talking to a lamp post.

I guess London was in the same predicament as me, she took out her cell phone and started texted someone. The light from her phone almost lit up the whole tent. She glanced at me, giggled, and the proceeded to type something to whomever she was texting. A minute or so later, I heard my phone vibrate. Pulling it close to me, I unlocked it to see I had a new text message. From Maddie. I glanced at London for a second, then opened up the message.

_so london tells me you flashed zack and cody..;) DO TELL WHAT HAPPENED_

Right. Uh...

I texted back: _yeah, i was changing and bailey was trying to show cody that there isn't anything scary in our tent, he screamed, zack and Marcus looked over, and zack started laughing_

She didn't reply straight away. Makes sense though, she's texting London at the same time. London snickered at something she read, causing Bailey to stir.

My phone buzzed, so I quickly checked it. The light from my phone and London's pretty much lit up the whole tent.

_ok, lots of things im confused about. 1. why was bailey trying to show cody there isn't anything scary in your tent? 2. WHY are you in a tent? i thought you're on a ship. 3. who is marcus? 4. what did you do to zack?_

I wrote back: _1. were telling scary stories and cody got scared. bailey was trying to show him t here is nothing scary in our tents 2. some people did some shit that messed up the ships electricity and other stuff so we have to camp at this island while it' s getting fixed 3. Lil' little 4. let's just say... he may or may not have k ids in the future :)_

This time she replied faster.

_oh my god riley! what did you and zack do?! LIL' LITTLE? MARCUS LITTLE?! i feel bad for zack, but if he laughed that hard, i would've done the same :)_

I sniggered at what Maddie would've done to Zack. Believe it or not, she could get more vicious then me.

Bailey woke up and looked at us, squinting.

"Why do you guys keep laughing? What's that light?" London and I stared at her without replying. "You guys are texting, aren't you? Who are you texting?"

"Maddie," we both replied, turning back to our phones. Bailey dropped her head to her pillow and went back to sleep.

I got a text from London.

_dosnt bailys heir lokk funyy? Hehehehehehe_

I glanced at Bailey's hair.

'_looks like the pigs had their fun_' I texted back.

She read it, then thought for a few seconds until she got it, and we quietly snickered together.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling oddly strange. I felt around my body... no, everything's fine. I looked inside my sleeping bag... nothing unusual... I looked at Bailey and London who were both still sleeping. What's wrong then? Groaning I reached over for my phone to check the time, and realized that was the problem. _9:02_.

Motherfucker, why am I up so early?

I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't. I was awake now. So I stayed in my sleeping bag until I started to hate it, so I got up to change. I dressed in a light blue v-neck, white short with a thin brown belt, and sandals. I grabbed a water bottle, my toothbrush, and toothpaste and left the tent to find somewhere to brush my teeth.

After I was all cleaned up, I made my way back to the tent, to put my stuff away, and grabbed my phone. Bailey woke up by now, ah too bad she missed the 'scary morning face' I was planning on terrorizing her with.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," I said back, stuff my toothbrush in a plastic bag, and shoving it in my duffel bag along with the toothpaste. I got up to leave, before she starts a conversation with me.

Shoving my phone in my back pocket, I walked over to the boys' tent, and peeked inside. I know I'm not allowed to do this, but seriously, who actually gives a fuck about rules? And I know it's also dangerous because one of them could behalf naked, but they saw me half naked last night, so really there is no harm done. Not that I'm interested in seeing them half naked. Luckily, none of them were half naked.

Cody was asleep in between Zack and Marcus. Okay that's really shameful, I woke up _before_ Cody.

Anyway, I had gotten an idea when I woke up. An evil one. Well, actually compared to the many other things I've done before, this is too nice. I had to make sure Zack was asleep. I quietly left the tent, and walked over to a tree, and started digging up the dirt near the roots. Once it was deep enough, I picked a few earthworms. Ew. Gross. But it's totally going to be worth Zack's reaction .

I counted exactly seven, and walked back to their tent. I walked over to Zack's side—not the side beside Cody, the other —and slowly unzipped the top of his sleeping bag. Then I placed two earthworms his chest, two on either side of his neck, one on his hair, and let the other two venture their way down to wherever they want in the sleeping bag.

"What exactly are you doing?" Cody asked hoarsely.

I looked up at him. Shit. I wasn't supposed to get caught in the action. But oh well, it's just Cody he doesn't mind it whenever I get back at Zack. And it's not like its going to be some great mystery as to who put earthworms on Zack.

I grabbed one of the earthworms on his chest and lifted it up to show Cody. "Revenge is sweet," I smirked.

His eyes widened, as he shot up and looked inside his sleeping bag.

"Don't worry, I didn't put any in yours, just Zack for laughing at me last night," I assured him.

He got quiet as a blush spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sensing the awkward tension.

He looked at me strangely. "Aren't you... embarrassed... that I s-saw y-you...last night...?" He asked quietly, avoiding my eyes.

Oh, that's what this is about.

"Nah, man," I said, getting up to leave. "We've been through way too much for me to feel embarrassed that you saw me."

I was a little confused at first too, but I realized I've known Zack and Cody way too long to feel ashamed. I was only worried about Marcus. Well, not really . I mean everyone knows what it looks like inside a girl's shirt.

He looked relieved, and gave me a small smile. Yeah... _Cody_ is the one going through most of the shit because _I_ accidently flashed.

I left the tent, and saw Bailey just got back from brushing her teeth. She gave me a strange look when she saw me come out of the boys' tent, and then even stranger when she saw Cody come out right be hind me. I couldn't help but die to know what was going through her mind. This would've been the perfect time to remind her that Cody has seen more of me then her, but the fact that Cody himself was here, ruined it. So without saying anything—because I knew she would asked Cody, who would stutter because he sees how wrong this looks especially after what happened last night, and it would make it that much funnier for me—I walked away.

I went to sit beside our tent, and pretended to be texting while exactly what a predicted happened.

"Why was she in your tent?" Bailey asked quietly, walking up closer to him.

"Uh, uh... b-because," Cody stuttered.

Bailey gave him a slight glare.

"N-no it's not like _that_. We weren't... _doing_ anything," Cody stopped as something flashed in his mind. Ha! _Flashed,_ geddit? I wonder what _flashed_ in his mind. This, of course, made it look even worse to Bailey. Bailey snapped her fingers in front of his face causing Cody to snap out of his daydream. "Really, I swear, Bailey, she's my best friend, I would never _see_ her like that," he winced when he realize that he actually _did_ 'see' me like that already. It took everything in me to not burst out laughing at that moment.

"Really...? You still didn't answer my question," Bailey said flatly.

Honestly, I don't think she was even thinking we did anything wrong in the firs t place, it's just the way Cody said it , made everything seem sketchy.

"She was just—" Cody began, but I didn't want my fun to end so soon, so I made it sound sketchier.

"No, Cody! Don't tell her!" I shouted. Bailey and Cody's heads snapped to me.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because..." I whispered, "What happened in there is strictly between me and you. I can't come back to do it again if everyone knows what's going on."

"No, Riley, they're going to find out eventually."

"Come on; please don't ruin our morning fun! I promise I won't be loud next time."

My mouth twitched from the smile I was trying hard to show. This was just too funny! By the scared look on Bailey's face , I decided my revenge was over. Two in one morning, wow.

Cody, obviously, was completely unaware how I made everything sound dirty.

Cody looked at my warning look, then at Bailey's expectant one and blurted out, "Riley was stuffing earthworms in Zack's sleeping bag when I woke up!"

I bit my lip hard to stop the laugh that was about to come.

"What?" Bailey asked, really confused.

"Riley wanted to revenge on Zack for laughing at her last night, so she stuffed earthworms in his sleeping bag."

A looked of understanding crossed her face. Then she looked at me.

"Why? What did you think we were doing?" I asked, making her feel ashamed for thinking what I made her think.

"Oh—nothing, I just... I thought... nothing, nothing," she mumbled walking away . Young Innocent Cody looked at me confused.

Wow he can be slow.

Later, when everyone had woken up—except Zack—Cody was making breakfast for all of us. Well, we had frozen food in the box; he just had to warm it with the fire .

"When is the ship going to get fixed? My back was hurting all night!" London whined. "And my hair looks like a mess!"

I snickered. "Was it the pigs?" I whispered in her ear. We snickered again for a few seconds before she starting whining again.

"The what?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied.

I thought I heard shuffling inside Zack's tent, and shushed everyone.

"Shhh, guys!"

Wait for it, wait for it, wait—

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH! AHHH HELP HELP! WORMS! W ORMS! WORMS! AHHHHHHH!"

I burst out laughing. Well I had one of those moments where I didn't make any noise at the beginning, but then I found m y voice and laughing my ass off, clapping my hands and rolling on the floor.

Everyone except Bailey and Cody were really confused until Zack came running out of the tent in a tank top and shorts.

"DID YOU DO THIS?!" He yelled at me.

I nodded, still clapping my hands and laughing.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" He yelled again, slapping some of the earthworms away. "ONE OF THEM TRIED GETTING INSIDE MY FUCKING EAR!" And that just made everything better.

My laughter slowly died down, I looked at the ground where Zack was standing, fuming.

"Wait," I said realizing something. I counted the earthworms on the ground. "There are only six there, I put seven on you..."

He spun around and tried looking at his back for the last one, without any luck. Suddenly he stopped.

"Oh," he squeaked, and awkwardly criss-crossed his legs a few times, then suddenly brought his hands down to his dick, and squeaked again.

I was wrong. _This_ just made everything better. I burst out laughing again, this time the others joining me. It was the first time I laughed so hard since I got on this ship. It was one of those times where you laugh so hard, you feel like you have abs or something. My stomach was hurting so much, I clutched it as I continued laughing .

I had to think of dead puppies to get my self to stop laughing. I took a deep breath, and let it back out shaky.

"Man, this is the best morning ever," I said.

* * *

That time was pretty much the only highlight of this camping trip. The next morning, Mr. Moseby found us and told us we were all to meet by the ship at 3:00 pm . The ship's crew fixed everything, and we could all go in it now.

"Finally! I need my bed back. And my shower. And my hair straightener, and my hair curler, and my caviar—"

"Okay, we get it," Marcus interrupted he r.

Everyone had to get screened by metal detectors before being allowed on the ship. I don't understand why they would bother doing this. Who the fuck can find knifes and dangerous weapons on this island?

Apparently Zack.

Except what he did was stuff them all in my pockets—don't ask me how he did that —and my duffel bag. The fucking detector beeped every second.

Every time the guy pulled out a pocket knife or screw driver or fire place poker , I glared at Zack. He smirked bigger every time. The worst was when the guy found a motherfucking butchers' knife in my duffel bag. How the fuck did he get _that_ in there?!

Obviously this dude was very suspicious now—I mean who carries around a million pocket knifes and a _butchers'_ knife?—and was probably going to arrest me or some shit, but Moseby came and saved my ass.

I didn't even say anything. All I did the whole time was glare at Zack.

"No, no, I know her personally; she is not the type to go around harming people . This is just a terrible _prank_ pulled on her... by _someone_," Moseby explained. And after a few minutes he finally managed to convince him I was innocent and not a psycho teenager .

"I just try to have a little laugh, and you go on and try to get me arrested?!" I spat venomously at Zack as we were getting on the ship.

"Come on, Riles, it was funny!"

"No, it wasn't, because if Moseby hadn't saved me, I'd be on the fastest Tipton helicopter home!"

That shut him up.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry! I just wanted revenge," Zack apologized.

"Clearly you don't understand the boundaries to a good prank. You are a terrible prankster," I told him. This was me accepting his apology.

"Whatever floats you boat," he smiled, knowing he was forgiven.

* * *

The fact that we just got back on board, didn't mean Zack and Cody got excused from their jobs. I was at the juice bar with them when Mr. Moseby found us.

"Zack, Riley, I have something important to tell you," he announced. "About you two wrecking the control room—"

"Uh-uh-uh," I stopped him. "How do you know for sure it was me and Zack?" I raised my eyebrows.

Mr. Moseby gave me a patient smile. "Riley, did you and Zack wreck the control room?"

Oh.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly.

"There you go," he continued. "Because you two wrecked the control room, lots of stuff were destroyed, and of course need to be repaired." Zack and I looked each other. Duh, we know _that_. "And you two have to pay for what you damaged."

Zack and I looked at each other again, this time panicked. "What?!" We yelled.

"Yes, you guys did mess up many things, and now you have to pay for them."

"B-but—! I don't even have a job!" I yelled. He pulled the small board that was on the counter that Zack just cleaned, and turned it over so I can see what it says: _Hiring waitresses now_.

"You start tomorrow."

Oh fuck.

"Wait, waitress? Why do I have to be a towel boy, when all this time I could've been a _waiter_?!" Cody complained, but no one listened to him.

"H-how much... do we owe... you?" I asked slowly. Poor Zack was still in shock.

Mr. Moseby showed me the bill.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" A few old people glared at me for cussing.

"What it is?" Zack questioned.

"$60,000!"

His face paled.

"That's obviously not all of it—" Mr. Moseby started.

"THERE'S MORE?!" I yelled at his face.

"—but you can't possibly make that much money, so Mr. Tipton wants you to pay this much of it. And since there are two of you, both of you owe Mr. Tipton $30,000 each."

$30,000 doesn't sound as much compared to $60,000, but it's still a lot.

"What if we can't pay all of it?" Zack inquired.

"Simple," Mr. Moseby stated. "You don't graduate."

My mouth dropped. I'll have to fucking work my ass off.

"It's actually not that bad you know, you two can make it," Mr. Moseby said, then left.

"Well..." Cody awkwardly broke the silence in which I wanted to crawl under a rock and die, "it could've been worse... ?"

We glared at him to shut up, and he did so, leaving.

"Well, at least we work at the same place..." Zack said slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. We can do it."

"How much do you get paid?"

"More or less $20 an hour."

Whoa. That's a lot.

Holy shit... they actually pay people like that?

"Wow... yeah, we'll definitely get the money then," I said happier then I was five seconds ago.

I pulled out my phone to check the text I just got. It was from London. Strange, the only time she ever texted me was that night when we laughed about Bailey's hair.

_i niid u 2 com heer_

Of course only London would spell 'need' with double 'i'.

"I gotta go, London needs me," I told Zack and left.

Why does London need me?

I went down to her cabin, and just as I was about to knock, Bailey came out.

"Be careful there! She's doing her _Yay Me!_ web show, and she is so gonna embarrass you _every_ chance she gets," she warned.

I scrunched my eyebrows, why would London do that?

"She did it to me! You wouldn't believe how humiliated I was!" She stomped away.

I shrugged and walked inside their room.

"Hey, London, why did you need me?" I as ked.

"Oh hi Riley! Heeeeeeeeeeeeere's Rileyyy yyyy!" She said to a small camera. A slow smile came on my face. She _is_ doing her _Yay Me! Starring London Tipton._

I walked over to the camera, bent down, and smiled and waved.

"Hey, guys! Remember me? It's Riley," I waved more. "Of course you may not remember me because I'm older now, and taller , and cuter." I gave them another charming smile.

London laughed. "Riley here, is going to try on the new outfits I bought today, wiiiiiiiiithhhhh _meeeeeeeeeeeee_!" London pointed at herself.

I looked behind me; thrown all over London's bed were a bunch of new clothes. Over near Bailey's bed, was a big folding screen. Oh, this is different.

"First outfit," London said, "This cute skirt with this cute tank top! Many people where this skirt with hideous white shirts, but Riley will show you how to wear it!"

She threw the clothes at me, and I went behind the screen to change. I came out and posed in front of the camera.

"Tada!" I smiled.

"And here's this dress with this cardigan!" London threw me another set of clothing and I ran behind the screen again to change. Just as I came out, London went to put on another outfit, and came out to pose with me.

Soon, this whole thing turned to London and I grabbing whatever clothes looked nice together, changing behind the screen then coming back out and posing in front of the camera.

One viewer wanted a serious look, so London and I looked through the clothes for business-like outfits. London settled for pants and a matching blazer, and I changed into a pencil skirt with a matching blazer. We put on our best serious faces and posed, but it didn't last long. In seconds we burst out laughing .

One of the viewers asked us to show what kind of clothes to wear in the summer. I grabbed a yellow summer dress with an aqua scarf, and went behind the screen, London picking a blue summer dress with a pink furry scarf. We changed behind the screen, and came back to pose, we came up closer to the camera and made silly faces, playing around with the scarves . London turned on music and we starting doing crazy dance moves, when the door opened and Bailey walked in.

She looked extremely confused at all the fun we were having.

"What are you guys doing? Are you guys modeling all these clothes? Aren't you supposed to be embarrassing her?" Bailey asked London incredulously.

"No, why would I want to embarrass her?" London asked innocently.

"Because that's what you did to me! You embarrassed me every chance you got, but you're modeling and having fun with _her_?!"

"Oh, don't worry I had fun with you too!" London smiled. She ran into Bailey's closet and pulled out a long, red checkered skirt.

"Remember guys, this is a _tablecloth_ not a skirt!" London said seriously before laughing.

"Hey, give me that!" Bailey shrieked, snatching the tablecloth—I mean _skirt. _I can see why Bailey is angry London isn't making fun of me. Almost everything Bailey owns looks embarrassing and hideous to London. If I wasn't so pissed at her, I probably would've felt bad for Bailey. But I was pissed. So I didn't do anything.

Bailey put away put away her clothes in her closet, locked the closet doors and stormed out of the room.

London and I dressed up for a beach part y this time. Keeping the scarves, we changed the dress, added sunglasses, some jewellery, hats, and continued posing , and taking pictures too.

* * *

It was Monday morning and we were all sitting in class watching Woody and Addison do an arm wrestle. It was funny how every time Addison easily beat Woody. Woody fell to the ground, and I was going to arm wrestle Zack, but Ms. Tutweiller chose that moment to start the class. Everyone scurried to their seats.

"Woody, what are you doing on the floor?" Ms Tutweiller asked Woody, who was still on the ground.

"Uh, looking for his pride," Zack answered. I snickered.

"Can't find it," Woody said sheepishly. "Oh I found a piece of gum!" He said pulling an old piece of gum from under the desk and chewing it. Gross.

Ms. Tutweiller started saying about how we'll be doing something different.

"You sit in one of these chairs while we bore you to death?" London suggested.

"Wow," Ms. Tutweiller checked her watch. "9:02 and I'm already sad." Seeing nobody cared, she continued telling us about our project. "Now this assignment is going to be worth half your grade, but everyone will have a partner."

Immediately, London, Zack, Woody and I ran up to Cody and yelled, "I pick Cody!"

"And the two of you will become a married couple," she continued.

"Ew," we all dropped Cody's arm and sat back in our seats.

"What?" Cody asked. "No one wants to marry me?"

"Eh," Ms. Tutweiller said, "you get used to it."

Ms. Tutweiller let us go pick our partners.

I watched Cody and Bailey propose to each other in unison: "_Will you marry me? Of course I will. You've made me the happiest person in the world!_" And then hug.

Okay, then.

Woody walked over and proposed to Addison, giving her a candy ring. Aw.

I looked around. Lots of unattractive guys I don't want to get to know. Marcus is probably going to propose to London, judging by the dreamy look in his eyes as he looked at her. I looked around for more guys. God, I really need to get to know more people. But then again, I hate people so, no.

A guy with horrible acne and green braces smiled at me. Gross! I caught the eye of a dark haired bad boy looking guy, he looks okay, but I really don't want to know him.

"Hey, Riley," a redhead I never noticed before came over to me, "do you want to marry me?"

"Uh..." how do I say this in the nicest way? "No."

His head dropped and he walked away.

"Told you she'd never go for you," some other guy yelled at him. This one was a cute blonde. He gave me a charming smile. God he looked so much like Kyle. "How about you go with me instead?" He asked.

"Do you play football?" I asked him.

"Yes!" He smiled bigger.

"Then, no."

His smile dropped as a few more guys laughed at him. About three of them looked like they wanted to ask me, but I turned my back before then can even open their mouths.

I saw a bunch giggling girls glance at Zack who was telling some dude a story. Then they started walking over to him, most likely asking him to marry them. I think I know who I want to marry now. Well, really, he's the only single guy I know—or want to even talk to—in this class.

Just as one of the girls opened her mouth, I yelled to get his attention.

"HEY, ZACK!" He looked over at me. "WHAT SAY WE GET MARRIED?!"

"OKAY!" He agreed, giving me a thumbs up, then turned back to the dude and continued telling him the story. All the girls around gave me pitiful glares. Seriously? I'm like the queen of glares. No one can glare me down.

I turned back to the guys and said, "Sorry, boys. I'm taken..."

They went over and asked the girls who got rejected by Zack before they could even ask.

"Alright, class," Ms. Tutweiller started, "now over the next two weeks, you will learn what it's like to be married."

London asked the question that was running through my—and probably everyone else 's—head.

"Well, what do you know about marriage?"

"Well—"

"Have you ever been married?"

"No—"

"Has anyone ever proposed to you?"

Make that _questions_ we wanted to know.

"I will have you know—"

"When was the last time you even went out for a date?"

"You know, Ms. Tutweiller, you really could've gotten a lot of dates from those flyers I made," I told her.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed. Then sheepishly said, "I mean... moving on!"

She told us about how half the marriages in the US don't work, and how people like her—"the other half"—limp along in uncomfortable silence. London decided to shared that her dad is so good at marriage; he's done it 8 times.

And then we got to pick our careers out of a bowl.

Cody went first.

"Astronomer," he said happily, "duh!"

"Ooo, hand model!" Bailey smiled.

"Ugh, with those badger claws," London huffed. Gotta love the things London says .

Addison got teacher, Woody got hot dog vender. Zack walked up to get his, but I wanted to go first. There has got to be a bad career somewhere there, and I didn't want that one.

"Alright, my turn," he said.

"Wait, me first!" I yelled.

He sighed and let me go first. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a card. Flipping it over, I read what my job was: _Singer_.

Coincidence? I think not.

"Haha I got singer!" I laughed.

"Oh good, you make you'll lots of money for us," Zack said relieved. Then stuck his hand in the bowl. "Oh, sanitation engineer. Cool, I'm an engineer! Haha."

"That means garbage man," Cody told him.

I knew there was a bad job somewhere in there.

"Ew, I'm married to a garbage man," I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Oh, I drive a truck. That crushes stuff!" Zack said.

Oh my God.

We looked over at London as she picked out a job.

"Who's Brian Sergion?" She asked.

Huh?

"It says 'Brain Surgeon," Ms. Tutweiller told her, "and even though this is pretend, that makes me nervous!" She ripped up London's card. "Why don't you be a housewife?"

"Can I be a _mansion_wife?"

"Sure!"

London squealed over to Marcus.

We continued the rest of the morning doing other work—blugh, _History_—until the lunch bell rang. I packed my stuff and walked out of the class with Zack.

"Hey, Riley," he smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him.

"What? We're married now."

I glared at him, signalling him to let me go, but he ignored the glare and tightened his grip on my waist.

"Come on, baby, don't be grumpy. It's our honeymoon!" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well then, I guess you'll be a gentleman and buy me lunch?" I smirked.

* * *

**so... whaddiya think? Did you like the chapter? Was the part where Riley sings too much? I wasn't sure whether or not I should put that in there... Or how about the part where Riley flashed! What did you think of that? And do you guys lik e London and Riley's friendship? I do. Let 's not forget Maddie, I had to bring her in at some point. Oh and don't mind the horror story, it was stupid cuz I haven 't heard any good ones in a loooooooooooong time. And yeah, Zack and Riley are married now. Review to find found out how their married relationship goes!**

**I need to do some creditting:**

**_I'm Yours - _****Jason Mraz**

**_Mistletoe - _****Justin Bieber**

**_Donald Trump - _****Mac Miller**

**_Safe And Sound - _****Taylor Swift**

**OKAY NOW ATTENTION! ZILEY SHIPPERS. or readers. THIS IS WHERE YOU STAHP READING THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO POST A NEW STORY THAT WILL CONTINUE FROM THIS CHAPTER, THAT YOU GUYS CAN CONTINUE READING. FOR MY CILEY SHIPPERS, OR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO READ ZAYA SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE , YOU GUYS CONTINUE READING ****_THIS_**** STORY. Get it?**

**Review to let me know what you guys think! And also, I don't know how often I'm going to update, seeing as now I technically have 2 stories to write. The plots are going to be different, duh, but most of the events are going to be the same. So you can pretty much look at both stories to see how things play with both of the boys.**

**:)**


	6. Little Me, Off to Paris!

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it took a while to update this. I wanted to write it after I updated my Ziley story, but I had a little bit of writer's block... so yeah.**

**One important thing: You guys need to go back to the end of Chapter 4 (of this story) I updated it, there is a part at the end in Zack's POV that I completely forgot about. Sorry.**

**I'll do the reviews. These reviews are the same as the ones at the beginning of my Ziley story.**

**Iloveyou19 – Thank you for the suggestion (: I already have my mind set on most of what you suggested, but I'm not gonna reveal too much right now! (though I'm sure you'll like it) Thank you for the review! (:**

**Guest – Omg reviews like these actually get me really excited and want to update, thank you for that (: Thanks for the suggestion, again I have my mind set on what's gonna happen and like the suggestion by Iloveyou19, it's pretty much the same as what I kinda have planned, so you'll like it (: A MILLION OREOS AND COOKIES? OKAY. I'M WAITING.**

**Sparkle – Yes, Riley is Selena Gomez (: The character was kind of inspired by Alex Russo, and most of what I wanted her to be like, plus I love Selena Gomez so I just had to make her Riley. Yeah, Selena was in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. One of the episodes, as Gwen, but she's nice in it and stuff, so not like Riley at all. She's more like Alex Russo. I love Alex Russo. Thank you!**

**NothingLastsFor3v3r – Thank you so much! It just makes me feel like I'm in the rainbow flying with unicorns when people say the love my writing. AND EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU SAY YOU'LL READ MY STORY ANYWAY! :''''D**

**Blueeyedgirl, Jane, Miumi-chan, keykeybaby6 – Thank you guys so much for reading! (:**

**Layla – And here's the Ziley story! The reason why I decided to make this one was actually for you, because I felt terrible for disappointing you, so I really hope you'll like it! :D**

**BADSTORYHACK, HOMEBOI, starshipssuck, yolo, hiimmaguest – As far as I know, my grammar is correct. Except for the few mistakes I miss here and there, I look over my work and proof read it, so if you referring to those small mistakes, well guess what, I'm not perfect and I don't have an editor so suck it up cuz it's not the end of the world. A poorman's story is better? What does being poor have to do with your writing skills? A poor man could be a better writer then a rich one. I do look at the other comments... no one else really said shit about my work... and if you don't like my story, if you think it's junk, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT. And that was supposed to be mean? I guess I'll go and cry in my corner, now, boo-hoo.**

**Precious – Yeah I just keep writing and writing and then I'm like, 'oh shit, i better end this now'. Glad you liked it! And yeah the part where Riley gets flashed, I was expecting it either, I just got the idea as I was writing and I knew I wanted to have that part in there. **

**That's it :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and check out my Ziley story someday too, if you want :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Little Me, Off to Paris!**

"_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays. Fold 'em let 'em hit me, raise it, baby stay with me_," I sang in the shower. It's one o'clock (well it was when I came into the shower) and on a Tuesday. There was no school for today, because today we were docking in France.

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!_"

Poker Face has always been one of my favourites.

I washed off all the shampoo and applied some conditioner, and starting singing a new song.

"_See I've been waiting all daaayyyy, for you to call baaabbbehh! So let's get up and let's get on it, don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight! Come on, that's right. Honestly, I'll dooooo anything you want tooooo, so can we finish what we started, don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight!"_

I stayed under the water for a while longer.

"_Everywhere I'm looking now! I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away!"_

I heard knocking on the door, and realized I've been in for too long. Turning off the water, I wrapped myself in a towel and left the bathroom. Reina was standing outside, with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. To be honest, she has a lot more fucking patience then I do.

I slowly changed into an outfit, and as I was drying my hair (which decided to be curly today) I felt the motherfucking pain in my lower abdomen. Well, I wasn't going to stay on my period for only one day, so it wasn't anything unexpected.

But the second say is usually worse then the first...

I wore black skinny jeans, with a light orange sleeveless blouse, and white sandals. I sprayed some perfume, and just like always—light make up. After making sure my curls looked nice, I checked my phone to make sure it had full charge before stuffing it in my back pocket and walking out the door.

Up on the Sky Deck, I met up with Bailey. Looks like she's physically able to stay away from Cody for a few seconds. Never thought Cody would go for the clingy types. I have yet to see what he sees in the farm girl.

She was dressed in a yellow and black plaid shirt with a yellow vest over it—again. Ew.

"Hey, Riley," she said cautiously. It was no secret yesterday that I was on my period—well not to Zack, Cody and Bailey—so I can see why she's being cautious with me.

"Hey," I said curtly. There are still many things I dislike about this chick.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and rocking back and forth on my feet. I usually don't give fucks about awkward moments, because... well I don't know, but it never really bothers me much, but right now I couldn't ask more for someone to come and break the awkward tension. Maybe London will come. She's useful at unexpected moments. But then I remembered that she wasn't going to see around Paris. She claimed that she was sick of Paris, and confessed that their shopping malls aren't even that great so we shouldn't bother going either.

Another minute into the awkward, quiet tension, and Zack finally decided to show up. Fucking asshole, what took him so long?

As soon as he came, I jumped at the chance to talk. I asked the first question that came to my mind, "Where's Cody?"

Turns out, The Taxi was going to ask the same question, because duh, he's her boyfriend and because jealous!Bailey gave me a curious look. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was wondering why I was asking about her boyfriend.

"He's my best friend, I have a right to ask about his whereabouts, don't I?" My rhetorical question answered her unspoken question.

She was taken aback about how I knew what she was thinking, while Zack looked in between us confused. Of course he'll be confused, dumbfuck.

"Last I saw him, he was showering," Zack answered.

I pulled out a wrapped piece of bubble gum from my pocket and starting chewing. Woody showed up a few minutes after Marcus had and we only had to wait for Cody. Cody never takes this long to shower so I was wondering what was keeping him. Zack seemed to know though, because he told us all to go and that he'll catch up with us with Cody.

"I just need to talk to him about something," he explained. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking. Woody followed me.

"Hey, Riley," he said with a creepy smile. "You know, they say Paris is the city of love."

I swiftly turned back to Marcus' side, and started walking with him.

"Have you ever been to Paris?" I inquired.

"Yeah, a few times," he grinned.

"What's it like?" I demanded.

"First of all, the food's awesome. Second, the babes are great, but I guess for you, you can say that there are a lot of decent guys too. But it's not like any of them are better then me," he said with a cocky smile. I laughed. Marcus was the kind of guy who boasted about himself, but in a friendly, laughable way.

"So kids, ready to have some fun?" Mr. Moseby said, rubbing his hands together, as we got off the boat. He started walking with us.

"We were having fun until you showed up," I informed him.

He ignored me, and continued smiling and walking with us.

Later on, we were roaming the city of Paris. It was really exciting being in a different city for once. I insisted we don't go too far from the ship until we're with Zack and Cody, because to be honest, without them my only source of fun is through Marcus.

A few minutes later, Bumble Bee pulled out her phone, read something, sighed impatiently and pulled out a small map from her pocket, and coloured something in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, this is a map of the world, I colour in every country that London's insulted me in," she admitted.

"Ah... what did she say?" I asked out of curiosity.

"_Bailey can you please stay in Paris forever, my mirror much happier when it's not in the same room as your hideousness,"_ Bailey read. I sniggered, she pursed her lips and I stopped.

* * *

I just ate the last bit of some fucking delicious cheese. This really cute French guy bought it for me.

_"Bonjour, je m'appelle Dominique," he said with a beautiful smile._

_"Bonjour, Dominique, I'm Riley," I grinned._

_"You ahr an Americahn?" He asked with that gorgeous accent of his._

_"Oui oui," I responded._

_"Dis your first time in Paris?" _

_I nodded._

_He walked over to a vender on the street, and bought something from him. He brought back a slice of cheese for me._

_"You must try dis," he insisted slowly smiling._

_"Merci," I took a bite from the cheese and it was delicious. "Wow, this is really good. Thanks."_

_"Eet was no problem, tu es très beautiful, eet was worth your smile."_

_I was busy enjoying the deliciousness of this heavenly piece of cheese when Dominique said good bye and rode away in his bicycle._

I should've asked him the name of the cheese, I want more now.

I walked inside a small gift shop and looked around. I did promise Mom and Maddie that I'd get them souvenirs. Maddie made Zack and Cody promise them too, but they never did. I saw a key chain that had three mini Eiffel Towers coloured red, white, and blue—the colours of the French flag—and got that for Mom. She likes boring stuff like that. I got a necklace for Maddie that said 'LOVE' inside a circle in red, white, and blue, the 'O' being a small French flag. She likes girly stuff like that. For myself, I got a new phone case that had the picture of the Eiffel Tower on it. Jeez, there is a lot of Eiffel Tower shit here. I wonder if the French people ever get sick of it. I purchased my items and walked out of the gift shop thinking of how things were boring without Zack and Cody.

Marcus, Woody, Bailey, and Mr. Moseby were waiting for me outside the gift shop. Well actually, they were arguing about where to go first. Motherfuckers.

We walked for a few minutes, before stopping in front of a fast food restaurant, where an angry lady pushed out Zack and Cody. They dusted their sleeves, and went back to drinking smoothies.

Sometimes, I wonder if their twin telepathy grew on me. It feels like, whenever I really want them to be with me, they're there. Or if I need one of them to rescue me from an awkward situation, they're there. It's like they know when I need them the most, and vice versa.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna leave me to explore this city with these arguing motherfuckers," I muttered to them when they got close enough.

They laughed.

"What are you drinking?" I asked.

"A smoothie. Strawberry and something amazing," Cody replied. "Wanna try some?" Cody offered.

Ignoring the way Zack glanced at Cody, I grabbed the smoothie to taste it. One sip and I was in love. I started drinking it faster and faster. This was _so_ much better then the cheese.

"Hey—hey! Stop! It's mine!" Cody tried to take his smoothie back but I held my arm against him, preventing him from coming closer to me as I finished the smoothie.

"Mmm, that was amazing!" I stated.

"I paid for that you know!" Cody spat, scowling. I gave him a sweet, innocent, 'I'm sorry' smile, and his scowl slowly faded.

"What took you guys so long?" Bailey questioned.

"Just having a brotherly talk, ya know," Zack explained, throwing an arm around Cody's neck.

"Whatever, look at this new phone case I got," I gushed.

"What happened to your old one?" Zack asked.

"I still have it here," I assured, pulling out the old one. "It's just so ugly," I stated. It was ugly and big. It was a protective one, Dad got it for me when I broke my last three phones.

Zack pulled out his phone, and exchanged his old case with my old protective one. Zack and I both had identical iPhone's, except his was black and mine was white. Cody had a Blackberry. Mom told me that most lawyers or any workaholics—like Dad—use Blackberry's, which explains why Cody has one.

"Great now that everyone's phones look desirable, may we please move along?" Moseby suggested.

"Yeah, we can go now," I said. I moved up, and was a few inches away from Bailey's back. I couldn't help myself, I yelled, "TAXI!" causing her to jump. Zack and Marcus' lips were twitching, fighting back smiles. Though, by their faces, you can tell they feel guilty about it. Cody was giving me a 'will-you-just-grow-up?' look, while everyone else didn't catch on what just happened.

Moseby pulled out a small map like Bailey's and coloured in it too.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I keep this map and colour in every country that Cody's been kicked out of a restaurant."

* * *

The rest of the day went on swimmingly—well except for the cramps I was still getting. And mood swings. Those were terrible: one second I'm happy and cheery and laughing and taking pictures of Zack and Woody sword fighting with baguettes, and then next I'm yelling at them to quit acting like kids and move along so I can not spend my one day in Paris watching them play.

"Seriously, stop acting like fucking kids," I scolded them. Then I saw another gift shop. I walked in to look for anything nice, instead I found I map like Bailey and Moseby's. I bought it, along with a small pack of pencil crayons—that only consisted of red, silver, and blue.

"Guys, I have an idea," I gushed excitedly when I came out of the gift shop. Talk about mood swings.

"What?" Zack asked lazily.

"Mr. Moseby!" I yelled to him. His constant blabbing and bragging and fuck, was one of the things adding to my pissed mood. "I went inside that gift shop, and I saw pocket hanky displays. I was going to get you one, but I didn't know which one you'd like," I lied.

His eyes widened in excitement. "Really?"

"Yes. Go in there and ask for a guy named Dominique. I told him to reserve some for you," I added. He eyes gleamed in excitement. We watched him run inside the gift shop.

I pulled out the red pencil crayon, and coloured in France.

"Don't tell me you're keeping one of those maps too," Zack whined.

"I am. I'm going to colour in every country that a cute guy has flirted with me in," I grinned. "Well," I turned to the group, "let's go enjoy a Moseby-less Paris."

Smiling, we walked away. I tried to keep my cool for most of the time we were touring, because I fucking hate party poopers and I would hate to be one myself, but I also couldn't stand everyone else being all happy and smiley and me having to go through cramps, which would explain my random snappy outbursts.

Cody being smart bought me a big bar of chocolate to shut me up. This resulted in many things: me shutting up of course, loving Cody for getting me chocolate, hating him for how fat I'm going to get, which meant eating it reasonably as to not get fat or get pimples. Which sucks. I also ended up getting really hyper.

"Oh oh oh oh! Let's go to the top of the Eiffel Tower," I exclaimed a few hours before we had to get back to the ship.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Zack asked.

"YES! We have to go now before it's time to go back!" I stated, running up to the tower. The others continued after me, except for Woody who confessed to throwing chunks due to his fear of heights.

As soon as we were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, I ran over to the railing and glanced down. This caused me to get a little dizzy and lose my balance. I think I was about to fall—over or back I wasn't sure—so Cody, who was the closest to me, ran over and gently pulling me back. It was strange, but I could feel some of his muscles when he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back.

"Easy, there," he said softly. "You don't want to fall over."

He let go of me and I tried to shake off—or at least hide—the strange feeling that overtook me.

I walked up slowly to the railing at looked at the city. You could see the whole city from here. And the lights. It actually looked very beautiful. I turned around so my back was facing the lights and took a selfie with Zack. Well a few. We took one normal one, and the rest we made silly faces. Then I took one of the silly faced ones and texted it to Maddie.

She replied about ten minutes later.

_oh my god riley YOU'RE IN PARIS! omfg is that ZACK?! wow he's so grown up..._

I smirked.

_haha yeah we're in paris. i have his new number ;)_

Her replies were slow, so I'm guessing she was probably sleeping.

_oh no riley, he's still three years younger then me. and i just said he's grown up, i didn't say i want to jump his bones_

I burst out laughing. Unfortunately for Maddie, Zack was reading the texts over my shoulder. He grabbed my phone and texted her back.

_hey, sweet thang ;) i hear you want to jump my bones? ;) –Z_

Wait for it... wait for it... and my phone started vibrating like crazy for three seconds.

Text #1: _omg riley_

Text #2: _shit riley tell me thats you_

Text #3: _please tell me that wasn't really zack_

Text #4: _WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING?_

I took a picture of Zack who was smiling all creepy just for the fun of it, and sent it to her with: _nope sorry madds, that was actually zack_

_I hate you._ She replied.

I sent her back a heart.

_is cody there too?_

"I need to borrow Cody for a second," I told Bailey—who was staring at the beauty of Paris with Cody. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to where Zack was. Positioning ourselves so that us three and Paris all fit into my phone camera, we took a picture. Cody went back over to Bailey and I sent the picture to Maddie.

_awww zack and cody have grown up so much :')_

I rolled my eyes at her.

_you sound like a mom_

I can almost see her rolling her eyes at me.

_can you send me a picture of lil' little now, so i can believe you?_

Unbeknownst to Marcus, I snapped a picture of him flirting with a French girl and sent it to Maddie.

_Riley, you are one lucky bitch._

I smiled a little sadly, Maddie would've loved this trip so much more then I am. I promised myself to take pictures from everywhere I go, and buy her all kinds of souvenirs, and have the most fun on this trip for the both of us. She's done a lot for me, and the least I can do is this.

Motherfucker, I really am turning to a deep person.

* * *

We were back in the ship now. As soon as I got to my cabin, I collapsed on my bed for an hour. Then I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for the night. I came back to bed with my hot pad. You'd think that after spending the whole day walking around Paris, or getting in bed with my hot pad, I'd fall asleep instantly. But I couldn't. Maybe that rest I had for one hour was enough.

Who the fuck am I kidding? One hour rests never work for me.

Reina came just after curfew had ended, when I was in the bathroom. Currently she was sleeping. It was 11:45 and I still couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned around in bed. Maybe it was the cold. Yeah, that's probably it. It's been getting chilly lately. I pulled off my camisole, and wore a long-sleeved shirt. Then I pulled off my shorts and wore pyjama pants instead.

I got into bed, and half an hour later realized that still wasn't the problem. I rolled my eyes at myself because that's just how fucked up I get at night. I mean, who rolls their eyes at _themselves?_

I guess I do at 12:17 am.

I went over to my working desk and opened the drawer where I keep a few books. I guess I'll just have to read.

Grabbing _To Kill a Mockingbird_, I got in my bed comfortably and started reading. This book was amazing at what it does.

I've been reading this book since I was ten. And I'm still fucking reading it.

That's what's great about it, it's been years, and I've still never been awake long enough to finished Chapter One. It puts you to sleep instantly, you should try it someday.

_But there came a day when Atticus told us..._

My eyelids started closing slowly.

Where was I? Next Page?

_Our first raid came to pass only because Dill bet Jem the Gray Ghost against..._

My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Just as I was about to close them and fall asleep, Reina let out a shrieking laugh in her sleep. My eyes snapped open.

Motherfucking cunt.

I threw the book aside and buried my face in my pillow, forcing myself to fall asleep. But fucking Reina always has to fucking ruin my already fucked up sleeping schedule.

I stayed that way for I don't even know how the fuck long. Eventually, I stopped lying to myself about a nice sleep tonight, and got up.

Maybe I should go outside for a walk like they do in movies—and the few books I've read.

I put on my boots that look like Uggs, but they aren't, and have softer soles. I used to wear them around our suite during winter.

Silently—okay no I didn't go silently, from now on I'm going to make as much fucking noise as I can. I didn't get to sleep 'cause of Reina, she ain't gettin' sleep 'cause of me.

I slammed the door shut on my way out. Not too hard because I don't need to announce to the whole ship that I'm leaving my room at 3 in the morning—I wouldn't mind though, if I can't sleep, why can they?—I also don't need to see an angry Moseby after we ditched him at the gift shop.

I walked out to the deck, and a gust of freezing wind blow in my face. Fucking great.

I really don't know two shits about a late night walk. I went back to my room to retrieve a long cardigan, and continued my walk outside. It wasn't too bad now. I walked and tried to think of the events of the day. It must be something that happened today that's keeping me up.

I mean I usually stay up this late anyway, but I'd really like some sleep now.

I had that awkward tension thingy this morning with Bailey... Fuck it, I don't care about her.

Maybe it was Dominique... _maybe_ he's actually my soul mate... Oh my God, that makes sense! They call Paris the city of love... and my love life is always so cliché. _Meet a cute guy in a foreign country when I'm travelling... a country that has the _city of love _as its capital..._

I pinched myself to snap out of this daydream. Ew. I'm getting girly. Ew ew ew ew ew.

Maybe it's because I felt bad about Maddie not being here... maybe I should get her to come here and I should go back to Boston. She'll definitely love this trip. _No, she won't come. She has a job at the Tipton, and she has to go to college, which they don't have here._

Then what the fuck is fucking with me?!

Wait... No, it can't be...

I can't be feeling like this because... God, I feel ridiculous for even _thinking_ it.

_Maybe_—I'm saying that way too much—I'm feeling like this because of what I felt when Cody had his arms wrapped around me. But we've hugged many times before...

_Yeah, but this was different._

I definitely felt his muscles when he wrapped his arms around my waist, and a little bit of warmth... I also felt something else.

Something like... _protection._

Let's face it, I wasn't going to just fall over the railing, off the Eiffel Tower, I was just a little dizzy, and probably falling backwards. But the way he ran over to me and prevented me from falling... I felt so... _safe._

Oh God, I'm losing my mind. This is way too much thinking. I hate think about myself. I've done enough of it tonight. I've 'cleared my head' like they say in movies, and now it was time to go back to bed before I lose even more of my mind.

Now where am I? It was dark, but I looked around a little and realized I had walked all the way over to our classroom. I was at the end of the ship anyway, so I walked over around to the other side of the deck, because that was closer to the cabins.

Then I saw Cody. He was leaning against the railing staring at the ocean. I felt my heart flip. I don't want to talk to Cody yet!

I mean, I've already thought so much about him that I'm losing my fucking mind!

But maybe I should talk to him. Yeah... maybe if I talk to him, I won't be so confused, and I'll be convinced that he's the nerdy best friend I've always had. Not the... slightly muscular, protective, much older and much _cuter _best friend I haven't seen in a long time.

Yes. I must successfully complete Mission Talk to Cody.

Fuck. I'm definitely losing my mind. Since when has talking to _Cody_ become a fucking _mission?_

I walked up quietly to him, and placed my arms on the railing like him.

"Hey," I murmured.

He glanced over at me at little alarmed, and then smiled softly.

"Hey."

We both look at the ocean.

I was about to make fun of him for staring at the ocean in the middle of the night, before its beauty stopped me.

The water was very calm, and quiet. The moon light shined brightly, making the rippling water sparkle. It was actually very pretty. It looked kind of like the lights did in Paris. It felt like it too. Leaning against the railing, the sky dark, beautiful lights...

_Cody wrapping his arms around you safely._

Fuck you.

I shook my head slightly and turned back to Cody.

"You think it's beautiful, don't you?" He teased.

I turned away hoping the darkness would conceal my face. I don't want him to know someone like _me_ finds something like the ocean _beautiful_.

I guess he sensed my awkwardness.

"I think it's very beautiful," he said softly. I swear his voice just got deeper. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me so I came to 'clear my head.'"

He nodded, stilling watching the ocean.

"What about you?" I whispered.

"Same thing pretty much... something was bothering me..." he bit his lip.

"Is it the same thing Zack was talking to you about this morning?"

He nodded. "Yeah—yeah..."

"What is it?" I blurted. I really wanted to know what was troubling him, but I was afraid he would ask me too, and I'm way too confused right now.

He sighed deeply, and for long. So long I was worried he might not have anymore oxygen left in his lungs.

"It's Bailey..."

"Bailey? Bumble Bee? The Taxi?"

He rolled his eyes at me, but didn't tell me off for calling her that.

"Yeah... things are getting a little complicated between us..." he said sadly.

And seeing him look so sad, it made want to cry. I always had a soft spot for Cody's sensitivity, and every time he was sad, it made me sad. It also made me angry—how dare anyone hurt him?! He Cody Fucking Martin. You don't get guys any sweeter then him.

If that fucking Farm Girl hurt him, I swear I will run her over with a real taxi. And maybe get some bees to attack her. And maybe run her over with a tractor as well.

"What happened? Did she hurt you?"

"No... It's just... she's changing. She's not the same Bailey Bunny she used to be. She's becoming—"

But I will never know what this fucking cunt is becoming because we heard footsteps.

"Fuck!" I whisper-yelled.

"We have to leave, we can't get caught!" Cody whispered frantically.

No shit, Sherlock.

I looked around. _Where to go... where to go? _I looked down.

"Cody! I have an idea!" Yeah, it's a stupid one, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I climbed that railing like a ladder, and then one by one swung both my legs over to the other side so I was leaning forward against the railing towards Cody, and my back was to the sea.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cody said through gritted teeth.

"We could go to the deck below us! Here hold my arms and I'll swing down to the deck, and then hold my arms out and catch you," I replied holding my arms out waiting for him to grab them.

"No way!"

"Yes way, come on!" My arms were still out. He licked his lips, looked down at the ocean and shook his head. Then wrapping his arms around my waist again—_safely—_he pulled me back over to where I was, beside him. "No Cody! That's the wrong way!" I tried to go back over the railing but he stopped me.

"No time for it now," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he ran. We ran past a door, then he stopped us, and ran back to the door. Opening it, he gently pushed me inside, and closed the door. It smelled terrible in there. Like a cat ate some bad tuna and died from food poisoning.

"Cody, why would you do that?!" I hissed.

"Riley, you know I won't jump down to the freezing cold water hoping you'd catch me—and there is _no way_ I would let you jump off either!"

He had a point.

"This is much safer," he concluded.

I gritted my teeth. But it's no fun this way!

The footsteps got closer to us; both Cody and I held our breaths.

"So what did they say, again?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

They other one sighed tiredly. "They heard a door slam... in the deck where the students' cabins are... so..." yawn "one of them must be out of bed."

Cody glanced at me. I smiled sheepishly, "I was angry."

"Ah..." The other guy responded.

"Fucking kids, why can't they just sleep?" The tired one complained.

Oh no, you didn't.

"You go look on the other side, and I'll stay here," the tired one said.

Cody and I both glanced at each other in alarm.

Shit, he can't stay here! How are we going to get back?

"I have an idea!" I said suddenly.

"Oh no, I've had eno—" Cody began, but I interrupted him.

"This is a safe one, I promise!"

"What?" He sighed.

"The number one way to get rid of people: intense making out!" I said excitedly.

Even though it was dark, I could see his eyes widen.

He opened his mouth to yell or something, but I was fast. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. His back hit the wall, making a loud noise.

He moaned against my hand in protest. I removed my hand and hissed, "Not for real! Make noises and pretend that we're passengers who're making out!"

"How?" He hissed back.

Another idea. "Well, you already moaned, and your back hit the wall... just... keep going I guess...?"

"Hey, Marty, did you hear that? I think there might be two kids out of bed..." One of the guys outside said.

I pushed myself against the door—it didn't open, it opens the other way—and moaned too.

"Oh... Richard..." I sighed.

Then I silently scolded Cody for being too silent. I slapped his arm and he slammed himself against the other side.

"Betsy..." He moaned.

I couldn't help but snicker. I heard Cody quietly snicker too.

It was just so fucking embarrassing to do, and so funny.

I started humming loudly as though his lips were against mine and we were kissing. Cody slapped his hand against his mouth to not laugh. I bent over in hysterics when he did the same.

"Uh... Betsy... never in my 26 years of living have I ever been kissed like that..." he immediately started the humming thing again.

I was on the ground now, hardly breathing from all the laughter I was keeping in.

Cody pulled me back up, and pushed me against the door. My breath hitched in my throat—he was so close to me.

"Oh, Richard..." I repeated. And then because I couldn't help myself: "Your tongue is so wet."

Cody laughed out loud for half a second before slapping his hand against his mouth again.

"Yeah, Marty... I'm pretty sure these aren't the students... I think I'll go over to the other side with you."

"Yeah, sounds great," the formerly tired one replied quickly and they walked away fast. As soon as we couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, Cody and I burst out laughing.

"That—was... too funny," Cody laughed, wiping away some tears from his eyes.

"I know right!"

"Greg! Do you hear that?" We heard the footsteps again.

I let out the loudest moan I could, "Richie, I think I'm ready to go all the way tonight."

Cody moaned in response. "Me too, Betsy..."

"I need you _now_, Richie!" I yelled. And that got the guys to run away.

Cody and I waited about fifteen minutes—we were sitting beside each other, leaning against the wall trying to stop the laughing—before finally leaving the room.

I was clutching my stomach because it hurt so much.

"That was fucking hilarious," I said for the millionth time.

"I can't believe I actually went along with it," Cody said.

"Me neither! I thought I'd have to do the whole thing by myself, but you sounded really convincing!"

We had to part ways now, I wish Cody a good night, and walked to my cabin. I was careful to not be so loud this time with the door.

I pulled off the cardigan and boots and got in my bed. I checked my phone to see what time it was: _5:18_

Fuck, I have school tomorrow.

I put my phone away, and as soon as I got comfortable in my bed, I fell asleep, content.

* * *

**Well, that's it**

**Song credits:**

**Pokerface – Lady GaGa**

**Brokenhearted – Karmin**

**Halo – Beyoncé**

**Here's Riley's outfit for the day: ** riley_in_france/set?id=78097496

**I'm not going to translate the French because it's pretty basic. But if you don't get it, you could just review and ask me**

**Oh and sorry to any of you who like ****_To Kill a Mockingbird_****. I portrayed the book as so boring that Riley falls asleep. I'm sure it's actually I really great book once you get into it, but you have to keep in mind that Riley isn't really the type to read a lot. She reads sometimes, yeah, but not a lot. I read a lot, but I personally didn't find ****_To Kill a Mockingbird_**** interesting (I actually never got past the first chapter) but I'm sure it's a good book, and someday I'll have to read, and I might like it.**

**That's pretty much it, please review and tell me if you liked it, or what you liked, or what you didn't... I hope you liked it though, I personally don't think it was the best... :/**


	7. Holy Shit

**Hey guys :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! My Ziley one of course gets lots more reviews then this one, so shoutout to the wonderful NothingLastsFor3v3r and Precious for always reviewing, and reviewing both of my stories, love you guys! Shoutout to Sparkle322 as well for reviewing both my stories 3**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**NothingLastsFor3v3r: Thank you! I try to make this one cute, because thats the kind of relationship i think she would have with Cody. Thank you so so so so so much for reviewing, I love it when you review my stories :)**

**Natalie Potter The Time Lady: Firstly... are you a Harry Potter fan? Because if you are, I love you already. OMFG SKLHGLKWJ I LIKE THAT IDEA. Thats actually a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally good idea... Except I think I'll need a plot... idk, i was thinking of putting in flashbacks of their days in the Tipton in these stories (but of course I forgot) so... I don't know. Thank you so much, I'll ask all my readers what they want :)**

**Precious: HI THANK YOU I LOVE YOU. I'm really glad you came to read this and review it even though you're a Ziley shipper :')**

**Sparkle322, Guest: Thank you both of you for reviewing :)**

**That's it with reviews, but a few more things: I realized that the website doesn't show the full links when I post it up. The website that I use for Riley's outfits is called Polyvore. So if you just put www. poly vore. com (without the spaces) right in front of the piece of the link that it did show, it should take you to the website. Sorry I haven't realized this before. **

**Also, if you are a Ziley shipper, but you came here to read and review my Ciley story anyway, I love you. A lot. Thank you. :') You guys are wonderful people. Which is why I decided to keep the whole 'Zack-and-Riley-always-do-things-that-make-them-se em-coupley-but-its-pure-friendship' thing, except it might fade near the end, but i will put it in because that's how I always saw Zack and Rileys friendship, and lots of other people seemed to like it in my Ziley story AND because I, myself, like it too :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Holy Shit.**

_8:58 am_

Bright and early...

In a noisy classroom...

My head on a desk that felt like fucking steel.

_Oh how comfortable my pillow would be..._ I thought wishfully.

My stomach grumbled because I missed breakfast.

Coffee sounds like heaven right now.

I heard a loud bang and lazily lifted me head to see Cody drop to his seat and rest his head on his desk like me.

"Wow, you two look like you've been up really late..." Bailey observed.

I was too tired so my brain wasn't functioning properly, therefore I could not come up with a comeback fast enough.

"I was up all night finishing my science report..." Cody lied, lifting his head from his arms long enough to rub the side of his nose before letting it drop again.

Holy shit. Cody just lied... _to his girlfriend_.

I knew better then to say something about his lie, but I couldn't help the loud gasp that I let out.

Bailey and Cody (tiredly) looked over at me.

"Uh... we had a science report? Was it due today?" I lied straight through my teeth.

"No... it's not due today... but you actually care about your science mark?" Bailey asked sceptically.

Why doesn't she just keep her fucking nose out of other peoples business?

"I promised my mom that I'd try and bring my mark back up... it was the only reason she let me come on this boat," I replied half-truthfully. I told the truth about Mom letting me come on this boat because I promised to bring my mark up, but I lied about the part where I actually care about my science mark.

She nodded slowly, not being able to detect my lie—well, no shit, I've been lying since I was able to talk—and as soon as she looked away, I gave Cody a 'why-did-you-lie' look. He replied with a 'duh' look before dropping his head on his desk again.

Right.

Both of us being up very late at night seemed suspicious.

Ms. Tutweiller came in and greeted the class. Only Bailey replied—Cody usually does it with her, but he's half dead right now.

Usually I'd doodle while Ms. Tutweiller talks, but right now I just wanted to close my eyes and think.

I know Bailey suspects that I have something going on with Cody. That I want to take him away from her or something. She makes it pretty obviously that she's thinking this. But does she do the same to Cody?

Does she suspect that he has a thing for _me_?

Is that why Cody had to lie? So that Bailey doesn't jump to conclusions or misunderstand?

Fuck... that must be terrible. What kind of girl doesn't trust her boyfriend on something like this?

Okay, I guess many girls don't.

But what kind of girl would think that _Cody_ would be cheating on his girlfriend?

Dumb bitch who sits one seat up on the right of me.

I feel bad for Cody. He said something about his relationship going bad with Bailey last night. Am _I_ the reason?

I felt like shit. I felt like a terrible person. Like I just murdered a puppy or something. What kind of best friend am I? I'm the reason Cody is having relationship problems... Cody doesn't deserve this...

But what is it that I'm even doing? It's not like I'm flirting with him. I honestly have no clue what I've done that seemed like I was at attracted to Cody.

Not that he isn't attractive or anything...

I mean not like _that_.

Well, he is attractive like _that_ but I can't think of _that_.

I remember Maddie once telling me—years ago—that having two guys as your best friends is a good thing and a bad thing. She told me it's a good thing, because guys are always chill and unlike girls they don't spread rumours about their friends or anything—this was followed by a glare towards London who was walking by—and that after being with them for so long, you know what to expect from guys which is good when it comes to relationships. She was never really clear on why it's a bad thing. And I never spent much time trying to figure it out either, because I was certain nothing bad could ever happen to a strong friendship Zack, Cody and I have. I guess this is what she meant. Being with Cody for so long, I probably act in ways that Bailey doesn't like. And it's bothering her.

But a fucking trusting girlfriend would know that _Cody Martin_ is faithful. Maybe it's because she hates me. Either she hates me and my hanging out with Cody adds to her hatred. Or she hates me _because_ I hang out with Cody.

Ugh. Maddie was right. There bad things to having guy best friends. I can barely talk to Cody now without jeopardizing his relationship with Bailey.

Fucking jealous cunt Bailey.

I slowly (read: quickly) fell asleep to thoughts of Bailey "mysteriously" falling off this ship.

I woke up to someone vigorously shaking me awake. I don't even have to think to know its Zack.

"What?" I snapped opening my eyes.

"Its lunch, come on let's go," he explained.

I looked around and saw most people were gone. Ms. Tutweiller had a disappointed look on her face. She can't be upset—or even surprised—that I fell asleep, so my only guess is that Cody wasn't as enthusiastic during her lesson as she had hoped.

I rubbed the sleep off my eyes, and got up following Zack outside.

I ate my lunch like I was a fucking pig, because I was starving.

"Wow, I've never seen you eat that fast before," Zack spoke. I grabbed a fry from his plate and ate it. He scowled at me and went back to eating his food.

"I didn't have any breakfast," I put out, grabbing another fry.

I rested my head in my hand and looked around casually, trying not to make it obvious that I want his food.

He was eating his pudding when he noticed my behaviour.

"Do you want my pudding?" He sighed.

My eyes lit up and I nodded enthusiastically. He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully, offering me his half eaten pudding. I grabbed my own spoon to eat the pudding because who knows what else Zack's eaten.

"Mmm, that was good," I said when I finished my food. We got up and walked to a small coffee shop. "I'll have a medium coffee—extra sugar and extra sweetener, and... that donut," I ordered, pointing out the best looking donut. He got me the donut and I handed it to Zack, because he gave me chocolate pudding and I know how much he loves his chocolate pudding. Zack devoured his donut. "Uh, actually, could you make that: two medium coffees?" I asked the dude who was making my coffee.

"Extra sugar, extra sweetener?" He asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

I paid him, and grabbed the cups of coffee, walking out of the shop.

"I don't like coffee," Zack shared.

"It's not for you; I already got you a donut."

I walked up to the Sky Deck alone, because Zack stayed behind to flirt with a girl. Rolling my eyes, I walked away from him.

I found Cody sitting with his arm around Bailey's shoulder. She said something to him, he smiled and nodded, and she got up and left. I don't know if she was going to come back, so before she could I walked up to Cody.

"Hey, Cody," I grinned.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he looked up.

"Oh, hey, Riley," he smiled back.

"Here, I got this for you," I offered him coffee.

His face lit up, and he gratefully took the coffee from me.

"Thank you so much, Riley!"

He took a sip and smiled at me gratefully again. I got this weird feeling inside me. I felt... elated. It made me happy to know I did something that made _him_ happy. If only Bailey was here so I can rub it on her face.

_No, Riley, you can't think like that anymore. Doing that would only intensify the problems in their relationship._

Right.

I can't do anything that might break them apart.

I thought about that. _Why would I even want to break them apart?_ Bailey is happy with Cody, and while Bailey happiness is probably the last thing I give a fuck about, I also have to consider Cody's happiness. He's happy with her.

And no, I'm not the kind of bitch that goes around killing relationships. I don't give a fuck about relationships. If I gave a fuck about relationships, they'd be ten times better.

_But why do I feel like Bailey shouldn't be with Cody?_

"Riley?!"

I shook my head and looked at Cody.

"Yeah?"

"You blanked out..."

"Sorry... I was just... thinking..."

"Are you alright? You don't look like you're okay..."

"I'm fine," I smiled. Fake smile.

"You seem a little sad... or down... about something..."

"Oh it's nothing, I promise. I should go before Bumble Bee comes back and unleashes her whole hive at me," I mumbled quickly and turned to leave but Cody stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait."

I looked back confused. "What?"

I looked into his eyes trying to read what his was thinking. But I felt the same thing I did last night when I was watching the ocean. Its beauty stopped me.

Wait. Hold the fuck up.

It's _beauty_?!

Yeah, I admit to thinking Zack and Cody are attractive, but in a good-looking way, not I-wanna-fuck-him way. And yeah, they got blue/green eyes, while I got landed with boring brown ones, but... since when did I think Cody's eyes are... _beautiful_?

I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to Cody.

"You said you wanted to go before Bailey 'unleashed her whole hive' at you."

"Yeah..."

I don't see what's wrong about that.

"Why would she do that? What's she got to be so angry about?"

Oh. Fuck.

How does one tell they're best friend that his girlfriend thinks they have a thing for him?

I didn't need to. Cody kind of realized.

"Does she think... that... does she see you as a... threat in our relationship?" He asked slowly.

I froze. What am I supposed to say? By 'our relationship' I know he means his with Bailey. And yeah that's pretty much it, he's got it right, but I can't tell him that. I quickly tried to come up with something.

"No, no! I just... tried to pull a harmless prank on her, and she might have figured it out, which is why I don't want her to see me. She might get angry. But don't say anything about it anyway, just in case she doesn't know."

He sighed. "Oh okay, then," he grinned.

Now it was my turn. I put on a puzzled look. "Why? What did you mean by 'threat in our relationship'?"

He bit his lip, and looked around stalling time. I was waiting for him to say something. I think he's going to tell me whether or not I'm the reason he's having problems in his relationship.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something—and just like last night—fate fucked up with me and Bailey came.

"Cody, I got you some apple juice! You looked like you needed it," she smiled like she just accomplished something. Then her eyes landed on the coffee in his hand—which I'm pretty sure he needed more then apple juice—and then an identical cup in my hand. One look at me, and the smile was wiped clean off her face.

I realized Cody still had his hand on my wrist. He was holding it loosely as there was no need to urgently stop me anymore. I never bothered to pull my hand away and he never bothered to release it, either. So I pulled it back now, and Cody let his fingers curl and his hand dangle awkwardly.

I looked at Cody in alarm—fake obviously, I'm still going with the 'oh-no-Bailey-can't-see-me' act.

"Well, I better get going, Zack told me to meet him around... now, so... see ya!" I made up and then walked away. Leaving, I could here Cody sheepishly telling Bailey, "Uh... thanks Bails... but I, uh, got coffee..."

I went back to where I had left Zack. He was still talking to the same girl. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him away.

"Huh—what? Oh, hey, Riles," he said when he realized I pulled him away.

I checked my phone and saw we had about 15 minutes before we had to get back to class.

"So..." I needed to get some information out of him. "Cody really likes Bailey, huh?"

He gave me a strange look, considering my all of a sudden new interest in Cody and Bailey's relationship.

"Well, yeah."

"You guys never really told me anything about them, so tell me all about their relationship," I demanded.

He gave me another strange look mixed with a confused one.

"Uh... when we came Bailey had applied as a guy, and when her cover was blown and everyone knew she was a girl, Cody fell for her. We both wanted her at first. I just wanted to go on a date with her but Cody really liked her so I let him take her. Then he made a six-month plan," he made air quotes when he said 'six-month plan,' "to try and get her. At the end of the six months, he ended up getting her. And they've been dating for a few months."

So that's how it started. Cody was the one who fell for Bailey. I nodded. "Hmm... okay and how close are they exactly?"

He told me about some things about their relationship, and the things Cody's done to make her happy. When Zack talked about it, he made it seem like Bailey wasn't so jealous and protective all the time. I asked him about it.

"She did change a little... but she was cool with everything before, I don't know what happened."

Just like Cody told me. Bailey apparently changed.

_Did she change when I came on board? Did she change because of me?_

Maybe she did. I really don't know. And if she did change because of me, if Cody is having relationships problems because of me, I'd never be able to live in peace.

I have to try and make things right. From what Zack's told me, and what I've seen, Cody likes Bailey a lot, and I don't want him to be heart broken again.

The bell rang before I can ask anymore questions. We started heading back to class before I remembered something. I grabbed Zack's shoulders and made him face me. I stared straight into his eyes and... no. Though they were almost exactly the same eyes, they were different. Cody's had this... ugh I don't want to say it... _beauty_ to it, and Zack's didn't. There was just something about Cody's eyes that not even his twin had.

* * *

I was more awake now in class, because of the coffee. Evidently, Cody was too, he was answering more questions then he had at the beginning of class today.

I was drawing a bird in a notebook I have reserved specifically for doodling. Yes, that's right. I don't keep my notebooks with notes, but I keep the doodling ones.

Ms. Tutweiller kept going on and on about useless shit, until something she said made me listen.

"Presenting the wheel of..." she said in an excited tone. I look up. We were talking about our marriages.

"Life!" She continued. "Now, each couple will spin and adapt their marriage to whatever fate has in store," she explained. This should be fun. "Who wants to go first?"

London volunteered for her and Marcus to go first. They spun the wheel, and it landed on 'Career Change'.

I wish Zack would get that, I really don't want to be married to a garbage man.

Marcus became a clown—which is better then a garbage man—and him and London went to sit back down while Addison and Woody went up.

They got a child, Ms. Tutweiller gave them a fake plastic baby doll to take care of, but its one of those dolls that London and Maddie had once. You have to take good care of it, because it's kind of a computer. I feel bad for them, who has time to take care of a fucking baby?

Cody and Bailey went next. I felt bad for Cody because he broke both his legs and is now bed ridden. Not only can he not go anywhere, without a wheelchair, but he has to be with Bailey all the time. I'd rather die.

"Zack, Riley, you're up!" Ms. Tutweiller called us.

Zack and I made our way up to the front of the class and I spun the wheel. It landed on 'Inheritance' and I wondered for a moment what we would get.

Ms. Tutweiller pulled the little sticky note, and read what it said.

"Oh, Riley's very rich uncle passed away. She's his only living relative and now all his stuff are being passed on to her..."

Wow. That sounds amazing. I looked at Zack curiously, he showed the same expression.

"You said 'very rich uncle' right? So what do I get?" I asked. Zack nudged me. "Right, what do _we_ get?"

"Well, I have already talked about these with Mr. Moseby, you two will be staying at one of the empty suite's on the ship for free, for two days," she said.

"Oh my God," I said loudly. I smiled really big at Zack.

"Those suites are so expensive though! So we get free room service as well?" He demanded.

Ms. Tutweiller seemed hesitant to answer but did anyway, "Well—yes."

"Wow," I said happily. I turned back to the class who were all staring at in shock, disbelief, and some were jealous. I smirked at them and walked to my seat.

After school ended that day, I packed a few clothes from my closet and some things I might need, and Mr. Moseby reluctantly—and very regretfully—showed us where our suite was.

"Out of all the couples, it just had to go to you two?! You better not make a mess or destroy it! Whatever you damage, you pay for it," he threatened.

I ignored him and looked around the suite in awe. The walls were painted a light beige colour. The furniture was pretty much the same colour, just a little off. On your left when you walk in, there is a huge fancy framed mirror. There was a vase with flowers in it in on a table, and a big pot in the corner with some type of plant in it. I walked in closer and opened a door to reveal a huge luxurious bathroom. I opened another door to reveal a walk-in closet. Too bad I can't stay in here forever. I noticed something else. In the center of the room, there was a huge king-sized bed, draped in cream coloured sheets and comforter. Only one?

"That couch opens up like a bed, like Carey's," Mr. Moseby said, as if reading my mind.

I set my bag down when Moseby left. I ran up to the bed and threw myself on it. It was so soft!

"Ah, this is so comfortable!" I sighed.

Zack dropped himself on the bed too, beside me. We lied down there for a while; until Zack decided he wanted some food and got up to leave. I opened my bag and took out some stuff. I had clothes in there, so I left them in there. I pulled out my phone charger, and started charging my phone. Next was a binder. Opening, I saw it had my science homework. I was asleep during that lesson, so I just threw the binder aside, not caring where it landed. I took out my toothbrush and placed it in the bathroom. There was only one bathroom. I had to _share_ a bathroom... with _Zack_.

They won't let us have cabins on the same deck and shit, but they let Zack and I sleep in the same room, and share a bathroom? What's with them trusting us all of a sudden? Not that Zack and I will be doing anything. I mean, at least its just Zack, imagine I had to share with some fucking loser I didn't know.

My phone vibrated, I pulled it out from my back pocket and checked my new message. It was from Kyle.

_hey, wats up? :)_

Dafuq?

_wat do you want_ I texted him back.

_just wanted to talk. wen r u coming back? ;)_

I rolled my eyes.

_if this is about the last time 'we' texted, that wasnt me. it was zack_

_what? _He texted me.

_i don't want to get back together wit you. Zack was messing with me and texted you_

Fucking idiot.

_so, we arent going on a date? And we arent going to have..._

Don't make me barf, Kyle.

_no and no_

He texted me back a picture of himself. He had a sad look on his face. What the fuck is he trying to accomplish here?

_is that supposed to make me sad? cuz its not. im busy kyle go make out with a bimbo_

I deleted his number from my contacts list. Of course, he can still text me, but at least Zack won't.

Someone knocked on the door before it opened. I looked up from my phone to see Cody walking in.

"Oh, hey, Cody, what's up?"

"Hey..." he said, looking around the suite. "I just, uh, came to... um..."

"Look around the suite?" I grinned. I would do that same thing.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Where's Bailey?" I couldn't help asking. Immediately I wanted to smack myself. What did I have to fucking ask him about her?!

"Oh, she's doing some homework."

He looked down on the floor where my science binder was.

"Is that our science homework?" He asked.

I looked at the papers scattered on the floor. One of them indeed was our science homework.

"Yes."

He picked up my binder. "Oh this one... I did this homework a long time ago. It's really easy."

"I don't wanna do it, science is boring. And stupid, and I hate it, and that doesn't even make sense."

I wasn't even listening in class, so I wouldn't be able to do it anyway.

"Nah, static electricity, it's easy—"

"Everything's easy for you."

"Kay, here look—"

He sat down on the bed beside me, and placed the binder on my lap.

"See, these atoms are either positively or negatively charged—or neutral. If it has more electrons, then it's negative, if it has more protons then its positive. If it has the same number of protons and electrons, then it's neutral." I nodded, I already know that. He pointed over to boxes that had pluses and minuses in them, "You have to count how many protons and how many electrons each box has." Okay, I get it so far. "Then you state what their charge is. Then you count the protons and electrons on the box beside it, and do the same. When you have both their charges written down, you say whether or not they attract or repel."

Now he lost me.

"Wait, what? I count how many protons and electrons it has then I say whether or not they attract or repel?"

"No," he moved a bit closer to me, ready to explain again. "You have to count how many protons and electrons each box has first. For example, this one," he pointed to the first box, "has seven protons, but only six electrons. So it's positively charged." I nodded. "The one beside it, has four protons, and six electrons. Since it has more electrons then protons, it's negatively charged. You get it?"

"Yeah," my squeaked a little. I think I know why. Cody's kind of close, but I don't want to say anything, because I don't want him to move.

He looked at me, he probably noticed too.

"So now the first one is a positive atom, and the second one is a negative atom. They are two completely different atoms," he continued. Is it just me, or did his voice just get deeper? "These two atoms now attract."

Oh... I think I get it.

"So if they both had the same charge, they would repel?" I asked. I kind of knew, but I wanted to hear him explain it to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those bitches who pretend to be dumb so a cute guy can explain everything to them.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Exactly." His voice was still deep.

"But shouldn't the atoms with the same charges attract? I mean... they're the same..."

"No. If they're the same, they'll always repel. Think of a real life situation..." he suggested. He sort of blushed for a moment, which made me want to know really bad what he was thinking. "L-like my relationship with Barbara..." he began slowly, "we were both really smart, and into the same things which made us repel. Things were always competitive between us..." he still had a faint blush on his cheeks, which made him look really cute. _Stop thinking like that, Riley!_

I wanted to ask him about Bailey. She's really smart, does that mean they would repel too? But I knew I can hardly ask him that.

"So... you and, uh..." I wanted to ask him about me without really using _me_, "...someone a lot like Zack... would attract?"

He looked at me for a few seconds. The faint blush on his cheeks was still there. I looked in his eyes and my heart did a little flip. He was too close to me. He was close, he was—sort of—blushing, his eyes wouldn't look away from mine, and I'm waiting for him to say that him and someone like Zack—me, duh—would _attract_.

"Yes, that's exactly right," he whispered. My heart started beating faster, he was so _close_, and I don't know if my mind is playing tricks or something, but to me it seems like he's getting closer. Holy shit, this is such a weird feeling. I wouldn't be surprised if he can hear my heart beating; my mind was getting a little dizzy.

This is too much. I've _never_ felt like this before.

Maybe I'm going to faint. I don't know, I've never fainted before, but maybe these are the symptoms.

I looked away from him, and sighed in relief. "Oh, that makes sense now, thanks Cody," I smiled.

He blinked a few times and got up quickly. "Right, yeah it was no problem. If you ever need help again, you can ask me."

Before they went off to this Sea School, leaving me to fend for myself, I had always done science homework with Cody, and sometimes math, but mostly science. He explained everything to me better then the teachers—well that was the excuse. I never paid attention in class, so I had to get Cody to teach me the lesson. Basically, I always went to Cody for help, so it was kind of strange for him to tell me he can help me whenever I need it. Like, it's not something we're going to do all the time anymore.

"Thanks, I will."

He said bye, and left the suite. I took a deep breath and went to get some cold water. Cold water helps when you're fainting, and I think that's what going to happen. I mean what else can it be? I've never felt like this... I've never fainted before, and I'm pretty sure that if you're dizzy, and your heart isn't beating normally, then something's wrong with your body and you're going to faint.

Not giving it another thought, I went to quickly finish up the science homework now that I realize how easy it is.

* * *

"Okay, so you get it, don't you?"

"Yes... I think..."

Zack was teaching me how to make smoothies. He told me it was probably boring serving drinks all the time, so he said he'll teach me how to make smoothies. And it was pretty easy.

"Great, you noodle with that, while I go... take care or some business..." he said, before walking away from the juice bar.

I looked around, and saw where the fruits are kept. Behind the counter, there was an extra blender, milk, cream, and all those other ingredients I don't know.

I checked my phone. It was _6:10_. This is when Mr. Moseby would come walking across the Sky Deck drinking coffee, and telling me to do my job properly. I waited for about five minutes and he never came. Strange.

A girl around my age came over asking for a smoothie, I made it for her, she paid me $1.75 and then she left. No, Zack was wrong, his job is pretty boring too.

I saw two girls who looked older then me, sit down at a table. Walking over to them with a small notepad, I asked them what they wanted.

I quickly wrote down their orders: they both wanted a Prune Madness. I turned to walk back to the counter to make the smoothies but there were a few people who needed towels. Where was Cody? Scowling I walked over to the towels grabbed a few and gave them to the people. I went to make the smoothies, but new people came so I had to take their orders too. Two Banana Fofanas. I ran to the counter before anyone else fucking demands anything. Where was Frank?! He's supposed to be helping me! I made the drinks, I didn't have time to wash the blender or anything, so I used Frank's blender. I made the Prune Madness in one, and the Banana Fofana in the other. Pouring the smoothie into the cups, I placed them on a tray and walked over to the girls first to give them their order.

"What took her so long?" One of them rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, why don't you try doing three jobs at once?" I snapped.

As if on cue, towels were thrown at me. Ewwwwwww.

I grabbed them with my index finger and thumb and threw them on Cody's counter. Where the fuck is he?! And what happened to Zack?!

I jogged back to the juice bar to see a line of people waiting to order drinks. I used both blenders, plus the extra one to make the smoothies fast. When those fuckers left I saw three newcomers staring at me impatiently, so I went to take their orders. Sighing in annoyance I was about to head back to the juice bar to make the drinks when a fucktard lifted his towel about to throw it at me.

"Don't—even—fucking—think—about—it," I snapped through gritted teeth.

I glared at him and watched him lower his hand.

A few minutes later, when I was about to call either Zack or Cody's cellphones and yell at them to come do their jobs, I saw Cody.

"Where were you?!" I bellowed.

He looked scared. "Why? What happened?"

That's when I saw Zack on the other side of the stairs flirting with a girl. He. Was. Here. The. Whole. Time?!

I don't know what else I expected.

I stomped over to him and started yelling at him too.

"I thought you had business to take care of! Instead you were here flirting with another fucking bimbo!"

The girl's jaw dropped and she stomped away.

Before Zack could let out his anger at me, I yelled, "GO GET BACK TO YOUR JOB, ASSHOLE!"

Raising his hands in surrender, he obeyed.

I walked behind him and saw Moseby walking across the Sky Deck, drinking his coffee. Okay, _now_ everyone decides to fucking show up.

"Riley, what's the matter? Why are you yelling?" He asked me.

"Oh, I don't know... it can't be because Zack and Cody left me doing all of their jobs and my own at the same time, can it?" I replied sarcastically.

He sighed. "Sorry about Cody, I had to talk with him that's why he wasn't there. As for Zack... he should've been doing his job."

"What about Frank? Where was he? How come everyone decided to suddenly leave?"

"It was because we were talking about London's surprise birthday party. I asked Frank to help decorate the Sky Deck, and we discussing themes. And I was talking to Cody about making the cake."

"London's surprise birthday party?! And no one thought it was necessary to tell me that?!"

"Riley, calm down. I'm telling you now: London's birthday is next week, and she's turning nineteen!" Moseby said excitedly. "Of course, London being London doesn't realize it's her birthday coming up, so it'll be a real surprise. We're going to change the whole Sky Deck. I want to make it something she'll like. We'll have the best chefs on the boat cook some of her favourite foods. We'll have a few of her celebrity friends come—if they can—and I asked Marcus to get in touch with a singer he knows to come and sing a few songs."

My annoyed attitude instantly vanished. Wow, this party is going to be great.

"Wow... that sounds cool... what can I do?" I asked just as happy.

His smile disappeared.

"Try not to wreck this ship, or kill any of my chefs. You _and_ Zack."

I frowned. This sucks.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Mr. Moseby... is Maddie going to come...?"

"I'm afraid not. She is busy with college and even if she wasn't, she won't be able to make it all the way here with the money she's making. I can't even send out a Tipton helicopter or anything, I'm already spending a lot setting up this party."

I nodded.

"Alright, then Mr. Moseby, see ya!" I ran over to the juice bar, to Zack. "I have an idea, you know—"

"About London's birthday party? Yeah, I know."

Did everyone fucking know except me?

"Well, you see Moseby said Maddie can't come because she can't afford it. And he can't either because he's already spending lots of money for this party. So... I thought... why don't _we _get Maddie to come?!" I suggested.

"Maddie? Come here? I think it's _brilliant_! Oh my God... it's been so long since I saw Maddie..." Zack got this dreamy look in his eyes.

"I know, right? How cool is it gonna be if Maddie came?" I exclaimed. It'd be awesome to see Maddie again. Oh and yeah, it's also going to make London happy.

"But wait. How are we going to make that much money? We owe Mr. Tipton money," Zack stated.

"Well just have to get everyone to pay us for everything they need from us. Like... like we did back in seventh grade!"

"Oh... I see. Yes, that'll work!" Zack grinned.

With that we got back to our jobs.

* * *

The next day, getting people to pay us proved not to be so hard. The key is to know what everyone is doing. Which means talking a lot to people, which I hate but, it's worth it. Being a cute girl also helps.

Like right now: Zack's been at the 'bathroom' for the past half an hour, so I was back to making the smoothies. I'm going to have to talk to Mr. Moseby and convince him to pay me more for the hours I cover Zack's shift. Anyway, I was bored and resting my chin on my hand, when a guy who looked just a few years older then me came over and sat in a stool in front of me.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hi," I said lazily. "What can I get you?"

He put on a thinking face—by the way he's trying it was supposed to look cute, but man, he blew it.

"I think..." he looked me up and down. "I'll have a Prune Madness."

I already had one made. I was so fucking bored I actually made drinks to pass time. Actually they were to avoid glancing at Cody every now and then. Speaking of Cody, I looked over and saw him still folding towels.

Ever since yesterday, everything he does, I know about. It sounds creepy, but I just can't help glancing at him wondering why things feel a little strange with him.

I took the cup with the Prune Madness and slammed it in front of him, because he was shit at flirting.

"Thanks, beautiful," he smiled.

I was going to be witty and tell him I have a name, but I didn't want a dipshit like him knowing my name. So I took off my name tag for now and put it in my pocket.

"I'm Brendon," he told me.

I stared at him blankly. Does it look like I fucking care?

"Cool."

"So..." he said when he realized I'm not interested. "How much will this drink be?"

"Ten dollars," I responded.

His eyes widened. "Whoa. When did the prices change?"

"They didn't," I shook my head. "I just figured you'd be a gentlemen and give a hardworking, cute girl like me a tip."

He smiled and paid me $1.75, and then looked through his wallet and gave me a $10 tip.

I smiled at him and accepted the tip, pushing the money in my pocket.

He got up to leave and I looked over at Cody again, only to see him scowling at me.

I smiled innocently. "Haha, at least I get tips!" I laughed.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully at me.

After my shift had ended, I went to my room to change and decided I deserved to relax. Grabbing a magazine, I made my way to the Sky Deck.

"Hey London," I said when I saw her on my way. "What are you doing?" I asked looking at the bundle of clothes in her hands.

"I'm throwing out some of Bailey's hideous clothes. I don't have enough room for my clothes in her closet," she replied. I nodded and walked to the Sky Deck.

I saw Cody packing his stuff and getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Yeah, I asked Mr. Moseby to go early today. I'm going to go down to the kitchens and talk with the chefs about London's cake. I need to see what we have so I know what to make. Bye!"

He walked away.

I bought a smoothie and sat down on one of the chairs, looking through my magazine.

I was reading an article about summer clothes and what to wear when someone cleared their throat beside me. Looking up I saw Bailey. Ugh.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen Cody? I can't find him anywhere."

I sipped my smoothie.

"Yeah, I know where he is."

"Where?"

I gave her a long stare then stuck out my hand. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm not going to pay you!"

"Well, I did see him last, so I doubt anyone else knows. And you can look around the ship all you want, but you'll never guess where he is," I shrugged.

She sighed deeply and gave me five dollars.

"He is the kitchens," I answered.

"Thanks." She started walking away but stopped. "Have you seen London? My clothes are missing..."

I sipped my smoothie and stuck out my hand again. She sighed in annoyance and gave me another five dollars. "She went to throw out your clothes. Check the bottom floors."

That's pretty much all I did for the next few days. Talk to everyone to know what they are doing because you don't know how many people ask you things everyday. And I never answered anything without them paying me first. Mr. Moseby was the worst.

"Riley! Did you take my favourite Tipton pen?"

"Mr. Moseby it's just a pen!"

"I don't care! Did you or did you not take?"

"Hmm..."

"Just answer the question!"

"I may or may not have taken it, and I may or not know where it is."

"That's it, give it back now!"

"But you don't know if I have it or not."

Jeez, it's just a pen.

I stuck out my hand and waited for him to pay me.

"Do I have to?" He whined. I nodded. He gave me five bucks but I shook my head. He gave me another five bucks but I still shook my head trying to see if he'll give me more. He gave me ten dollars more, and I answered.

"No, I didn't take it, and I don't know where it is," I smiled devilishly.

He fisted his hands and took a deep calming breath. Then he went to look for Zack. I followed him and watched Zack do the exact same thing I did, except he had the pen. He got a little more money then I did though. Moseby snatched his pen and stomped away.

"It's just a pen, why does it matter so much to him?" I asked Zack.

"I have no idea, but at least we made a lot of money."

And we did. We brought together all the money we had made in the last five days.

It summed up to about $370. We also got our pay checks yesterday, so Zack and I took a bit of money out from that as well.

Combining our money again, we had $500. I don't know if it's enough, but we decided to take it to Moseby and ask. We walked down to his office and without knocking, entered.

"How many times have I asked you to knock before you walk in?!" He growled.

"Countless," Zack answered. "But this is important."

Moseby sighed. "What is it?"

"You know how you said you don't have enough money to get Maddie over here for London's birthday party?" I began.

"Yes, and I'm sorry but I still can't. There is just too much to pay for. I want Madel—" He said, but I interrupted him.

"No—we have the money. Well, I don't know if it's enough, but Zack and I got money so Maddie can visit."

He looked at us shocked. "You have?"

We nodded. I pulled half the money out from my pocket, half from the other—since it was a lot—and handed it to him.

He didn't count it all yet—too many five dollar bills.

"How much is it?"

"About five hundred," Zack answered.

"F-five hundred? How did you two collect this much money?"

Zack and I looked at each other and wore the smile evil smile.

"Let me guess. This is why you stole my stuff. So I can pay you."

"Hey, you're not the only one who paid."

"But half of it is mine isn't it?"

I nodded. "And you said you didn't have money..." I shook my head at him.

"Oh my God... well, I can see you two didn't collect all this money for selfish reasons... you're just a little short, but it's enough for me to be able to help you. I'll give Madeline a call, and ask her what she thinks."

"Great," I smiled.

"Great," Zack repeated.

"We'll just go now... and..."

"Do whatever..." Zack grinned.

I laughed and we ran out of his office, leaving him wondering what we're going to do.

* * *

The next day, lots of people were busy. Mr. Moseby was giving out invitations to some guests, and he asked Zack and I to give out invitations to people we know, because whoever we know, London knows, and whoever London knows, can come to the party. Even though we did that, we still had to do our shifts at the juice bar.

"_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight!_" I sang while doing my shift.

"Riley, can you stop singing for just a minute at least, please?!" Zack snapped.

I shut up and leaned against the counter watching Zack flirt with a girl. God, this is so boring.

Mr. Moseby told me today that he called Maddie, and asked her if she wants to come visit us for a week. She obviously said she can't afford it, and he told her that Zack and I already paid for her to come. Apparently, she burst into tears and wouldn't stop thanking us.

I was happy Maddie would be able to come.

It's been two minutes and Zack bought the girl a drink of her choice. I felt like my eyes would fall out of my head.

"_Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong like you make a mistake—"_ I stopped singing when Zack glared at me. "What?"

"Can you quit it with the singing!"

"Think of it as background music, I'm helping you get the girl by singing this song to influence her."

"Background music? More like shouting in my fucking ear! And I don't need help getting girls!"

"Looks like you do, 'cause this ones walking away," I commented watching the girl he was talking to get up and leave.

Zack tried to call her back but he didn't even know her name. He turned to glare at me.

"It helps when know her name. That way it actually looks like you care about her," I smiled sadly at him.

"You—" he started but Cody and Bailey came to us.

"Zack, did you take my book?" Cody asked angrily. Bailey was rubbing his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. Idiot, that's not going to calm him down, I gave him a drink that was already made. He downed the drink and thanked me, calming a little. Bailey scowled at me.

"What book? You have lots of books," Zack said.

"My cook book! It had the recipe for the cake I wanted to make! Do you have any idea where it is?" He asked us desperately.

We shook our heads.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

Well, there's something you don't hear everyday. He must be really angry, he only swear when he's really, _really_ angry. Like 'I-wanna-fucking-murder-someone' angry.

"Whoa, Cody! You swore! That's the first time you swore!" Bailey shrieked.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked Bailey. "He lied. The first time he swore was actually when we were thirteen. He was supposed to take care of some kids at the day care center, but they all ran away."

She looked from me to Cody shocked. Cody smiled at her sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I remember those annoying, pain in the ass kids," Zack muttered darkly.

"Why don't you make a cake you already know?" I suggested to Cody.

"Because, this is one is really good, and everyone will like it!" Cody complained.

"Cody, anything you make people like," I deadpanned. "Why don't you make that... that cake you made for me when I broke my leg!"

"You broke your leg twice."

"Remember when you were signing my cast, and I let it 'slip' that I would really love some cake. And you went and made that cake, and I inhaled half of it."

He squinted trying to remember.

"Oh, oh yeah I think I remember..."

"Oh is that the one he never named?" Zack asked.

It was Cody's own recipe, and it's not in his published cook book.

"Yeah, that one!" I exclaimed.

"Oh...that one..." Cody said remembering.

"Yeah, that one. Its delicious, and everyone who eats it loves it," I assured him. Then I tried bringing Bailey into this, because I remembered how bad their relationship is going. "You tried it, right Bailey? It's delicious, isn't it?"

"Uh..." She trailed off looking at Cody.

"Actually, no, she never tried it," Cody muttered.

What the fuck? That cake is Cody speciality. He made it for Barbara.

"Cody, you made that cake for me in so many unimportant occasions, how can you not make it for Bailey?" I asked. Then realized I shouldn't have, because things just got awkward. "Whatever, she can have it tomorrow, go check... if... they have all the ingredients or something..." I trailed off awkwardly.

Cody nodded. "Thanks, Riley." And Cody and Bailey walked away.

I glanced at Zack. "I just made things awkward, didn't I?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you did."

Fuck.

* * *

I felt really bad about what I said. Which is strange because I never feel about saying anything. But I might have made things worse for Cody and Bailey, and while I don't give two shits about Bailey, I need her to stay with Cody or else he'll be really sad. I don't want to be the reason for Cody's heartbreak; I don't even want Cody to be heartbroken.

Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Marcus, and I were all at the juice bar. Zack and I's shift was over, so we were all just chilling talking about what we're getting for London.

"Riley, how about you?" Bailey asked staring at me in a really scary way.

"Oh, it's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow," I answered.

"Should I even ask if you're going to get her something?" Marcus asked Zack.

"Of course I'm going to get London something. I've known her for so long," he replied somewhat offended.

"What are you getting her?"

"It's from Riley and I. So it's a secret."

"Riley, you know you don't have to do this," Cody told me, smiling a little.

I laughed. "No, he got off his lazy ass and helped me, so it really is from the both of us."

Cody was about to say something when Mr. Moseby stomped to us angrily.

"ZACK! RILEY! What did you do?!" He bellowed.

"It wasn't us!" Zack defended. "We didn't do it!"

"Didn't do what?" I whispered.

"Whatever, I'm covering the basics," he whispered back.

"Oh, 'it wasn't us!' IT WAS YOU! I saw you two leaving my office, smiling evilly, yesterday!"

Shit, that was fake. We actually didn't do anything.

"Mr. Moseby, those were just fake smiles, we actually didn't do anything! I swear!" I tried.

"I don't believe you."

"Mr. Moseby, we were here the whole time, ask anyone."

He asked Frank if we were actually here working, who told him truthfully that it didn't seem like we were up to anything mischievous. Mr. Moseby stared at us for a long moment, and then muttered to himself, "No, they couldn't have. They don't even know who I hired... oh what am I going to do?"

"Now what is it that we didn't do?" Zack asked curiously.

Mr. Moseby sighed heavily. "I hired a singer to come and sing at London's party. He drank some bad juice and is currently throwing up chunks, and therefore can't sing tomorrow. Now I have a drummer, a guitarist, but no singer!"

Man, that does sound suspicious.

"Oh..." we all said sadly.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Zack exclaimed all of a sudden. I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"Don't you fucking dare," I muttered to him.

Ignoring me he said, "Riley can sing! She can fill in for him!"

"Carey has told me a lot about your singing..." Moseby said quietly.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"No fucking way," I declared.

"Oh come on, Riley," Woody encouraged. I sent him a glare to shut him up.

"No! I can't! This is _London Tipton's_ birthday party we're talking about. Do you know how many rich people there will be? I can't go in front of them all. Why don't you make Marcus do it?"

"Nah, I got kicked out by my record label, I don't want to sing when all those celebrities I used to hang out with will be there," Marcus confessed.

"But, I can't!" I complained.

"Yes you can," Cody insisted. "You've been on stage before."

"Cody, we were eight then. It was a talent show, where me, you and Zack sang 'You've Got a Friend In Me'—_together_. I doubt that's going to be anything like _London Tipton's_ birthday party."

"No, there was also that time when we were twelve—"

"That band? Zack was the lead singer."

"So? Riley you'll do well, trust me, I know," Cody assured.

And for a moment, the way he said it, I did believe that _yeah, I can do it._ Then reality came and hit me in the face.

"It's tomorrow; I don't know if I have enough time..."

"So you'll do it?!" Moseby asked excitedly.

"But—"

"I'll pay you $500."

"Done," I agreed.

"Great!" He rubbed his hands together happily and walked away.

Cody smiled warmly at me. Zack stared at me in shock.

"You're going to get $500?!"

I got an idea. I smiled a devilish smile.

"No... not if the guitarist gets sick too... then you can replace him and I won't be on stage alone!"

Great. Now I'll be singing at London Tipton's birthday party, with Zack as my guitarist.

Holy shit.

* * *

**Long chapter, oops.**

**Firstly, that part where Cody helps Riley with her science homework? With the opposites attract and likes repel? Yeah, I kind of got the idea from Im-AcEriBiC's 'The Science of Attraction' which is a great Lody one-shot, you guys should read it. I was reading it the other day, and because this fic is an opposites attract story too, I was really inspired to write something like it. So credz goes to her for the idea, though what I wrote is mine. Obviously it's not as good as hers *sigh* She is perfect, her stories are perfect, I've read every single one of her Lody stories.**

**So what did you guys think? What do you think of Riley's new 'feeling' towards Cody. In case you're wondering, no she doesn't realize she likes him. That's why she thought she was going to faint, it's because she doesn't know these feelings.**

**What do you guys think about Maddie coming? And what about London's party? What do you think of Riley singing at her party?**

**Do you guys want me to do a prequel? I think I might, but will I need to have a plot? Cuz I really can't think of a plot... I want to do a prequel, because then you all will read their stories, rather then the flashbacks where some only the Ziley readers or Ciley readers will read.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
